


Kiss it Better

by weestarmeggie



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bloodplay, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Jared Leto Joker - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 56,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joker and Harley return home from a night at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written anything about the Joker - I haven't been able to get Jared leto's portrayal out of my head since I seen suicide squad last week and loved his portrayal and his relationship with Harley even if it doesn't resemble what the comics and animated series have previously depicted. This is just part of what I've written and i'm not sure if this will be a one shot or a small series that eventually leads to something bigger.

The evening had started out so well – they had been in the club. Harley had spent most of the evening drinking and dancing on the middle stage. She had felt his eyes on her all evening and had used it to her advantage casting glances back at him as she ground over the other dancers her dress coming tantalizingly close to exposing even more of her chalk white flesh. Eventually he had summoned her and “used” her as a bargaining chip. She liked that game and enjoyed knowing that it excited the Joker just as much – the car ride home had proved as much. Harley had noticed how heavy the jokers eyes were with lust when they got into the car and climbed onto his lap as soon as he sat down.

“Puddin” Harley whispered as she grazed her lips along J’s ear. He growled under her and she felt his excitement twitch between her thighs. She smirked and slowly starting placing little bites along his collarbone continuing to whisper how entertaining an evening she had had before he grasped her jaw tightly and smashed his lips to hers. He had kept his hands to himself whilst she has grinded against him but now he slid 2 fingers along the top of her thighs and along her slit. She never wore underwear because she knew how excited it made him knowing anyone could see her magnificent cunt if she felt inclined to let them. She felt herself dripping into the palm of his hand and shivered with anticipation.

“Hmmmm excited baby?” he growled beneath her as he lifted his fingers to her mouth and spread her juices over her lips before licking them clean. Harley could barely contain herself and scrambled to undo his belt when they were interrupted by joe, their driver, opening the car door. Neither had realised they were home already and Harley smirked knowing when they got upstairs she was in for something better than car sex.

They had just got back to their apartment interrupting, a game of poker the henchmen had started when they were out.   
“Hi boys” she called as she made to drag her puddin across the living room into the bedroom. She was about halfway across the room thinking about all the things they were about to get up to when J came to a halt and Harley skidded to a stop. J didn’t say anything but dropped her hand and went to stand near the table with the boys. Harley pouted – she wanted to play.

“Puddin, come on!” she whispered in his ear, cuppin his ass with her hands as she did so. She loved the purple jeans he was wearing – they shaped his butt like a peach that had her drooling at the thought of bruising it. The Joker snapped his head to her and growled.  
“STOP!” he spat in her face, “Are you that much of a slut you can’t possibly wait five minutes before I have to give it to you like the bitch you are – get out of my sight!” he growled. Harley blanched but she didn’t move, what had happened in thirty seconds for him to get this pissed at her. She pulled at his shoulder but all she got in return was a backhand across the face which sent her flying across the room smashing her into the sideboard. She got up instantly, ignoring the massive gash across her cheek and the shard of glass sticking out from her forearm courtesy of the various picture frames they had had, and stormed towards him ready for a fight. He saw her out of the corner of her eye as she pulled the glass from her arm and aimed for him, he spun, catching her off guard causing her to stop. He had plucked from his waist his gun and was aiming right for her head.

“Now now Harley” he tsked at her, “be a good lil bitch and do as your told!. She growled and turned heading into their room her ass cheeks peeking out from the bottom of her dress.. The Joker growled and the boys knew they had witnessed enough hastily grabbing their shit before heading out the door mumbling about checking on warehouses and other arrangements. The Joker gazed wearily at the destruction Harley had managed to cause in the space of a minute and shrugged his blazer off before grabbing one of the glasses on the table and downing the remaining bourbon.

‘why does she feel the need to make a trainwreck out of everything’ he thought. He should have never let her move in he thought – kept her at a distance controlling the situation how he saw fit. She was getting way too confident in her challenging of him he thought walking around the table downing the remainder of the drinks his lackeys had left. I should just get rid of her he thought, licking his lips at the thought of choking the life out of her, watching her go limp in his arms. He had forgotten he had tasted her not ten minutes previously and his dick jumped to attention as the taste of her lingering on his lips registered on his tongue. He growled and stomped towards the bedroom – “HARLEYYY!!”.

Harley had slammed into the room snapping the multiple necklaces she was wearing as she pulled them off her neck. She was livid with Joker. How dare he treat her as if she meant nothing to him, like she was as easily disposed of as the henchmen who worked for them. She had heard the lackeys leave and smirked pulling the switchblade engraved with her name out of her lingerie drawer. She glanced at her arm and used the knife to lengthen the cut. Blood dripped out and down her hand and she felt her cunt tingle with anticipation. She knew J would be barging in the room any second and quickly slipped the knife in her cleavage. He was shouting her name now and she stood facing her vanity watching the mirror as he stormed in the room. He saw her, and the blood she had left all over the floor as he flew for her, hands stretched out to grab her throat. She had the knife in her hands before he realised and he had to duck as she swung her arm out knife extended. They glared at each other – she had caught his cheek and the fresh blood dripped down the blade. Harley licked it clean and J’s cock once again twitched – she noticed and smirked before launching herself at him again. He was ready for her this time and ducked grabbing her arm and swinging her into the vanity. Perfume smashed and the mirror cracked. J laughed.

This time Harley growled, “That was my favourite mirror” she screamed once again launching herself at him. She was pissed now, he was laughing at her and wasn’t even trying to hide it. 

“WHAT THE FUCK J?!” she screamed and then she flung the knife at him. Both of them watched it float through the air towards the Joker. Harley closed her hand in the air trying to catch it but it was too late because J had. He might have been laughing before but now he was angry and she knew it. Harley started to backtrack, what the hell had she been thinking throwing a knife at her puddin’. 

“J I’m sorry, it was an accident, honestly puddin, you know I would nev..” her voice faded as he sauntered towards her. He looked eerily relaxed and Harley knew this was bad as his hand caressed her cheek before he grabbed a handful of her hair and held her head back as he forced her onto her knees.

“Do you know what Harleeeeeey?! I think that you need to be severely punished – getting a bit too big for your britches” and he dragged her into the tiny airing cupboard their bedroom had where they kept random bits and pieces from their plans. He locked it.

“Now Harley we’re gonna play a game – Russian roulette I think!” and he grabbed a handful of blanks from the dresser and shoved them into the barrel of his gun. Of course Harley had no idea and started to bang her fists against the door in the hope she could break it down. But for all her core body strength she still would never have been able to do it. She stood then and let the tears fall – she couldn’t work out how the evening had gone so wrong! J stood with the gun and proceeded to shoot the door 3 times quickly. 

He snickered – “still alive Harley?!” – he heard her whimper and smirked of course she is he thought they’re all blanks, shes really gonna reward me when she realises I used blanks. He fired the fourth shot did a little skip and fired the fifth. Then he heard the thud – what was that? He strode towards the cupboard to find out. Blood was pouring out from under door. The Joker stopped, the blood pooling around his boots – he ripped the door off the hinges and Harleys body spilled out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what J has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoW - thanks so much for all the love - heres part 2. Still not sure where this is headed but excited writing it and getting it out to you all :)

Shit, he thought! “Harley, Harley” he shook her body and she opened her eyes. She was silent, staring at him as he raked his eyes over her body looking for the gunshot – it didn’t take long for him to spot the massive bloodstain that was spreading across her abdomen. SHIT he thought, this is bad. Harley was still looking at him, like she had seen him for the first time and he realised they had been through a lot - they had beaten each other black and blue on multiple occasions, scarred each other with various sharp instruments but they had never ever shot each other no matter how much gun play their sex life involved no bullet had ever left a chamber. He realised it was his fault – he had snapped at her expecting her to know the game he wanted to play and he had screwed it up by grabbing an actual bullet along with the blanks he had already used. The evening had been going splendidly until he had needed to play a joke – WHY DID HE ALWAYS HAVE TO PLAY A JOKE!!

“You look worried” Harleys voice cracked – “I don’t know why, we both knew it would happen eventually”. J blanched at her comment. It had been a year or so since that fateful night at Ace when she had transformed into this beautiful creature and he had allowed her to get underneath his skin. He was more relaxed with her than he could ever remember and she gave him a reason to feel something other than madness. He loved her, in his own twisted malignant way, and she didn’t even know it. He pressed on her wound and the bullet fell onto the ground beneath them. J sighed, relieved, it had been a through and through, still Harley was whiter than her usual chalk colour and he realised she had been bleeding for a while.

“Harley, puddin’, listen baby, daddy’s gotcha, don’t worry about a thing” and he carried her gently to the bed before clearing out their medicine cabinet in the bathroom for every antibiotic and adrenaline drug he could find. 

Harley was mumbling on the bed – “pudding, mister j., baby…” - fading in and out of consciousness. J ripped open her dress and starting cleaning her wounds – she still had the gash on her cheek, her forearm was dark red from the cut there and now the gunshot wound – he really had put her through the ringer tonight and if she made it through, without going into sepsis, he vowed to himself to be more careful in future. He hooked himself up and started to give her a blood transfusion.

J woke up with a start – someone had disconnected him from giving Harley blood and had moved him onto the bed beside her, just as they had covered her up with a sheet. Johnny was sitting in the corner watching, he merely nodded to the boss before letting him know what had happened in the past 6 hours.

“I forgot we had left the guns here and came back for them except I couldn’t find ya and you weren’t hollerin’ back at me so I thought something was wrong. I found you slumped over her passed out, you looked paler than ever boss so I stopped what you were doing and lay you down here. Covered harls up and sat here waiting – she ain’t moved apart from her breathing but shes got some colour in her cheeks, more than usual so I think whatever you did saved her. J took the info in and realised he’d been holding his breath. He was still worried though – why hadn’t she woke up yet. He sent johnny for some breakfast and some more antibiotics and attempted to wake Harley up.

“Harleykins” he cooed in her ear and tickled her neck gently, she twitched and he watched the corners of her mouth pull up into a smirk. Once again J breathed a sigh of relief, sat up on his elbows and stroked the hair out of her face.

She looked up at him with the smirk on her face – “how bad is it” she asked still smirking – “Did I Die?” she grinned up at him. He growled down at her, how could she be so flippant about what had just happened and then he remembered he was the Joker – he didn’t care about anything or anyone so why would she think or expect anything else of him. He needed to tell her he realised, that he loved her unlike he had loved anything in his entire life, because if there was something that was gonna stop her from leaving his sorry ass after he had shot her it was this fact – still he was fairly reluctant. They both knew that’s what she had wanted since the first time they had met – it was his greatest leverage. J pulled her up into a sitting position as johnny brought the food and drugs in. He said nothing as he fed her and gave her the meds, but she had stared at him the entire time. Shes waiting for an apology he thought.

He still hadn’t apologised to her FOR FUCKING SHOOTING HER! She was almost despondent and hadn’t really said a word to him other than sarcastically teasing him. She couldn’t believe what had happened when she had had such a fun night planned. He finished feeding her and she steadied herself pushing off the bed and at a snails pace headed for the bathroom – he swept her off her feet and into his arms, carrying her in and before she could catch herself she had given him the smallest of smiles. He sat her down on the edge of the bath, kissed her forehead and backed out. Harley sat in silence for five whole minutes examining her injury riddled body, at least she could walk a little she thought. She had bandages wrapped round her arm and her waist. It looked like J had attempted to fix her up whilst she had been unconscious. She still couldn’t believe what had happened and her anger once again hit her like a brick wall. She slammed out of the bathroom fucking livid with J. 

He was standing at the opposite end of the room looking out of the window hands on his hips. He turned and looked at he, a ghost of a smile on his face, she growled at him for once and he strode towards her reaching a hand into her hair and pulled her into his arms. She tensed and he felt her go still. 

“Get the fuck off me” she growled and pushed him away walking to the bed and pulling a bag out from under it. She started gathering some clothes and toiletries from the vanity while he stood in the corner – he didn’t try and stop her. She needed to get away from him – the tension was too much, she felt like she could rip his head off if he came close to her again. She zipped the bag up and threw on a red maxi dress she had hanging up in the closet and threw on some sandals looking relatively normal except for the various cuts and bandages. She walked straight past him and into the kitchen grabbing her purse and phone – he followed behind her still biting his nails but hadn’t said anything else. He couldn’t believe she was leaving, but she could. It had gone too far this time – they both knew it. She walked towards the door, he followed and as she turned around, hesisitating much more than she should have been, he was against holding his hands against the door, trapping her between him and the door, breathing heavily with a look of what Harley could only assume was panic. 

“Harley” he gasped. She lifted her eyes to his - tears streaming down her cheeks – “ Harley I love you”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harleys dreams are coming true.

Harleys jaw was on the floor; at least she was sure it was. “Nice trick puddin” she whispered but still she didn’t move from between him and the door. They were having a staring match and Harley was losing – she could see the pain in his eyes and thought about everything he had done since he had shot her. Did he love her? He liked her, she knew that for sure – she was funny and could cook and handle herself when they were out and of course she knew he lusted after her constantly almost as much as she did him. He had looked after her last night and he hadn’t tried to stop her leaving like she knew he could have. Was that love? They were still staring at each other.

J moved back from her, retreating to the sofa. Of course she hadn’t believed him – he had never given her a reason to believe he might love her. Love how she always had a glint of mischief in her eye. Love how she danced around the kitchen cooking in nothing but one of his shirts only 2 buttons done. Love how she pulled her fingers through his hair when she was watching one of her lovey dovey shows on tv and he was sitting on the floor between her legs figuring out the next stage of one of his plans. He loved how she felt beneath his body – hot and sweaty and desperate for him. He loved her.

He growled at himself more than anything else and it took him a minute to realise that Harley hadn’t left the apartment in fact she had dropped her bag and straddled him and it took her snaking her hand around his neck pullin herself closer to him breathing in his breath for him to realise she was still here whispering “I love you”. He gazed into her eyes and wondered what singular good thing he had done in his miserable existence that allowed him to love her – no her love him. Harley knew now that she really was his. That she wasn’t just a toy he had manufactured and kept around to play with. He loved her and she felt herself giving everything over to him once and for all. He had taken her heart a long time ago but now she knew she had his too and it made her giggle and giddy and wet.

He felt her lips crashing into his and felt her chest heaving as she kissed him as if her life depended on it. He squeezed his hands on her ass and lifted her up; as he stood her legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist. She kicked her shoes off as he carried her to the bedroom never taking his lips off hers, giving himself over to her the only way he knew how. Placing her gently on the edge of the bed J lay her down and took his shirt off. Harley was lying still on the bed basically eye fucking him as he took slid his shoes off and took her knife out of his pocket. He crawled gently up her body, careful of her gunshot and hovered above her. Harley bit her lip in anticipation. Their make-up sex was always exquisite but she knew that this would give her an existential crisis – they both needed it so badly. J leaned down and licked the left side of her face all the way down to the top of her breasts before taking the knife and in one swift stroke cutting the dress off her. He raised an eyebrow – he hadn’t watched Harley get dressed very closely and so hadn’t noticed her putting on the purple lace laundry he had got her for valentines. His cock pulsed and he growled whilst Harley blushed and gripped the bedsheets – she hadn’t realised either.

“Puddin” she breathed beneath him and this time he was the one crashing his lips into hers biting her lips until he tasted the metallic blood he was yearning for. She arched her back and he stood at the bottom of the bed, his eyes glazing over with lust. He needed to feel her clench around him now but he realised he still hadn’t apologised. J was speaking to her again now as she had run her eyes over his delectable body remembering every scratch and bruise that hadn’t been there 24 hours previously.

“Now Harley, I’ve told you how I feel but you know how I prefer actions over words so I’m going to let my actions speak all the words for me now ok baby”. She nodded silently and this time he smirked - running a hand through his hair he unbuttoned his jeans and his dick sprang free. He caught it in his free hand, shuffling the jeans off, and kicking them off to the side of the room. His eyes never left Harleys and as he knelt between her legs and ran his tongue up and down her dripping slit he winked at her. Harley was shaking with anticipation and kept his gaze locked with hers as he devoured her molten core. His left hand had sneaked up to play with her left tit, squeezing and fingering the nipple whilst his right was hooked 3 fingers in. He had brought her to the edge and proceeded to dangle her over a cliff several times already when she bit down on his left forefinger, which he hadn’t even noticed she had been sucking, and flashed him a warning with her eyes. He smirked and very slowly using his tongue wrote out the word sorry on her clit. Harley was going insane, well she was already insane but still J was driving her further round the bend than she had ever dared to visit before and he knew it but before she had a chance to do anything about it he was kneeling between her legs rubbin the head of his cock over her clit and up and down her slit. Harley was close to hysterics and he knew it – she gathered her strength and thrust herself into his arms just as he slid his entire length into her. Harley started to cry the pain was so delightful. Her legs were wrapped round his waist as he sat on his knees and watched his Harley bounce on his dick. J couldn’t remember sex ever felling this amazing and he growled realising she had been holding something extra back from him and now he had professed his love for her she was giving him one thousand percent of her soul. Harleys head was hanging back her long blonde wavy curls caressing the bedsheet as J bent his head down to her tits and took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking and biting and prying at it with his tongue as once again he brought her closer to the edge than she had ever been. J felt her legs tighten around him as the sweat dripped between them. Harley leaned forward and kissed him never closing her eyes and J felt himself letting go of all the pain and anxiety of the previous night and empty it into Harley whilst she did the same. She didn’t unwrap herself from him and neither did he as he laid her back, wiped himself off and wrapped himself back around her allowing sleep to take them both. 

“I love you” she whispered – “I love you” he whispered right back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying reading this as much as i'm enjoying writing it :) Thanks for all the views and kudos and comments - keep 'em' coming :)

The pain woke Harley. She allowed it to consume her before she opened her eyes. She could feel the Jokers hand on her thigh, his nails digging in slightly marking her, his cock resting on her ass. His other arm was wrapped round her neck holding her close to him. She winced – realising she needed the painkillers more than anything and she unwrapped herself, slithered out of the bed and padded her way to the kitchen. Johnny was in the living room and Harley saw him blush as he acknowledged her naked state. She smirked and winked at him, opened the fridge, poured a glass of orange juice and rifled through the drawers for the strongest painkillers and anti-biotics she could find. She sat down on one of the stools and thought about everything that had happened in the past 18 hours – this time last night they had just been getting ready to head to the club. She lay her head on her arms and allowed the drugs to take her.

J’s eyes shot open when he reached for Harley and found the bed beside him empty; the sheets were cold. Panic and anxiety immediately grasped him; sleep was never easy for him – ‘did I imagine last night?’ he thought. Had she waited for him to fall asleep before making a run for it? Concluding that his confession last night hadn’t been enough in the end to make her stay with him after all, he swung his arm out in frustration knocking over the lamp, glasses of scotch and picture frames that had sat on the bedside table and growled loudly at his own idiocy. He rolled out of bed walking over the broken glass barely acknowledging the pain and shouted for Harley as he rushed into the living area.

Johnny stood immediately as soon as the boss had walked in the room barely having time to straighten himself before the Joker had his hands wrapped around his throat – he managed a raspy “boss”.

A glass smashed, “Puddin?” J dropped his hands and rushed for Harley instantly lifting her in a hug, nestling his head in her hair.

Harley realised she must have dosed off when the sound of smashing startled her awake. She was cold, ‘probably because I’m sleeping naked in the kitchen’ she thought rubbing her eyes and immediately regretting it – she had forgotten about the cut on her cheek. 

‘I need a shower’ she thought before remembering the strange noise she had heard that had woke her in the first place. She grabbed her orange juice and made to head into the bathroom when she looked up and saw J strangling Johnny. She dropped the glass managing to move her foot out of the way before it landed squarely on it – wouldn’t do to have another injury. J swivelled his head so quick she was surprised he hadn’t broke it.

“Puddin?” she whispered. He was lifting her into his arms within seconds, resting his head in her sweaty and bloody hair. His breathing was heavy, he was sweating. Harley realised her mistake instantly.

‘He thought I’d gone’ she mused smirking slightly and she stroked his hair and cooed in his ear “I’m right here baby, I’m right here” allowing her tongue to lick his ear lobe as she said it. Harley instantly felt his heart slow down and his breath settle, she smiled an ear to ear grin at him. They seemingly both realised the other was naked – Harleys nipples were hard against his chest and his dick was throbbing against her. She blushed, glancing down as the Joker growled down at her his eyes heavy with lust.

He hadn’t said anything to her but turned to look at the front door – “you can go Johnny. Have the car ready for us at 11” he said softly. Harley had only barely heard him but Johnny was out of there instantly with nothing but an “of course boss!” The door hadn’t even closed when J brought his left hand down to Harleys throat and squeezed gently – “you are naked Harley” he breathed against her ear, “ do you just let anyone see what is mine” he grunted louder tightening the grip he had on her neck. Harley’s eyes widened as desire coursed through her and she stuck her tongue out defiantly.

He growled again and lifted her with one arm under her legs and the other tightly round her waist. He made to drop her on the bed when Harley stopped him. 

“I need to shower puddin – these bandages and the blood; they’re making me feel worse.” J stopped and looked down at her for the first time since he had woken up. She was once again paler than milk and J’s heart lurched – he had momentarily forgotten.

“Of course baby” he whispered and Harley once again smiled at him. The Joker carried her into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat. While he turned the shower to the right temperature Harley stood and was removing the blood soaked bandages from her body, scraping at the dried blood with her fingernails. Even though she had slept for most of the past 12 hours she was exhausted – she didn’t really want to go anywhere tonight preferring to stay home with take out, cheesy movies and clean bed sheets. Still she didn’t wanna disappoint her puddin and smiled up at him as he lifted her into the shower.

“I can walk you know” she murmured sarcastically and he smirked down at her, 

“hey if you would rather I did not act at your beck and call I can always leave you here alone and go and entertain myself with some other blonde?” she growled at him and slammed her body against his reaching up to his hair and pulling his head down so she could bite his neck – this time she was marking him as hers. He laughed beneath her and felt himself getting harder as the hot water began to wash away the grime of the past day. Harley moved from biting his neck to his lips moving down his body leaving little purple hickies down his sternum until she reached his dick. It was throbbing and J twitched it so it smacked her in the face as she stared at it. She glowered at him and he laughed, “my eyes are up here”. Harley laughed sarcastically before taking his full length in her mouth, guiding him down her throat, her lips tickling his balls. Joker moaned loudly and Harley giggled the sensation causing J to grasp a handful of her hair and start working her mouth up and down his cock. He needn’t have bothered; Harley knew what she was doing swirling her tongue around the purple head of his cock before licking his shaft whenever she felt the need to.

J watched her as she worked and smiled to himself – ‘this is her way of saying sorry for making me think she had left me’ he sounded off in his head. Then he felt her start to hum and had to yank her head off his shaft before she spoiled the game. She smirked, ‘minx’ he thought and he swiftly helped her to her feet, kissed her hard and spun her round. His hand in the middle of her back he bent her over and ran his dick over her asshole down to her clit – Harley shuddered beneath him and he swallowed quickly impaling her. She came immediately all over his cock and he pulled her hair so that she could hear him whisper in her ear what a good little girl she was. She wrapped her arm around his neck as the water started to turn cold and the Joker filled her cunt to within an inch of its life with his hot seed, Harley cumming again as the head of his dick pounded her cervix. They slid down opposite sides of the shower walls and watched each other. J’s dick was still hard and showed no signs of softening as he watched Harley swirl the cum that was dripping out of her around her clit before licking her fingers. She smirked at J.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up - until they aren't.

Harley dropped the towel she’d been using to dry her hair with on the floor as she wandered aimlessly from the bathroom into the bedroom. She stopped to survey the disaster that the bedroom now was. There was blood everywhere; the bed, the floor, the walls, broken glass covered the floor and bullet cases. She swallowed down the bile that had risen in her mouth, trying hard not to think about it too much. She made her way over to the bed to strip it when she stepped on a shard of glass from a broken picture frame.

“FUCKKKKKK” she screamed and started to hop about on one foot. ‘fucking J ‘ she thought as he sauntered into the room wearing only a pair of suit trousers hanging suggestively off his hips with the buttons still undone, his hair combed back still wet from their shower. He laughed maniacally at the sight of Harley jumping around on one foot naked, hair still wet – she flashed him a warning. 

“Do you think you could maybe pick up some of this fucking glass puddin?” she hissed at him. He smirked acquiescing to her mood and swooped her into his arms. 

“Boys” he shouted and 3 lackeys appeared at the door. He only had to nod at the room and they got to work straightening it up working around the bosses. 

Harley was not impressed, “not so bothered about letting them see me naked” she muttered. Joker had been nibbling on her neck and bit down hard when she said this. She didn’t say anything else but crossed her legs and leant into her puddin so that she wasn’t so exposed. It was 10 now and she knew they would be leaving soon. Mister J. didn’t like to be at their club later than 11 most nights – it gave the goons the idea they had run of the show. J hadn’t moved whilst the lackeys had cleaned, tidied and fixed their bedroom up but his arms weren’t feeling the weight of Harley as much as he had expected them too – she wasn’t heavy in the slightest but she was still an adult who he had been holding for the past 20 mins. He sat her down on the chair they had in the corner of the room so she could dry her hair and went back into the living room. Harley missed him as soon as he set her down but she focused on getting the piece of glass out of her foot. She had just spent an hour doing the same thing for J in the shower so it didn’t take long but she knew it would be sore when they eventually got home; you didn’t go to the club and sit on your ass all night. She finished drying her hair and was about to pick a dress out along with underwear for the evening when the Joker waltzed into the room with a dress bag. She stopped and gaped at him. He smirked, ‘dick’ she thought as she walked towards him expecting him to hand over the dress. 

He tutted at her, “Still wandering around naked Harley, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!” he mocked but she stopped, turned round, bent over the vanity chair and started to put her makeup on.

“Whatever do you mean puddin?” she mocked watching that look of lust she craved wash over him. He strode towards her and she smirked as he lifted his hand and slapped her cunt, his fingers grazing her clit. 

She turned and he was smirking right back at her, leaning over and whispering “you wish” in her ear. She pouted. He laughed and pinched her cheeks, “I got this for you” and he pulled the zip down. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. A floor length emerald green velvet a line dress with a plunging neckline, something she would have worn to her graduation ball many moons ago and nothing she ever would have imagined for the club. It was absolutely stunning and Harleys jaw started to ache she was smiling so broadly.

“I got you this too” he grinned at her. Harley was speechless – this was love. At this moment right now Harley knew J loved her more than she had ever thought he could. He had presented her with a gorgeous diamond necklace that would fall to her hips and at the end dangling was the word puddin. Harley felt the tears gather in her eyes and had to look away from J. J watched her walk over to the bed, the necklace cradled in her hands. 

He hadn’t meant to make her cry – “you really love me” he heard Harley sob as the tears streamed down her face. He smiled at her and knelt down at her feet, clasping her hands in one of his using the other to wipe her tears away tracing her lips with his thumb. 

“Harley” he moaned and lifted her head so she could see his face. “I love you more than anything baby, everything I do, everything we do, would be worth nothing if you weren’t by my side to share it with. I would do anything for you….but if you don’t get your pretty ass up and get ready now I’ll make you” he growled in her ear. 

Harley smiled, “sure thing Puddin”. J left her to it and Harley got to work. 20 mins later with her hair and make-up done, Harley was fixing her corset and garter belts when she heard a wolf whistle and then a very low growl.

J was standing in the doorway, now wearing a shirt and blazer that helped define his build watching her. He licked his lips ‘fuck’ he thought. Harley looked delectable with only her underwear and a pair of heels on. She rolled her eyes at him as he stalked towards her like a lion would a gazelle and helped zip her into her dress being careful not to miss an opportunity to feel her up as he did so. Harley met his gaze in the mirror and felt her desire pool in the bottom of her stomach. J was looking at her like she was a piece of meat – her stomach lurched at the thought. She would’ve loved to have been devoured by him at that very second but he pulled her towards the door instead, into the elevator and into the car Johnny had waiting for them. They sat on opposite sides their hands barely touching as they rested in the middle between them. Both of them could feel the electricity and glanced over to one another when they thought the other wouldn’t notice but they both did and were both eventually giggling as Harley lay on her back and J on top of her caressing her neck and kissing her softly. The car lurched to a stop and J just about managed to stop Harley falling off the seat. Both of them were in hysterics until they felt a car smash into the side of them knocking them unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has commented about how much they're enjoying the story - and to everyone who wanted me to make some changes to how its presented I spent some time editing it better and will continue to do so. :)

The Joker was lying on top of Harley’s lifeless body when Johnny managed to wretch the car door open. 

“Fuck” he muttered under his breath – the boss had a large, sharp piece of metal sticking out of his shoulder but he saw him move slightly and quickly grabbed him.  
He resisted – “Harley” he was groaning repeatedly, but she didn’t move. J wasn’t even sure she was still breathing.

Johnny pulled him off of her and out of the car, “Boss? Boss we gotta move before the cops show up!” Johnny shouted over the screams. J looked at Johnny, and for the first time the crash. It looked like it had just been some idiot running a red light – anger coursed through him and he wanted nothing more than to torture the imbecile who had ruined his evening. Johnny brought him back to earth – he was lifting Harley out of the car. She was still unconscious and had blood running down the side of her face from what looked like a head wound but he saw her chest rising and knew she was still breathing. He hissed out his breath and took Harley from Johnny only now noticing the pain and strain in his left shoulder. He ignored it and focused on Harley – he shook her.

“Harley wake up!” no reaction – he slapped her shouting her name this time and she jerked awake immediately noticing the shard of metal sticking out of his shoulder.

“Puddin?” she whispered lifting her hand to his face and he kissed the palm of her hand. 

“We gotta go” he mumbled as he walked over to the second car, the one that followed them everywhere with the goons in case they ran into trouble. The Joker ordered them all out of the car telling them to leave their weapons there and told them to stay at the crash site, make sure they got a hold of the other driver before the cops did, take him back to the warehouse by the docks so he could visit him later and deliver the correct judgement. When they were in the car Harley fussed over her puddin and managed to convince him to let her pull the metal out. He smiled at her before pulling her close to him placing kisses all over her face before lightly tugging on her bottom lip.

Harley pouted as she felt him grow harder beneath her,  
“What’s a girl gotta do to get one good solid night out on the town with her puddin without summit shitty happening” she mumbled leaning into to J and resting her head on his chest. The joker just growled and Harley knew that he agreed with her. The remainder of the drive was went by without incident and Harley was able to clean her face up a bit before they arrived at the club to a massive horde of people waiting to get inside. Harley smirked to herself, her puddin wasn’t just good in the sack, he was good at business too. They made their way into the club through the back door – wouldn’t want to attract the wrong type of attention.

Normally when they entered the club the sea of patrons parted for them various people would not in the Joker’s direction acknowledging his authority and he would head for the VIP booth that overlooked the club whilst Harley usually headed for the stages to dance the night away; but not tonight. When they made their way through the kitchen Harley noticed tense atmosphere and felt J’s grip on her tighten. She was walking now, not feeling as dizzy as she had minutes before and she felt anxiety begin to creep upon her – something was off. As they made their way to the VIP booth the crowd did not part and nobody attempted to acknowledge the Joker.  
Harley could feel J start to laugh and felt him lower his head to her ear-  
“we’re gonna have some fun tonight baby” he growled seductively and Harley felt her grin spread across her face. When they reached the VIP area they found it occupied. J let go of Harley as he waled into the area arm’s spread open, a murderous grin on his face.

“Gentlemen, welcome, welcome. Please DO make yourself at home in MY club.” Joey Marconi was sitting in the middle surrounded by topless girls and henchmen and whilst they sat up and paid attention Joey made no attempt to acknowledge the Joker’s presence. Johnny and a few of the other members of their “squad” pulled out their guns and immediately dispatched of Joey’s goons. The Joker had his attention now.

“Joker – how nice of you to join me, finally. Thought you were never gonna show – car trouble?” Joey smiled at J and Harley thought he must have a death wish. He had just signed his own death warrant mocking their car crash which he had obviously been behind. 

“You see the thing is Joker, me and my family are a bit sick of having to deal with you every time we need something. Need some guns; better go through the Joker. Need some drugs; better go through the Joker. Well you get the idea and I’ve decided enough is enough so I’ve come here to kill you so that if anyone needs something they have to come through me” he sneered. Harley was trying her best to supress her laughter as J’s grin got wider. Harley knew Joey Marconi was the youngest of the family and had heard of his stupidity in challenging authority figures but she never would have dared to dream he would be so stupid as to challenge her puddin. He finally noticed her giggling.

“Now now pretty pretty Harleeeeee” he grinned at her licking her lips “why don’t you come over here and I’ll show you how you’re supposed to take care of a lady.” Harley looked at him incredulously and walked right over and straddled him. Joey Marconi shooed the other girls away and Harley felt the Joker’s eyes burning into the back of her skull no doubt admiring how fine her ass looked. 

J watched Harley straddle Joey and immediately felt his cock harden – he knew this game. He watched her whisper something in his ear biting it as she did and nodded to Johnny to clear the club of any other Marconi goons; he chuckled and watched Joey grip her ass pulling her hard against him.  
He caught her eye in the mirror and winked. Harley moved her hands into her hair, allowing her tits to fall into joeys face, and slowly removed a knife she always had hidden there for emergencies. She smiled down at Joey and just as he went in to kiss her she slit his throat, the blood spraying all over her running down her cleavage and pooling in her lap. She slowly got up, turned to J and licked her lips.

He lunged for her hand outstretched and pushed her back against the mirror and proceeded to lick the blood from her face tugging on her bottom lip all the while. His hands moved down and using the knife she had just used to kill Joey, ripped the seam at the side open, lifted her leg around his waist as she fumbled with his fly and thrust his dick into her; she was so wet she must have already came, getting off to the murder she had just committed. They were alone in the booth and as the club resumed to usual business J fucked Harley like a doll against the mirror. Both her arms were wrapped round his neck, her mouth performing a benediction on his neck and as he felt her body surrender to him, her leg tightening around his waist he emptied himself into her. He quickly withdrew, did up his zip and slapped Harley hard across the face. He hadn’t missed how much she had enjoyed Joey feeling her up. Harley merely smirked and bit her bottom lip as she fell back onto the sofa slipping her knife into her hair once again. Harley was still smirking at him when he sat down beside her and pulled her close.

“Dunno why you’re acting like you didn’t enjoy the show” she smiled at him, “you did say we were gonna have “F U N” ” she teased. J growled at her, his dick once again growing hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker realises the extent of his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short but i've had a hectic day and wanted to get this done before i head to work. Should be another chapter in about 12 hours but definitely at least 2 tomorrow :)

J didn't let Harley leave his side for the remainder of the night, partly because he couldn't bare the thought of not having her hands entwined with his and partly because he knew there was nothing that she could do about it! Still Harley hadn't complained once and he wondered if he was really the one in control of the situation; Harley had always loved her puddin wanting nothing more to be with him. He knew she had once believed that she could change him, cure him even to the point that they would end up married with kids living in the suburbs - she had told him this one night when she'd drank alot more alcohol than he usually permitted her. He remembered how he'd laughed himself to sleep that night and how she huffed and slept elsewhere – he'd never asked where, he hadn't cared. They drank, laughed and threatened people all night – it was wonderfully relaxing and as they made their way to the car, Harley skipping ahead in front of him, hanging off Johnny's arm laughing her head off at some joke she'd just told he found himself watching her thinking about how in the past 24 hours alone their relationship had changed. He smiled to himself, a rare moment of peacefulness washing over him as Harley turned to look at him smiling ear to ear. 

"Puddinnnnnn" she slurred his nickname as they bundled into the backseat of the car. They were all over each other in seconds, fingertips grazing each other gently, lips being bitten, it was taking all of the Joker's energy not to take Harley on the backseat to hell with those in the front. They managed to make it into the lift and into the apartment without dismantling each other in the lobby. Harley made her way into the kitchen for a glass of water and J stood against the doorway watching her. He watched her down the glass, a few drops escaping from her mouth, running down her chin dripping between her breasts. J felt himself harden immediately and growled. 

Harley hadn't even noticed him watching her and using her index finger wiped the offending drop up and licked her finger, enjoying the cool taste of the water. It was only when she heard J dropping his holstered weapons to the ground and tearing his shirt open that Harley realised she'd been putting on a quite a show. She opened her mouth to speak but J already has his tongue down her throat hoisting her onto the worktop, spreading her legs and standing between them. One of his hands was gripping a handful of her hair whilst the other pinched her thigh only increasing her pleasure. 

"Harley" he murmured pulling her head back with his hand and her bottom lip forward with his teeth. He stood back then and Harley opened her eyes, casting her eyes around the room wildly searching for him. She hopped down off the worktop and stomped into the bedroom, wildly offended that he had shown her so much attention then dropped her just as quickly. But he wasn't in the bedroom and she moved into the bathroom but it was empty too - 'where did he go' she thought. She heard a door slam and spun round. 

The Joker had been standing behind the door when Harley had stomped in looking for him. 'she's frustrated' he smirked and thought about how all evening since he'd taken her in the club he'd wanted nothing more than to repeat the action until she had passed out begging him to give her a break. 

She hadn't expected to see him standing there with nothing but a piece of rope, and especially hadn't expected him to be naked, his cock twitching in anticipation whilst he certainly hadn't expected her to stride right up to him and slap him hard across the face – if he could have gotten harder he would have. He licked his lips tasting the blood her slap had drawn from them and grinned down at her. 

"Harley, Harley, Harley" he moaned in her ears licking and biting them as he did, "Daddy wants to play with his naughty little girl" and he felt her shudder beneath him. J moved over to their bed, Harley following like a little lost puppy. He sat down with harley standing between his legs as he unzipped her out of the dress and ties her hands up in front of her- she looked like she'd just stepped out of a playboy centerfold wearing a black and purple corset with matching garters – J felt his dick lurch once again and he closed his eyes, steadying himself so as not to forget this whole thing and just give it to Harley like he so desperately needed too. 

"Now Harley I really think that the only way you're ever gonna learn your lesson and you place is if I smack it into you" he hissed pulling her down over his knees, yanking her underwear down and smacking her clean on the cunt. 

Harley yelled out her desire and steeled herself for the next slap hoping this time her puddin would aim to the left slightly and help her closer to her release. But the second slap never came and Harley sneaked a peek at J wondering what the hold up was – he was staring at the closet she'd tumbled out of the night before. Harley scrambled up from over his knees and pulled the rope from her wrists wincing at the burning sensation it left. She clambered onto J's lap her legs around his back. 

"Puddin" she whispered trying not to startle him, "J, sweetie..." He was still staring at the closet. Harley slapped him hard and grabbed his chin with her hand . 

"J, you listen and you listen good. Last night was an accident – I know you love me that you would never do anything that would hurt me more than I could handle on purpose ok?" J was looking at her now and Harley could see the tears in his eyes. Her heart lurched and she pushed him back and kissed him as if her life depended on it. 

"I am right here J" and she pressed his hand to her chest so he could feel her heart trying to escape through her skin. J finally l wrapped his arms around her, Harley let out a sigh of relief. 

"I know baby" he whispered in her ear and Harley leaned into his embrace, not ever wanting to move and finally let sleep take her.


	8. Chapter 8

When Harley woke she was alone, the sun was splitting gothan's skyline and pouring in through the bedroom window. Harley rolled over, still sore from being shot she now had the added headache thanks to the car accident last night and the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed. She stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom throwing up the remnants of the previous 2 days which wasn't much. Harley felt light headed- 'I need some painkillers' she thought as her stomach rumbled louder than she'd heard in quite a while, 'and food, definitely food' she smiled struggling to even remember the last time she'd eaten. She wandered into the living area expecting to find her puddin ordering lackeys around and waiting for her. Instead she was alone; she wandered into the kitchen, huffing the entire time. 'He hasn't even left me a note' she thought and moved to look through her bag for her phone when she heard the door open and Johnny walked in, alone. Harley’s heart sank. 

J hadn’t wanted to leave Harley at all; she looked stunning lying there naked, the sheet barely covering her cunt. Still he couldn’t let the Marconi’s incursion of the club slide and so slid out of the bed trying not to disturb her; she would be in a murderous rage if he woke her and as fun as that would be he needed to remind the Marconi’s who the boss was – not wipe them out entirely. When he entered the living room Johnny and a couple of his other best guys were hanging around. They all stood to attention as soon as the boss walked in though and within five minutes they were speeding through Gotham out to the suburbs where Mark Marconi lived. It wasn’t long before the Joker had the Marconi mob boss grovelling for his youngest sons actions, what a saint the Joker was for dealing with the irritable pain in the ass he had been. J snickered – if it had been his son, well he didn’t have a son so it didn’t matter. They left the house a few grand heavier than they had been and with the keys to the Marconi lake house. Wouldn’t hurt to get away for a few days – Gotham was getting boring. Bats had been leaving the Joker alone recently – J expected two-faced was to thank for this and made a note to himself to not make too many jokes about his accident the next time he saw him – not everyone could fall in a vat of acid and come out looking as good as him, or Harley for that matter. Harley – he noticed the time, ‘she is gonna run me through with a bloody steak knife when she gets her hands on me’ he thought smirking. She hadn’t entered his thoughts at all when he’d been dealing with Marconi, which he supposed was good. The past few days may have brought them closer together but he didn’t want Harley to think their relationship had changed too much; he had a reputation to hold up. Still he felt bad, and this angered him. As they made their way back into the city he promised to punish her properly for how she’d made him act and feel the past 2 days.

Harley had showered, dressed in nothing but red lace underwear and a pair of uggs; she was dancing around the kitchen cooking when J finally got back to the apartment. He couldn’t help the wave of affection and relief he felt when he saw her which in turn only increased his anger towards her. She was so annoying. Johnny was in the office and before Harley could get a “puddin” out of her he had strode into the room and slammed the door. Johnny almost jumped out of his skin - 

“Boss, how’d it go? Did they break?” Johnny asked eager to know the details. J laughed- Johnny had been quiet and sullen and not that used to violence when J had started using him and here he was getting excited over a mere exchange with the Marconi’s.

“All good” laughed J and Johnny laughed. He stopped when he realised the Joker was watching him – “what about her highness?” he muttered.  
Johnny relayed what he’d witnessed Harley doing since the Joker had sent him back to keep an eye on her. 

“She’s pissed you left her alone boss, no lackey or nothing but honestly she’s just been herself, thrown up a few times but that’s about it” and without a moment’s hesitation he left the Joker alone in the room.

He felt so conflicted. He loved her, he wanted to fuck her every way until Sunday, stay in bed, and eat pancakes; be himself with her. But he wanted to shoot, steal and cause chaos until he’d been caught, locked up and escaped again all day everyday too. Harley liked those things too – it was one of the things that turned him on most watching her get her hands dirty killing or stealing, ordering lackeys around. J banged his fists against the desk in frustration and was trying to regain his composure when Harley burst into the office. She had a bottle of whiskey in one hand and was leaning against the door frame when J finally managed to get a grip on his anger. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to tell her to get out when he noticed how good her tits looked, her nipples clearly hard. His gaze travelled further down and he found himself getting hard at the sight of her cunt, her lips looking particularly puffy. He still had things to get done before he met with 1 of the Marconi’s competitors this evening – he couldn’t afford to stay in bed with her all day again. 

“Harley” he growled. Harley pouted and shimmied towards him snaking her arms around his waist letting her cunt rest against his leg. 

“Please puddin’” she whimpered and J could do nothing to control himself as he found himself crashing his lips into hers, his left hand navigating its way between her legs. She purred beneath him and J once again felt his anger building up that she could manipulate him this easily – him the great Joker falling to pieces over a piece of ass. 

He quickly spun her around, bent her over the desk and ripped her underwear out of the way as he plunged his dick into her hot, wet and eager pussy. He held her face down to the desk and fucked the anger he had building up in his chest, like it was bile, into her. He slid his other hand over her ass and smacked it hard. Harley was trembling beneath him, begging him to go harder and faster. He slid 2 fingers in to her asshole and felt her cummin around his cock as he got to work on her ass now 3 fingers stretching her open – she was loving it, ‘little slut that she is’ thought J. It didn’t take him long before he peaked and emptied himself into her pulling out as soon as he had finished and doing his trousers back up. 

Harley was still lying over the desk trying to comprehend what had just happened. J had just left her lying there like a dirty rag, ‘something is bothering him’ she thought and her face immediately darkened. She got up and followed him into the bedroom – he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. 

“Go away Harley” he snarled and when he caught her ignoring him and walking straight over to him without a care he jumped off the bed, grabbed her by the throat and held her against the door.

“What have you done to me?” he yelled in her face. Harley was starting to struggle now and started to claw at his hand and his face. Eventually he dropped her and she held a hand to her throat and glared at him. She soon found her voice though.

“what have I done to you? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?!” she shouted – “Maybe we should talk about what you’ve done to ME! I was perfectly fine before you came into my life. I didn’t have gunshots and stab wounds. I didn’t rely on anyone never mind a fucking MAN” she spat wildly. “YOU made me love YOU – you changed me, made me your “doll”, a toy for you to play with whenever you got bored of fucking around with everything else and now because you suddenly realise you love me just as much as I love you, that I make you as happy as you do me, that together we could rule the fucking world, you’re afraid like a little fucking pussy!! fucking pissed at me, It’s a fucking liberty “Joker”, and you know it!” she hissed at him.

J was shocked and for someone in his line of work, that took a lot. Harley was right – he was afraid of how much he loved her, how much he needed her, how he never wanted to be without her, how empty his life had been before she had come into it and given him something meaningful to live for. But he couldn’t tell her that and he lifted his eyes, hoping to catch hers. But she had already gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is backed into a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and support :)

Harley grabbed the first coat to hand as she stormed out of the apartment – it wasn’t until she was pulling it on over her near naked self that she realised it was the Joker’s purple wool trench. She growled and let the tears take her when she got in the lift. Johnny and the boys had watched her leave but had made no attempt to stop her - they knew better. She let her hair down and tucked it into the coat making sure to pull the collar up so that the blue and red of her hair was hidden, and stepped out into the street. Harley stood under the awning at the entrance of their apartment building for a few minutes watching the world go by, the sun was still shining and she got a few funny looks from passers-by – she merely stuck her tongue out at them, she didn’t care she was wearing a massive coat and ugg boots. Harley was trying not to think about J but his scent was overwhelming her and she could still feel his cum trickling down the inside of her thigh, she made to turn back into the building when she spotted him and Johnny exit the lift. Her heart ached but she turned away and walked towards the coffee shop on the corner. Harley’s tears had returned now and she let them stream down her face – she could only imagine that she looked like she’d escaped from a mental institution, ‘oh the irony’ she chuckled to herself.

The Joker was not a man who panicked. He always had a plan, an escape route, a patsy, except when it came to Harley and the fact she drove him to the edge of a cliff every single day. He stormed into the living room expecting her to be hanging about but she wasn’t. No one was looking at him – they were all staring at the front door which was lying open.

“You just let her walk out of here” he screamed and everyone turned to look at him. Johnny was by his side in an instant.

“well boss, you know what’s she’s like” Johnny muttered quietly. J turned to look at him, if looks could kill, Johnny would have died instantly. Instead J merely nodded.

“Let’s go – just me and you. It’s the middle of the fucking day, don’t need the police crawling up our asses” and he grabbed a hoody and baseball cap from the coat stand, slipping his gun into his waist. He noticed his coat was missing and smiled – he had left a gun and his phone in the pocket of it when he’d worn it earlier. They both made their way down to the lobby and stepped into the crowd of people that were walking past on the street – they stopped.

“You go ahead, I’ll head this way” J told Johnny and they split up. J wasn’t sure how he was feeling but he knew he wouldn’t be heading home without Harley. Whether she came willingly was still to be determined.

Harley was sitting in the window of the coffee shop drinking a latte and eating a cupcake. She’d found some spare cash in one of the pockets along with J’s gun. She hadn’t begrudged paying the $5 – no point shooting the joint up over a cup of coffee. She had grabbed a pen and was doodling on some napkins when she saw J standing outside the window. He was facing the street ahead of him and hadn’t realised she was right behind him. She saw how tense his shoulders were, and how any blonde walking past immediately caught his attention. She pouted a bit at this – hadn’t he noticed she’d taken his coat. She watched him wander off and decided to follow him. She’d never intended to stay away this long, her frustration getting the best of her was the only reason she’d left. He was her puddin', she would never leave him. She followed him for a few blocks her regret at leaving in the first place beginning to swallow her up – she was boiling in these shoes and coat. She had been so focused on him that she hadn’t noticed they’d made their way into a dodgy part of Gotham; she and the Joker might have been two of the biggest criminals in Gotham but they didn’t live like it. She definitely hadn’t noticed the group of youths that had been following her and before she realised what was happening, they had gagged her and dragged her into an alley, her eyes wild and her shouts for J going un-noticed by him only a few feet ahead of her.

J had decided to turn back – he’d been walking for an hour and hadn’t found Harley. He’d found his mind wandering back to what she’d said though and the pain that had been in her voice when she’d let her anger out on him. ‘I have to stop pushing her away’ he thought absentmindedly kicking along a can. He was distracted by the sound of a fight from down an alley and thought back to what Johnny had said a few days previous about getting a few new guys for the team. ‘No better place than the back alley of the dodgy part of town’ thought J and made his way down the alley. He was whistling a tune; one of Harley’s favourite songs that he’d heard so many times it was now ingrained on his brain, when he almost tripped over. He looked down and saw that it was a purple coat, a purple wool trench coat. J snarled and felt his fists clench as he raised his gun and made his way down the alley. ‘Fucking Harley’ he thought and felt his stomach drop at the thought of something happening to her. He came to a stop though when he saw her. She was still wearing her uggs and had clearly thrown a pair of his joggers on before she’d left but she hadn’t put a top on and the lace red bra she’d been wearing was now torn barely clinging onto her as blood poured from her mouth, her bandages once again bloody and covered in dirt. Harley was however no longer playing the victim in their little scenario, there were 3 bodies around her and she was in the middle of breaking the final guys arm; she had it bent so far back J was surprised it hadn’t snapped off entirely- J felt his heart swell with pride and a massive grin spread across his face. The guy she had at her mercy called out for help and caught J’s eye.

“Please mate, she’s gonna fucking kill me” he screamed and Harley finally noticed they weren’t alone.

“Puddin'!” Harley screamed delighted.

When they’d pulled her round the corner and Harley had lost sight of the Joker she’d gone limp and the 4 guys who’d caught her congratulated each other as they dragged her further down the alley. They wrenched the coat from her, giving her a few smacks across the face for her trouble and Harley cleared her mind, thinking of all the moves she’d learned years ago in self-defence class at college for these very occasions; of course the only times she’d used them since was with her puddin’ and to be fair she’d never really tried to get out of his grasp. She smiled and let them think they were winning. It was only when they dropped her on her ass and made to strip her of her remaining clothes that she’d pounced on them. Two of them were on the ground before the other two had even realised what she’d done and they both made to attack her. ‘Silly pups’ thought Harley smiling and snapping one of their necks leaving the final guy cowering as she stalked towards him. 

“Please, I’m so sorry, I was only doing what they arghhhhhhhh.” Harley laughed as she twisted his arm behind her back and closed her eyes allowing the rush of adrenaline to overtake her. She snapped her eyes open when she heard her would be rapist talking to someone and was amazed to find J standing watching her with a maniacal grin, which she thought must have mirrored her own, spread across his face. 

“Puddin!” She screamed delighted, letting the guys arm go and bounding straight into the Jokers arms letting his kisses cover his face. He let her stand on caressed her face gently, his face darkening when she winced under his touch. He pulled his hoody and cap off and watched the guy who had just attempted to rape Harley’s face switch from confusion to wild panic.

“Jo..Jok…Joker” he eventually spluttered and J laughed one final time before firing a bullet straight into his skull.

Harley pulled on the coat J had lifted and burst into tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Joker leave town.

J held Harley in his arms for what felt like a lifetime before her crying turned into sobs and she was hiccoughing. He smiled down at her, a genuine smile, and she giggled slightly before bursting into tears again.

“I’m so sorry puddin’, I never should have left and I never should have let this bunch of idiots corner me like they did” whispered Harley. J merely held her tight against his body stroking her hair.

“Harley, it’s my fault. It’s my entire fault – you were right, everything you said in the apartment about me loving you, about being afraid – you were right.” Harley smiled up at him – “I love you and I’m really gonna try hard to not let that frighten me into losing you again” he whispered into her hair. He felt Harley relax in his arms and smirked when she lifted her head and bit his lips.

“You’re mine, and I’m yours so stop trying to fuck everything up” she growled smirking, moving her lips along his jaw until he could take no more and grabbed her by the chin kissing her harder than he could ever remember. 

“Let’s get out of here” he mumbled letting her go and putting his hoody and cap back on, his fingers entwined with Harleys as they ducked out of the alley and made their way back to the apartment. Johnny was standing outside and nodded at the Joker and Harley as they all made their way back up to the apartment. 

“When we get in Harley go straight to the bathroom and get in the shower – you need to clean that out” J pointed down at her gunshot and for the first time Harley felt the pain of her attack in the alley. She merely nodded and leant against him humming. 

J watched Harley walk into the bedroom – she had started stripping as soon as they’d walked in and by the time she’d got to the bedroom, was naked and winking at him. He growled, feeling his dick spring to life.

“Johnny, I want my car ready to go in an hour and I want you to cancel the meeting with the O’Haras – tell them it’s their lucky night. Make sure everything is ok at the club and that nobody gets any funny ideas about a hostile takeover while I’m gone – put down any dogs as you see fit. I’m taking Harley away for a few days, we need some time away from this shit hole city” breathed J and Johnny looked at him bewildered. 

“Don’t worry Johnny boy, just need some alone time with her majesty then it’ll be back to shooting up banks and burning down hotels” J chuckled and followed Harley into the bedroom turning to wink at Johnny as he shut the door; ‘he thinks I’m mad’ and J found himself laughing harder at the thought as he stripped off and wandered into the bathroom.

Harley had finally washed the dirt and blood from her skin and thanked god that she didn’t appear to have an infection, but made a note to keep taking antibiotics until she was sure the danger had passed; the only reason she wanted to be confined to bed was because J wouldn’t let her. She snickered at the thought and was washing her hair when she felt J step in behind her his cock hard against her ass. Harley moaned and turned to face him kissing him hard on the lips, running her hand through his hair. J lifted her left leg onto his shoulder and slid his dick into her hard and fast, admiring how flexible she was. J slammed into her repeatedly one hand on the wall to steady himself, the other thrumming her clit. Harley’s eyes were wild and J knew she was close. He smirked down at her and Harley bit her lip crying out his name as she came repeatedly, her hands scraping down his back drawing blood – he came then and helped her rinse off before quickly washing off himself and pulling her into the bedroom. 

“Harley, baby, pack a bag I’m taking you outta this god forsaken place for a few days” J called to her as she fixed her hair and eyed him suspiciously. He was in the closet packing his own stuff when she wandered in wearing a green lace bralet and heels. He growled as she wrapped her arms around his back.

“Sure thing puddin’ – anything in particular I should bring” she asked running her hands over her own clothes. J turned to face her, ‘would let her where that and only that for the entire time if I could’ thought J as he admired her unclothed ass.

“Just some underwear, bikini’s, dresses – summer clothes you know, oh and your gun” he winked at her and she skipped off back into the bedroom half her closet in her arms. 

Thirty minutes later they were standing in the kitchen adding ammo and painkillers to their bags, joking around.

Harley was excited, they had never gone away together before, except to Arkham and whilst that was always memorable it wasn’t exactly a holiday. They headed down to the garage and found Johnny waiting beside their favourite car – J’s purple lambo. Harley raised her eyebrows.

“Don’t you think we’ll be a bit conspicuous driving around in this” Harley muttered as Johnny put their bags in the boot. J shrugged.

“It’s not like we’re gonna be speeding through Gotham knocking over pedestrians Harley” he teased, “plus bats don’t come out during the day” he winked at her.

She raised her hands in defeat and got in the car. Soon enough they were on the highway stuck in mundane traffic. Harley was bored out of her mind and ran her hands over J’s arm tracing his tattoos with her fingers. He lifted her hand to his mouth and carefully kissed each knuckle. Harley sighed smiling at him, ‘how normal we seem’ she thought and put her head back, dosing off. 

Harley was still sleeping when J pulled up to the Marconi lake house. He sat for a minute and admired the view – the sun was setting, the sky a mixture of orange, pink and purple hues, the reflection dancing on the lake. He turned the ignition off and as quietly as he could took their bags into the house, dumped them in the hall and headed back to the car. He opened Harley’s door and shook her awake. She smiled up at him, her eyes still closed.

“We here puddin’?” she muttered quietly allowing J to help her up out of the car. Harley couldn’t believe her eyes when she managed to open them. It was beautiful, and it was all her puddin’s doing. She grinned at him and dragged him down the jetty to stand right at the edge. She felt him wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck. He hadn’t said anything to her but when Harley turned to look at him he took the words out of her mouth.

“I love you” he breathed and Harley kissed him and laughed. J swept her into his arms and carried her back up, into the house. Harley smirked when he sat her down on one of the chairs in the living room.

“What?” he asked her seemingly surprised by the look on her face. She just shook her head and started to wander around the house. J followed her. 

“Harleeeeey” he called, “tell me” he teased, curling a few strands of her hair that had come astray around his finger. Harley blushed and looked down, picking invisible dirt from her fingernails.

“You carried me across the threshold” she muttered smiling all the while. She glanced up to see J smirking.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to reality, and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me so long to get together - hope you guys like it.

The next four days flew by so quickly Harley wasn’t even sure they had happened. They spent so much time in bed together that Harley was sure their leg muscles would be atrophying by the time they headed home. They had sex constantly and for hours at a time, Harleys cunt was so sore anytime they had both finished she wasn’t sure if she could ever have fucked again; of course J would simply have to look at her and she’d be wet for him. They talked for hours about the stupidest shit and laughed reminiscing about times they’d trapped batman or made a splash at a random party. They enjoyed each other and with no one else to distract them they fell into their own slice of heaven. So it was with great dismay that on their fourth evening at the lake house after a day of swimming and sex in the lake, Harley walked into the dining room, the dinner in her hands, to find J on his phone with a tense look on his face. 

“We’ll be back tonight – have the families meet me at the club” J snapped, slamming the phone on the table and running his hands through his hair resting them on his hips as he stood and watched the sunset over the lake.

“Puddin’?” Harley whispered. She’d been living with a happy joker for the past few days and hadn’t been expecting his usual self to appear so quickly. J sighed and turned to look at her.

“We gotta head home Harls” j muttered moving to head upstairs and pack their stuff up. He wanted to be on the road within 20 minutes and get this shit with the mob families sorted. Apparently in the four days he’d been gone, they’d attracted the attention of the bat and were in dire need of his assistance. He had snorted when Johnny had said this, ‘fucking pussies’ he’d thought. Harley merely sat the dinner on the table and mouthed a quiet ‘oh’. J’s face fell – he’d been having an amazing time too but he knew they weren’t this domesticated couple who lived in their lake house and had a sit down dinner every night, they were the King and Queen of Gotham, and god help anyone who forgot it. He knew Harley knew this too but couldn’t begrudge her disappointment.

“Listen baby” J spoke quietly as he scooped Harley into his arms, “I know you wanna stay” he lifted her chin so she could look in his eyes, “but this isn’t our life, and it would bore you more than you know. You crave excitement, blood, heists – all the things that made you YOU.” 

Harley shifted in his lap and smiled up at him; “of course puddin’” she smiled and jumped up tidying the table as she did so. J sighed and ran his hand through his hair, knowing he’d have to make it up to her. 

Two hours later they were pulling into the underground garage of their apartment building. The car ride home had been quiet; the mood sullen, like they’d had an unspoken argument. They pulled into their spot and J switched the ignition off. He took Harleys hand in his and kissed it gently, offering her a small smile to try and appease her but she still looked upset. They got out of the car and made their way into the lift.

“What time do you want me ready for?” Harley asked, disinterested and distracted looking at her nails and wondering what colour she should paint them.

J just growled and said nothing walking straight past her and into the apartment. Harley stood looking at him but couldn’t muster the energy to storm after him. She wandered into the kitchen, grabbed some water from the fridge and headed for the bedroom. J was combing his hair wearing nothing but a pair of black suit pants that were hanging so low on his hips and tempting Harley, she padded across the floor when J looked up and barged past her, bruising her arm.

“Ammm an excuse me wouldn’t go amiss you know” Harley muttered. He lunged for her and Harley stumbled back, his mood catching her by surprise.

“You know what else wouldn’t go amiss Harley, some fucking gratitude” he hissed in her ear as he held his hand around her throat.

“We’ve had a lovely few days away but enough is enough, I didn’t sign up for this wimpy shit. You can fucking wallow in self-pity by yourself for the rest of the night as far as I’m concerned, cause I’ve had enough” and he slammed out of the room without a second glance.

Harley grabbed the closest thing to hand and threw it at the door imagining it to be J’s smug face. 

“Bastard” she screamed at the door. She heard movement on the other side but no one came in and 5 minutes later she heard the front door close. She wandered into the living room to find a lackey sitting eating some crisps and watching ‘how to get away with murder’. ‘Ha’ she thought and settled down beside him laying her legs over his daring him to comment and watched along with him. 3 episodes later she was so hooked she didn’t even notice the front door re-open.

J and Johnny walked into the apartment talking about the night’s events. When he had arrived at the club they’d all been waiting for him anxiously. He managed to stop himself shooting any of the bosses but hadn’t spared a few henchmen. Harley had left him in a foul mood and he needed to let off some steam. He drank and let a few of the girls, who’d normally not come within 100 yards of him for fear of Harley ripping their innards out and wearing them around her neck, give him topless lap dances until he’d had enough; they were entertaining enough but they were no Harley. Still when he’d walked into the apartment he hadn’t expected her to be lying all over one of his lackeys, and he definitely hadn’t expected her to be putting on such a show. She was wearing a nightdress- with no underwear and it had slipped right up to the top of her thigh, her pussy was puffy and her left nipple was peeking out over the top.

J’s anger and jealousy crashed upon him and before he knew it he’d whipped his gun out and shot him in the head. Harley jumped as the body slumped over her legs, blood running down the couch. She lifted her eyes to J’s as they blazed into her.

“Better get this shit cleaned up before you come to bed puddin’” she sneered at him as she jumped off the sofa, left the dishes in the kitchen and waltzed into the bedroom. She turned at the last minute smirking, “Night johnny” and closed the door behind her.

Harley threw up as soon as she made it to the bathroom. What was wrong with her? She knew she’d been entertaining the lackey but she hadn’t expected to J to react the way he had. Especially since she’d noticed the lipstick marks on his shirt when she’d finally looked him – the hypocrisy astounded her. 

She sat back against the bath as her stomach finally settled and pulled the pregnancy test out of her toiletry bag. She had noticed she was late when they were at the lake house and had got a test on the way back into the city. She laughed at even the thought it might be positive but still she ripped the stick open and spread her legs to pee on the end. It wasn’t her first time and she washed her face while she waited the three minutes.

J had stood looking at the door while Johnny was more pro-active and called some extra guys up to the apartment.

“Night boss” he finally said and J realised he hadn’t moved while they’d disposed of the couch and the body. 

He walked towards the bedroom thinking of all the possible punishments he could inflict on Harley but found the bedroom empty and the bathroom door closed. He expected her to fight him tonight; they’d been building to this moment all day. 

When he finally burst into the bathroom he definitely hadn’t expected her to be crying her eyes out and holding a pregnancy test, he was sure of that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decisions, decisions?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments - seriously they are motivating me so much :) anyway I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

She heard J open the door before she had a chance to hide both her shock and the test. She had been bawling her eyes out –the test was positive. J stared at her hand and she stared at him. They had never talked about a kid. Ever. J had never once brought up what she had drunkenly told him one evening and she had known when he’d laughed her out of the room that she never would either. They never used contraception. Harley had thought that her dip in a VAT of acid had destroyed the dream she’d once had of being a mother, and had assumed J’s dip long before her would have ended his own virility. 

Still he said nothing as he took the test out of her hand and stared at the little blue cross. He left Harley on the floor and backed into the bedroom. Harley had stopped crying now and was staring at the bathroom light, watching it swing one way then the other. Eventually she dragged herself off the floor and into the bedroom, sitting herself down on the edge of the bed. She was watching J out of the corner of her eye; he had started pacing, and she started panicking.

“Puddin’” Harley whispered, “I’m sorry?”

“What for Harls, what for? So many indiscretions – getting shot, almost dying, getting pregnant? Which one of these would you like the sorry to count for Harley, which fucking one” J hissed at her before grabbing a jacket and storming out of the room.

He had to think, to be alone, because he knew if he stayed in that room with Harley her beautiful pale face streaked with tears, he’d strangle the life out of her. ‘Lives’ he corrected himself growling and walking into the dark night, quiet apart from a few sirens in the distance.

Harley stared at the door for a long time. The sun eventually rose, the light trickling into the bedroom and it was only when the light had been shining on her foot for long enough that it burned that she lay back on the bed. It was very quiet. Harley couldn’t remember the last time it had ever been so quiet; even in Arkham in the dead of night, there were always screams to keep her company on the nights J couldn’t sneak into her cell. Harley closed her eyes and absentmindedly found her hand thrumming her stomach. It took her a few minutes to realise the action but when she did she found the tears flowing once again. She wasn’t upset or happy, distraught or delighted, she just felt empty, even though she was the furthest from being empty she’d been in her life. 

‘I’m going to have a baby’ she thought and the smallest of smiles crept across her face until she was laughing deliriously. The thought was hysterical, that the two most notorious criminals in Gotham could have a child. ‘Sure thing Harley’ she laughed and sat up.

“Oh look there’s the perfect spot for a crib right beside the table of guns and C4 and look room for a changing table there leaning against a wall of knives, what could possibly go wrong” she laughed. Harley jumped up and cradled an imaginary child.

“Ssshhhh puddin’, don’t cry your perfectly sane and normal father will be home from his ‘bank job’ any minute now” Harley shouted, throwing the imaginary baby in the air as she strode towards the wall where they kept their knives. She stopped, her eyes scanning for the sharpest knife before she ripped it down and twirled it in her hand. She walked over to the mirror and slid out of the nightdress she’d been wearing.

She traced the knife over her body like a pen feeling every bump and curve under it, lingering slightly longer on her breasts, stomach and ass. They were the areas that would change the most. She dropped the knife and cupped her tits, they would be massive and her eyes widened with desire at the thought of J motor boating them when they were the size of watermelons. She felt her ass, J loved her ass now, ‘probably not so much when it’s got more creases in it than a badly ironed shirt’ she thought moving her hands to her stomach. It was harder to imagine a full pregnant stomach with a happy lively baby moving about in it because Harley’s stomach was flatter than their kitchen worktop. Even when she pushed it out, she couldn’t imagine it, and she felt her anger bubble up. Even her body couldn’t believe she was truly pregnant. 

She bent down, picked the knife up and lay back down on the bed, the tears once again threatening to undo her. She knew now that she wanted this baby, that it had been all she’d ever wanted, and even if she could nothing to convince J that this was perfect, a lil’ puddin’ of their own, a Jr. Joker, that nothing was going to stop her being with the little lump of cells growing inside her, not even J. 

“Rock a bye baby on the treetoppp……” whispered Harley as she closed her eyes, and let the sleep she’d been avoiding take her, the knife loosening in her hand as she sang.

J walked until his feet hurt and then he kept on going. He counted dogs, cats, red cars, anything to keep him from thinking about Harley. He kept his head down the entire time, ‘God help the first soul he came across’ he thought. Eventually he reached the edge of Gotham and standing on a cliff he watched the sun rise, the water reflecting the light in the bay and eventually the buildings of Gotham itself. He sat down, dangling his legs over the edge and watched the tide come in. 

He thought back to the first time he’d met Harley. She had been his psych in Arkham. He didn’t particularly get along with his psych’s, they usually ended up dead when he escaped; their incorrect diagnoses always helped him in his mission to end them. But Harleen Quinzel had taken him by surprise. She’d been so innocent in her obvious intentions to ‘cure him’ and J had never failed to notice how much attention she paid to him and would often find himself watching her breasts rise and fall with her breathing, always trying to escape from the tight blouse she had on, how her skirt always slid up her thigh and teased him. He couldn’t wait to break her- then kill her, he’d fantasised about it enough nights in his cell. But she hadn’t broken and J had found himself impressed by her strength and began to fantasise about how strong she really was. They had found themselves at Ace soon after. J shook the memory from his head and once again found himself staring out over the bay.

‘I’m gonna kill her’ he thought and then he remembered how less than a week ago he had brought her to the edge of that very cliff and how surprised and upset he’d been when he thought he’d pushed her over it. He screamed, his frustration with the situation he found himself in beginning to overwhelm him.  
He had never ever thought this would happen, ‘I mean who falls into acid, has their skin turn white, their hair green, their teeth shattering so that instead their mouth resembles a metal depository, who barely survives all those changes and still has the gift of life left?’ J thought miserably. He thought back to the night Harley had told him about being married with kids and living in the suburbs, how he’d laughed at her, how now he imagined what it would be like to love her enough to make an honest woman out of her, to witness the birth of a life they had created together, to move her away from their psychotic lives in Gotham to a quiet city with good schools and white picket fences. He laughed, the noise echoing for miles. He stood up and dialled Johnny’s number for a lift back to Harley. ‘How funny it would be to be normal’ he thought. He imagined what Harley was doing right now and felt his anxiety peak. What if she wanted to leave again, what if she had already left because she thought she knew how he felt? He felt his fingernails dig into the palm of his hand as he walked back to the road. Johnny was waiting for him.

“Boss” he nodded and J simply growled, “We gotta make a pit stop on the way home!”

Harley felt cold and stretched her hand out to J’s side of the bed feeling around for him. It was hot. She frowned at the drastic temperatures until she realised a shadow was making her cold. She opened her eyes and saw J standing at the bottom of the bed twirling the knife she had fallen asleep with between his fingers. She growled.

“Puddin’” she muttered angrily and placed a protective hand over her stomach, drawing her knees to her chest covering herself since she was on top of the cover. 

J frowned at her actions, ‘she thinks I’m gonna hurt her. NO.’ his eyes widening at the horror, ‘she thinks I’m gonna hurt the baby, our baby’ and he stared down at the knife realising why he’d found it in the bed when he’d got home. He dropped it like it was a piece of hot coal and Harley felt confusion settle upon her as he moved round to her side of the bed, his hands in the air like he was surrendering, and knelt beside her. He took her hand and kissed it pulling her into an embrace Harley never knew she needed.

“Are you ok?” she asked quietly optimistic. He looked down at her, the hope obvious in her eyes.

“I don’t know Harley. I just ….. I know I love you and if this is what makes you happy, then it will make me happy too” whispered J as he pulled her closer to him and let his fingers entwine with hers, resting on her non-existent bump.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was thrown all day :/ and it took hours to get 10 words written!

Harley sat in his lap for a few minutes but eventually couldn’t hold her tongue anymore.

“Is that it?” she asked quietly, watching his face change from content to pissed off.

“I mean yeah great you love me! I’m fucking fantastic – why wouldn’t you love me?” she muttered standing up from him and standing at the opposite end of the room, her arms folded across her chest. 

“Seriously Harley” hissed J as he too stood. He realised she was naked, he could see how hard the cold air had made her nipples and his cock twitched to life for the first time in almost a day, as he pictured how fucking divine she would look in a few months with a growing bump and even juicier tits.

“I’ve just told you I love you, that if this baby is what you want then that’s ok, and you’re asking me if that’s it. What would you like to hear baby?” His voice was louder now as he stalked towards her and Harley saw her mistake etched on his face – he was hurt.

“Would you like to hear how sorry I am that I am a fucking maniac for thinking playing Russian roulette with you was ever a good idea, for never saying ‘I love you’ when I’ve felt it for as long as I can remember, or for never telling you how sorry I am that we would never be able to have a normal life with a house and a garden and a FUCKING KID” he exclaimed causing her to flinch under his gaze, his face inches from her own. Harley bit her lip; J growled and slammed his fist into the wall behind her.

“For fucks sake Harley, what more do you want? I never thought this would happen, me you and a fucking baby! I mean what are we gonna do when it’s born and we’re on a job huh, grab a babysitter? What if we get caught huh, what will happen to the kid then? FUCK, what if between now and 9 months’ time we get caught, they won’t just let you keep a baby Harley, never mind the fact that it would be MINE! They’d drown it before you even got a chance to see it Harley! Even if everything is fine, what about us, you’re mine Harley, and you know how much I HATE sharing!” He snarled at her jerking the hand he had grasped her chin with away from her and walking towards the bed again. Harley stood shaking, tears streaming down her face getting her feet wet. J stood running his hands through his hair and growled. He bent down and lifted a bag that Harley hadn’t noticed, he turned towards her.

“But you know what Harley” J snapped, “It doesn’t even fucking matter because you are MINE, and this baby” he lowered his hand to her stomach, dragging his nails across her ‘lucky you’ tattoo, “is OURS!” and he thrust the bag into her arms. 

Harley’s eyes widened as she looked inside the bag; she felt her anger and fear melt away as she grinned up at the Joker. Inside were two baby sleepsuits; pink and blue. He shrugged and Harley threw herself into his arms.

“Oh Puddin’” she mumbled as she kissed him hard on the lips. 

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He breathed a sigh of relief; it had been a long 12 hours. He pulled Harley from him and dumped her on the bed pulling the covers back; Harley sat up and watched him strip.

“Yeah, yeah I’m beautiful” he mocked as he clambered into the bed and pulled her to him, his hand resting on her ass. Harley felt her stomach flutter, her cunt getting wetter as J left tiny hickies along her neck, his hand trailing along her side as he did. 

Eventually she felt him place a proper kiss on her neck and she turned to face him, the lust evident in her eyes. But he was asleep and even though Harley felt her body ache for him she smiled to herself and fell asleep in his arms.

J was jolted awake by the sound of retching and vomiting. He sighed and ignoring his hard on wandered into the bathroom. Harley was on her knees and smiled up at him managing a quick “hi Puddin’” before she threw up again. J didn’t let her see the small flicker of annoyance that flashed across his face before he knelt behind her, pulled the hair from her face and rubbed her back.  
‘Welcome to the rest of your life’ he thought darkly before helping Harley to her feet and getting back into bed leaving her to sort herself out. She slipped back into the bed, her head on his chest; she could hear how fast his heart was.

“What’s the time Puddin?” she wondered aloud as J lifted his arm, checking his watch.

“8pm Harls” J muttered before getting out of bed and moving towards the bathroom – he shut the door. Harley watched him go and tried not to let the bile rising up in her stomach overtake her. She knew this wasn’t going to be easy and even if J had told her he was fine, he would still take convincing down the road. She got out of bed slowly and traipsed over to the closet. She pulled out a black and gold dress laid it on the bed and proceeded to join J in the shower. He was sitting under the water with his head in his hands, mumbling about second chances when Harley walked in. 

“Puddin’…..J” she whispered retreating quickly, deciding to take her chances in the main bathroom when he flashed her a thunderous look. She bumped into Johnny on the way.

“Boss is in the shower Johnny so I wouldn’t bother going in there” she muttered. He looked at her as if she had two heads when he realised where she was heading.

“Course” he mumbled as she shut the door and proceeded to wash away the vomit and tears of the past day.

J let the water cascade over him trying not to let the bile he felt rising in his throat overtake him. ‘What is happening to me – I’m not a romantic family man, I left that all behind lifetimes ago.’ It was Harley he knew of course. She had got under his skin as soon as they’d met and he’d never been able to scratch her back out. ‘This is just a sacrifice I am going to have to make, for her. Of course 9 months is still a long way off. It would be no use if she got her hopes up before it was even born’ he thought quietly - everything he had told her earlier was still true. 

J felt ill, ‘it would destroy her if something happened……not me, but Harley yes’ – “and then what use would she be!” he found himself shouting.

He left the bathroom and found the bedroom empty but saw Harley’s dress on the bed. ‘Good – she still knows her place at least’ and he started getting ready himself. When he left the closet, doing the buttons on his shirt halfway, he saw Harley bent over doing her shoes up. She was dressed but hadn’t put any underwear on and her cunt looked spectacular with her legs spread as they were. He was thrusting into her pulling her hair back before she even knew he was back in the room.

“Puddin’” she moaned under him and moved her hand to play with her clit. J slapped it away.

“Did I say you could do that baby?” he growled in her ear pulling her hair tighter, Harley moaned her desire for him overtaking her senses so she didn’t notice when he pulled a knife on her, the tip puncturing a tiny hole in her neck.

“Arghhhh Puddin’, you’re hurting me” she rasped. J pulled her tight to his body.

“And don’t you forget it” he hissed as he felt himself unload into her and licked the blood that was dripping down her neck.

“Five minutes Harley” he called to her, leaving the bedroom and her to clean herself up. She was pouting something fierce at having been denied her own release.

“Two can play that game Puddin’” she growled, grabbing some jewellery and heading out to meet him. 

They were both so distracted they didn’t notice the GCPD car sitting across the street when they got in the car and the young officer, who had been minding his own business grabbing a cup of coffee, almost having heart failure at the sight of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Harley sat opposite J in the car, her legs crossed and she could feel him staring at her cunt. She smirked and shuffled around the seat watching his eyes widen in the reflection of the window.

“Harley, Harley, Harley” she heard him growl and she turned her head slowly, smiling as innocently as she could.

“Puddin’?” she said slowly pulling one of her knees to her chest pretending to fix her shoe. She kept her head down but couldn’t resist dragging her eyes up to see his face as he watched her. She glanced down and saw his cock straining hard against his suit pants. She smirked and lowered her leg.

“Puddin'?” she asked again careful to watch his eyes meet hers. Now he smiled as innocently as he could at her and Harley knew he knew the game they were playing. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“Game on” he growled and sat back this time never taking his eyes from hers even when she ran her fingers along the inside of her thighs.

‘What a dirty little girl she is’ thought J as he watched Harley tease herself. He had forgotten everything else, focusing on Harleys eyes the only thing he had enough concentration for since most of his blood supply was being directed to his cock. He resisted the urge to growl, knowing it would only satisfy Harley to know she was having such an effect on him, but it, along with his dick was getting much harder.

Eventually the car pulled into the alley behind the club and J helped Harley out of the car. Of course he helped himself to a few gropes of her too and felt the goose bumps on her arm as he gifted her his touch. Harley looked at him and swallowed hard but said nothing just walking straight on into the club, turning to give him a wink before moving to the stages where she usually spent her evenings. 

J didn’t take his eyes off her as he made his way to their booth and Harley knew it grabbing the first guy she caught giving her the eye and pulling him up onto the stage with her. J’s eyes widened, his cock now in real danger of splitting a hole in his trousers. ‘I taught her well’ he smirked to himself this time watching Harleys eyes grow wide as he pulled the closest girl to him, whispering in her ear moving his hands along her chest as he did.

Harley couldn’t believe he was acting so brazen in front of her and that little slut he had pulled onto his lap obviously had no idea about Harley else she would not have been running her hands up and down her Puddin’s thighs like he was hers to touch. Harley was sure if she could set things on fire with her mind, the girl would be nothing but a scorch mark. She marked her in her mind for later; she’d enjoy splitting her head in half and watching the blood splatter onto her own pale skin. Harley felt the guy she had pulled up onto stage with her move his hands around her waist and rest them on her stomach. 

Harley giggled; she knew she’d won the game now. This random hadn’t only put his hands on her which was a sure fire way to get killed by the Joker himself, but he’d rested his hand where their baby was growing, ‘J will love torturing him’ she mused and thought about how severe her own punishment would be, the wave of desire coursing through her as she looked up expecting to find J meeting her gaze. Except when she looked up he was gone. Harley felt her jealousy crawl across her skin as she danced harder with her own partner, scanning the room for J’s signature green hair, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted him being led into a backroom.

Harley pouted, he was really trying to one up her and now he hadn’t even seen her win the game. She’d show him and turned so she was facing the poor soul who’d be wishing he’d never laid eyes on her by the end of the night.

“Wanna get some privacy” she shouted over the music biting his ear as she did. He nodded like a puppy; Harley laughed and dragged him off in the direction she’d seen her Puddin’ go.

J let the girl he’d accosted lead him away from the booth. He hadn’t stopped watching Harley but had to look where he was going and dragged his eyes from her, his own jealousy only heightening his desire to severely punish Harley for her insolence. He didn’t even feel sorry for the girl who was about to “entertain” him- everyone knew what Harley was like, her death would be a reprieve from Harley’s punishment, the girl should have known better. 

She had her dress off as soon as the door was closed and strode towards the Joker with nothing but her heels and underwear. J didn’t even have to direct her, she led him across to the bed they had in there and attempted to give him the lap dance of his life. J thought it was mediocre at best, Harley could do better in her sleep. He grew harder at the thought of her walking in and finding him like this; it wouldn’t take her long to notice his absence and it wasn’t like she could punish him.

“Oh mister J you feel so good” the nameless brunette gasped, running her hands up his chest until J stopped her, giving her a toothy smile eyes flicking to the door every few seconds. It was only when he saw the door open that he fully engaged with his own hussy and grabbed her hair pulling her close to him, letting her hands roam across his chest.

“Oh yeah ‘Puddin’ just like that hold daddy close, hmmm your daddy’s ‘favourite’ girl” J said never taking his eyes off Harleys as she was pulled into the room behind her own toy. He smirked at her and Harleys eye’s almost popped out of her skull, not to mention her partners.

“OMG! Mr Joker, Sir, I’m so sorry, we, we’re so sorry we never meant to interrupt” he stuttered as he once again put his arms around Harley’s waist and tried to pull her from the room. It was Harley’s turn to smirk now, as J stopped encouraging his ‘friend’ and stared at Harley’s stomach.

“I win” she smiled and from behind her back swung her baseball bat forward and knocked the slut who’d been sucking off her puddin’ clean off his dick and onto the floor. 

Harley’s poor friend didn’t know what had hit him when J faster than a whip, had stood and shot him clean between the eyes.  
J turned and watched as Harley beat his former companion to death, reminding her with every swing that the Joker was her property. When she had finally beaten the girls skull into a puddle of brains she turned and hit J once in stomach, her full force behind it. J let her, it only turned her on more and his cock lurched when she dropped the bat and thrust herself into his arms, her legs wrapped round his back, her hot wet cunt slamming down instantly onto his cock, connecting them like magnets.

“I can’t believe you let her touch you Puddin’” Harley breathed between kisses. J growled under her.

“You’re one to talk Harley” J replied his kisses hot on her skin, his lips bruising her flesh, “letting someone else touch what’s mine.” Harley pouted.

“Yes well, I never had his dick in my mouth did I Joker?” J growled and walked forward with Harley still bouncing on his dick and threw her on the bed. Lifting her legs onto his shoulders, he slid his cock up and down her slit, lingering on her clit just long enough so that he could see the whites of her eyes. He slammed into her hard then, snapping Harley back to reality. 

“You want this?” J smirked down at her. Harley could only nod the pleasure overwhelming her.

“Say it” J grunted, thrusting into her harder, “pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty?”

“PLEASE” Harley screamed. J could only laugh and felt Harley shuddering beneath him, clenching her cunt around him so tight that he had no choice but to join her in her release. He lay down on the bed beside her and laughed at the sight of her; sweaty, messy and his. He let her straddle him and kissed her, each biting and marking the other when Johnny burst into the room. J growled.

“Boss, the cops, they’re here, they’ve got swat and everything” he shouted and barred the door behind him. J pushed Harley onto the floor and stood running his hand through his hair. They had installed a secret exit for these very occasions. They made their way through it now exiting into the alley behind the club further down from where they usually entered. J swore loudly as Harley started to throw up.

“For fuck’s sake Harley” J hissed as Harley gave him an apologetic look before throwing up again, “let’s go” he pulled her onto the crowded street and they walked the few blocks back to their apartment building. J turned the corner and almost ran into a group of officers who were heading their way. 

“Fuck” he swore under his breath and pulled Harley close to him and into an alley. He grasped her head in his hands, “time to move baby! Johnny get us a car, we’ll head to the factory.” Harley merely nodded and moved further down the alley.

“I’m gonna be sick again Puddin’, just give me a minute” she called back not seeing the team of SWAT turn the corner in front of her. She came to a standstill, the shock evident on her face at having being captured so easily but not as great as the shock they got when she threw up all over their feet. They quickly got a hand round her mouth and were attempting to sedate her when she managed a strangled “PUDDIN’”.

J turned wondering why Harley would be making such a ruckus. Then he saw why.


	15. Chapter 15

Harley had got her bearings and without fault, flipped the guy who was holding her and stamped on his head, her stiletto heel piercing his eye socket.

“Eughhhhhhhh” Harley grimaced before round housing 3 of the other guys and knocking them into some bins. J had reached her now and threw her his gun and she quickly dispatched the swat team. She knelt down and pulled one of their radios to her ear, looking up at J and passing him back his gun. 

“Sounds like some kid cop seen us leave earlier puddin’, that’s how they knew we were at the club and why they’re here” Harley whispered still listening into the conversation. Too late Harley realised there was a syringe sticking out of her arm and she collapsed just as J reached her.

J growled, the apartment had been his only home with Harley and he was disappointed to leave the luxury and privacy it had provided them with. Still, J wasn’t stupid and had never kept anything important there with drop spots hidden all over the city. Johnny pulled a new car into the alley and J lifted Harley quickly into it. She was only unconscious; her breathing was as regular as expected. Johnny pulled into the traffic and Harley eventually woke up, clearly there hadn’t been very much tranquilizer in the injection. She sat in silence because even though she knew this hadn’t been her fault, she could feel the tension between them and didn’t want to push her luck.

“Puddin’?” Harley asked softly, not able to take the silence anymore, reaching her hand towards J. He quickly took it and pulled her into his lap. She smiled up at him, his good mood completely taking her by surprise. But J was far from a good mood and he held her wrists tight bringing his face to hers.

“Harley, darling, light of my life, ever present thorn in my side” J spat at her, “Just what exactly do you think would have happened to you if I hadn’t been there to give you my gun, huh hun? Would you like me to tell you pooh? They would have sedated you easily, even if you had managed to overcome a few of them, they would have been on you like flies on shit because you were paying no attention to your surroundings Harley. No fucks given as you sauntered down that alley. And then what would have happened? You’d be in fucking Arkham – again. And I’d have to come and get you – again. Wasting precious fucking time – again.” Harley rolled her eyes and J lost any semblance of patience he had. 

“IT’S NOT FUCKING FUNNY HARLEY” he screamed as his grip on her wrist tightened. They didn’t break eye contact until they heard the crunch of Harley’s bones. She looked away first as he let her go and she scrambled to the other side of the car. J felt his breathing return to normal as he stared out of the window, the rain and Harley’s sobs the only noises he could hear. Johnny pulled into the abandoned warehouse district and J got out of the car without a second glance. Harley sat where she was.

“Ammm Harley, you’re gonna have to get out of the car, I gotta get rid you see” Harley heard Johnny mumble. 

She turned until she met his gaze in the rear-view mirror, he looked away the look was so fierce and Harley cradling her wrist, stumbled out of the car and followed J into the condemned factory. Harley had never been here before but knew it was where most of the lackeys stayed and where J concocted his best plans – away from the hustle and bustle of the city. ‘Away from me’ Harley thought and didn’t know whether to take it as a compliment or not. 

She followed him into what she assumed was his office and sat down on the sofa J had in the corner of the room. He was rummaging through his desk muttering to himself. Harley kept her head down and admired his handiwork; her wrist was purple and it hurt like fuck. She hissed out her breath as she cradled it again and watched J. Finally he found what he was looking for and sauntered towards her a scowl on his face. He took her wrist in his hand and gently kissed it before bandaging it up and putting it in a splint. Harley breathed a sigh of relief and swallowed down the painkillers he had in his outstretched hand. J stood back up and sat down at his desk putting his feet up on it. Harley took her chance.

“Puddin’?” she mumbled walking towards him. He didn’t even open his eyes.

“Just leave it Harley, really, I’m not in the mood and I would HATE to break your other wrist too” he sneered at her. Harley huffed and stormed out of the room, she got it, she was pissed at her idiocy too, still he was over-reacting a bit even for him thought Harley running straight into some of J’s lackey’s she hadn’t had the displeasure of meeting yet. She internally reprimanded herself for once again not paying attention to what she was doing, ‘this isn’t pregnancy brain, this is I am a fucking imbecile brain’ she laughed loudly. 

“Hi Boys” she said loudly enough for J to hear.

“Oh we’re not boy’s blondie” the tall one leered, as they circled round her, “we’re men. Real strong men who know just what to do with a little doll like you!” Harley just grinned up at them; ‘they have no idea who I am’ she thought and started laughing.

“What’s so funny doll? Don’t believe us or don’t you think you could handle 4 big strong men?” another taunted her. Harley smiled up at them once again.

“Of course! I’m just a poor, defenceless girl, not even a woman yet really” she remarked in her sweetest innocent voice, “sure why don’t you check with the boss man, make sure you’re not treading on anyone else’s toes before you prove yourselves to me huh?” Harley couldn’t stop the smile from spreading her across her face as they looked to each other and grabbed her roughly pulling her back into the Joker’s office. J was still sitting exactly how Harley had left him. He didn’t even look up when they all traipsed in.

“Harley” he growled before finally looking up, a surprised look on his face. Harley caught his gaze and merely raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Fellas’ how can I help you?” he smiled at them gesturing for them to sit down in the chairs in front of him. They did, the one who had been leering at Harley the longest pulling her down onto his lap. She could feel his dick getting harder, as she realised he was looking down her dress. She shuddered in disgust and turned to look at J once again raising her eyebrows at him. He merely mirrored her action and Harley smirked. ‘Fine’ she thought ‘it’s only been an hour since I murdered someone’ and wrapped her arm around her captor’s neck smiling at him.

“Well boss we just wanted to check, that this piece of ass was for us? We’ll show her a good time then dispose of her, she won’t be no trouble, honest boss” he spoke quietly trying to avoid eye contact with the Joker. J stood and circled round them placing a gun in Harley’s outstretched hand when he wandered past her and allowed himself to drag his finger along her arm. 

Harley didn’t turn to look up at him, she didn’t want to break character, but she felt her desire begin to pool in the bottom of her stomach. J eventually came to stand in front of them his hands behind his back.

“Hmmmmm yeah Robbie I see what you mean she is a fine piece of ass” he spoke to them moving his gaze from one to the other – they had enough sense to actually be looking at him now, Harley felt the one whose lap she was sitting in go stiff. 

“Such a fine piece of assss boys, you should see her face when she’s mewling beneath me” he spoke in a whisper grinning the whole time. Harley turned to look at J now and gnashed her teeth at him.

“But you never said nuffin’” the lackey Harley had under her whispered. She turned back to look at him and gave him a sad smile.

“I know right, how terribly rude of me not to introduce myself when you circled me like a pack of hyena’s” and she laughed pulling the gun to his forehead and shooting him point blank. J shot the rest but he wasn’t laughing along with her.

“Oh come on Puddin’ that was funny” Harley protested as J moved to sit back down at his desk. He turned quickly and grabbed her wrist, the unbroken one and with one twist shattered the bones in it. Harley’s eyes were impossibly wide, the pain threatening to knock her unconscious as she let the tears fall.

“Once again hilarious Harley with her tricks and games has left me four goons short when we’ve probably lost a good few men this evening already to the bloody Blackgate” he scoffed and dragged her out of the office and into what she assumed was his bedroom, throwing her on the mattress and storming out of the room. Harley lay back and cried, the pain making her hysterical.

She was just lucid enough to hear the key turn in the door, locking her in.


	16. Chapter 16

Harley didn’t remember someone one bandaging up her other wrist but when she woke up someone had done just that, she doubted it had been J, ‘probably Johnny’ she thought sadly. She sat up on the mattress and for the first time really looked at the room she was in. It was dark and dingy with mould spreading across the walls and ceiling, the only light came from any that had managed to creep past the dirt on the windows and from the bathroom where it was flickering incessantly. Harley felt sick and managed to make it to the bathroom throwing up all over the toilet bowl, it wouldn’t flush and Harley felt her anger begin to rise. She pulled herself up careful not to lean on her wrists and ran at the door. She bounced right off it and tried 4 more times before realising it was no use; then she kicked it, screaming the whole time.

“I SWEAR TO FUCK J IF YOU DO NOT COME AND LET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW THERE WILL BE BLOODY FUCKING MURDER” Harley emphasised each word with a kick to the door. Eventually she gave up, and sobbing once again lay down on the dirty mattress, trying not to be sick.

J was sitting at his desk working on the plans he had for a home invasion. He hated staying at the factory for more than a few days at any one time, and after last night’s incident was not happy at all with Harley being there. He couldn’t believe there were people stupid enough to think that girls like Harley were for anyone to look at and touch and taste. Harley, had been designed specifically for him and he would be damned if anyone ever touched her again. He thought about the fact he’d not only broken one of her wrists last night but both of them and cringed, ‘too far’ he thought and went back to working on his plans. He was just finishing up when he heard Harley screaming from down the hall. After he’d locked her up last night and she’d fallen asleep he’d made sure to check on her and set her wrist – she was quite handy after all. But he’d still locked the door again on his way out; she still needed to be punished for her idiocy. Still her screaming and banging on the door was irritating him now, he growled and stood quickly to find Johnny waiting outside his door.

“Let’s go” J commanded and they followed. Harley heard multiple cars start and jumped up, rubbing a corner of the window clean just in time to see them all leaving. Harley huffed – she couldn’t do anything without causing permanent damage to her wrists and that was not something she wanted, or something J would find funny; it was a few hours before she heard the cars pull up again. Harley had retreated to a corner of the room completely secluded in the shadow; if no one had known she was in the room at all they’d have had a hard time seeing her. Harley tried not to get her hopes up thinking that her punishment was coming to an end, but she’d been sick a few more times and had still had no luck flushing the toilet; the smell more than anything was the cause of her nausea now. She didn’t move a muscle when she heard the door being unlocked and watched it swing open and J step into the room; she smirked when she saw his face turn up at the smell, now he knew what it was like. Still he didn’t say anything and stepped into the room clearly expecting her to be on the mattress he’d dumped her on. His eyes widened as he peered round the room and Harley heard him growl as he looked right past her twice before realising the white balance in the corner she was sitting in was off. He stomped towards her, and Harley continued to look right past him, he started tapping his foot at her.

“Yes boss?” she eventually said looking up at him with a deadpan expression on her face. Harley was in no mood to be playful, no matter how much she wanted to touch him, for him to touch her, she wouldn’t surrender to him so easily; he had already incapacitated her for the next 6-8 weeks and she wouldn’t forgive him as easily as she usually would have. J smiled an ear to ear grin and squatted so they were at eye level.

“Now, now Harley” he tutted at her, “don’t be a spoilsport! I’ve come here to fetch you from this cesspit of a room and take you home.” Harley was careful not to let any of her feelings display on her face but she felt pleased at least in knowing they had somewhere new to live, still she couldn’t let him appease her so easily and so focused straight ahead, careful not to stare into his steely blue eyes; they’d be her undoing.

J was not happy with this little display of defiance, and grabbed Harley’s chin forcing her to look him in the eye.

“Smile now for daddy, like a good girl” he hissed but Harley didn’t and J backhanded her across the face, one of his rings catching her on the cheek leaving her with a deep scratch, before grabbing her by the chin once more.

“Last chance Harley” he hissed louder this time. Harley was out of her mind with rage and wanted nothing more than to smile at him, give him what he wanted so he would give her what she needed; him. But she knew in the long run this was better for her and so said nothing and continued to look past him; she wished she could have stopped the one solitary tear from escaping and rolling down her cheek till it splashed on J’s hand. J looked down at his hand and let her chin go banging her head off the wall as he did so.

“FINEEEEE” he shouted as he stormed out of the room and left Harley to cry silently in the corner again. J was exasperated with her. He had spent most of the afternoon acquiring a nice new apartment for them with an extra bedroom; he had felt bad for breaking her wrists and had wanted to show her how sorry he was, but she was so stubborn. J felt his frustration lick at his skin and turned around hitting the lackey directly behind him square in the jaw. He continued beating him until his entire face was covered in blood and he was a quivering mess. J smiled, feeling better.

“Get this mess cleaned up” he muttered to no one in particular and saw out of the corner of his eye, as he entered the office and closed the door, that about 10 other goons had jumped up to do it. J was thinking about what he should do with Harley. He could just take her to the new house and that would be it – he didn’t have to punish her but he knew that she’d still be the same no matter where they were because SHE was angry at HIM. He was beginning to get angry with himself. He had allowed himself to be concerned about the baby when Harley had been caught off guard by those SWAT guys last night and instead of telling her this he’d acted like she was an inconvenience.

“She’s being an inconvenience now” he muttered quietly and opened the bottle of scotch he had in his desk, not bothering with a glass. None the less, he would not be apologising to her and if she wouldn’t give up her self- righteousness he’d just have to play the long game. Shifting his cock that had somehow gotten hard in the 5 minutes he’d spent with Harley, he called Johnny into the room and told him the plan. Johnny stared at him in disbelief but nodded along. When he was done, J packed his shit up.

Harley was standing at the window contemplating her behaviour and how much she wished she could change her mind. She knew there was no point throwing a hissy fit and banging on the door; that would only make J more determined in his punishment of her. She was playing with her “puddin’” necklace that J had got her last week when she saw him heading to the car alone. Her heart lurched and she pressed her hand to the glass and so wished she wasn’t as stubborn as he was, she saw him turn and look at her as the tears streamed down her face. 

She didn’t see him again for 2 weeks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and following - I love reading all your messages and they really help motivate me - I only published the first chapter 10 days ago and already we're at 10,000 hits - eeek you all rock <3

Harley didn’t really notice the time slip by. She was so busy working on improving her fighting skills without using her hands and had planned a heist for her and the Joker when they finally made up. She missed him every single minute of every single day. Every time the door to the upper levels of the factory creaked open she felt her heart beat faster and her breath get shallower, it was never him of course and Harley had a feeling it was never going to be him because she’d made her bed and now she had to lie in it; she wasn’t sure how much longer she could lie in it though. 

As soon as the Joker had left Johnny had come to see her and relayed J’s message; Harley had managed to compose herself just in time. He told her J was leaving and well that was it really; she had to stay at the factory, though could leave that awful room and stay in J’s room, and she could do what she wanted but she had to be a “good girl” and not force him to return before he was ready. Harley had accepted these conditions but the absence of her puddin’ was wearing her down. He kept appearing in her dreams, not his usual self, he would often be watching her from afar and when Harley would get close he’d disappear in front of her eyes. Harley tried to not let his absence get to her, after all they’d been separated before although this was the first time either of them had had a choice in the matter. As the days went on however she found sleep eluded her and she was really struggling to keep anything down; most days she had toast and within the hour was heaving over the toilet bowl. She knew she was doing herself no favours; she was meant to be getting stronger but to look at her you’d never know. Her skin wasn’t white anymore but grey, her hair was lanky no matter how long she spent on it and the dark circles round her eyes were almost black, not to mention the pain she was in. Most days Harley ignored it working on her combat skills and her robbery plans, she had suffered worse after all, but on the 16th day of not seeing J when she was quietly pacing her room, it hit her so hard she collapsed stretching her arm out as she did and pulling a chair to the ground as she did.

Johnny heard the crash and wondered whether Harley had finally had it with waiting. He had to admit he’d been impressed with her perseverance in not immediately leaving to follow the Joker or to pester him with questions. He ran to the room expecting her to be midway through an escape not unconscious and twitching on the floor as if experiencing a fit. He skidded over to her, ‘shit’ he thought; J had warned him that if anything happened to her it would be his balls on the chopping block.

“ROBBIE” he shouted for his 2nd who appeared in the doorway and blanched when he seen him, “Call the boss now, tell him it’s not a joke” Johnny calmingly said and looked down at Harley to see the blood pooling between her legs, this was not his day, “and the doctor we have on the books, get him here NOW!” Johnny lifted Harley onto the bed and rolled her on her side, something he’d picked up watching TV with her on numerous occasions, and prayed to God he’d got to her in time. Eventually she stopped shaking and was lying lifeless in his arms but was still breathing. Johnny didn’t know how much time had passed before he heard a car door slam but he was praying it was the doctor and not the Joker; whatever was wrong with Harley he knew he’d rather have the answers first and explain later, so he felt his heart drop when J stormed into the room like a bat out of hell and felt his back teeth go flying as J’s fist connected with his jaw.

“Get out” seethed J, “and don’t come back in till the good doctor has arrived”. Johnny nodded meekly and closing the door behind him stood guard outside the room. 

J looked down at Harley and felt the bile rise up in his throat. The 2 weeks since he’d seen her had been horrific for him but he’d stayed away for her own good. He hadn’t eaten and barely slept living in a dark room with vodka whenever he wasn’t raising hell for Batman; He’d raised a lot of hell for Batman in the past 2 weeks. As the days passed since he’d left Harley, he regretted his decision more but she had left him no choice. You couldn’t go round breaking your pregnant girlfriends wrists and expect things to go back to how they had been, it was selfish of him really, he hadn’t thought about what she might have needed, never once considering what she wanted. He stared down at her lacklustre body and realised she had been coping even worse than him. He vowed not to leave her in such a state again but then realised he might not have that choice again. He heard voices outside the door and in one of the most intimate moments of his life gently stroked the hair from her eyes, kissed her forehead gently and willed her with all his strength to wake up before standing and striding to the door throwing it open and finding Johnny muttering to the doctor, a male doctor. 

J just growled, ’just leave it, Harley is the priority right now and it’s not like you’re gonna let her out of your sight’ he thought darkly thinking of all the ways he could rip this guy’s testicles off if he even looked at Harley as anything other than a patient. 

“Please tell me Johnny why the good doctor is out here with you when he should be in here with us?” J turned to Johnny questioningly.

“Yes boss, sorry boss, I was just” J cut him off with a look and Johnny stepped back and looked down. J followed the doctor into the room and watched as he removed various pieces of equipment from his bag. He made to touch Harley and J had his hand around his arm instantly.

“I…I just need to take some blood and check her vitals” he whispered up at the Joker the terror clear on his face. J let his arm go but didn’t move away as he got to work. He saw the doctor’s face blanch when he noticed the blood between Harley’s legs, J hadn’t noticed it before either and was sure the doctors face was an accurate mirror of his own.

“She’s…She’s pregnant” J whispered, the seriousness of Harley’s condition grasping him and shaking him into a slightly saner version of himself. The doctor gawped at him before remembering himself.

“We have to get her to a hospital right away” he gasped and made to pack up. J had his gun in the man’s back before he even got out of his chair.

“NO – she’ll stay here and we’ll have whatever equipment you need brought to you” j said stroking Harley’s hair as he did. The doctor merely nodded and wrote out a list, handing it to a lackey that had appeared at J’s side.

“I should give her an exam then, while we wait” the doctor spoke quietly, pulling on a pair of latex gloves. J had the gun pointing at his head before he even had the first one on, his eyes wider than he had ever felt them before.

“Not a fucking chance” he hissed, signalling with the gun that the doctor should retake his seat.

“Please Mr. Joker, Sir – she could die!” J saw the terror in the man’s eyes – he didn’t want to be the cause of Harley’s death and have to suffer the consequences, J had a feeling he would be suffering all the consequences from now on anyway and nodded, lowering his gun and directing his attention back to Harley’s unconscious form.

“Please don’t die baby” J whispered in Harley’s ear and mentally acknowledged he meant both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the longer wait today - so much going on. I just got finished writing this chapter and its 3am for me - the next chapter will definitely be up earlier later on prob around 9pm GMT :) Thanks for all the support X

Harley’s mouth was drier than anything she had ever experienced in her life. And her head was literally banging, ‘what the actual fuck’ she thought to herself. Her eyes were closed and she knew she was lying down; her head felt like it was floating. Something was leaning on her arm, something heavy because she couldn’t raise it at all, and in her other arm she felt something pulsing. She tried to open her eyes, the light blinded her and she shut them tight deciding to take it a bit slower the next time she opened them. 

She started with her right eye, slowly opening it. She was in the bed in J’s room at the factory, ‘that makes sense’ she thought idly noticing the tube pumping blood into her arm, ‘that does not make sense’ she thought her anxiety beginning to crawl up her throat. Lying still she took a deep breath and slowly opened her left eye. She was sure she was dreaming when she saw J sprawled across her sleeping more soundly than she think she’d ever seen him. 

Harley smiled from ear to ear at the sight of her puddin’ – she had missed him so much she was sure her heart was about to burst she was so happy! Her smile faltered a bit when she realised she was basically laid up in a hospitalised version of J’s room; her anxiety creeped further up her throat and along her skin. 

“Puddin’?” Harley croaked, trying to shake her arm and wake J up. “Puddin’” she rasped again pulling her arm up with such force that it woke J and slapped herself right in the eye. 

“Ow, fuck” Harley screeched scrunching her fingers into a fist and holding it over what she assumed was now a black eye. J was simply staring at her a small grin stretching across his face, growing into hysterics.

“Yeah yeah laugh at the injured and helpless girl” she giggled and held her arms out to him. J sat up on the bed beside her and kissed her hands before wrapping a hand in her hair and kissing her with such gentleness that it shocked Harley into her own bout of hysterics. 

“Puddin?” Harley asked tentatively, “what the fuck happened J? How did I end up in a hospital bed?” Harley’s eyes widened and the tears welled in her eyes as J moved his hand to rest over her stomach.

“The baby?” she whispered; J looked up at her and smiled, Harley wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not.

“It’s fine” J beamed up at her and Harley felt her heart melt the relief was so strong, “You had an infection that none of us noticed so you were more run down than you should have been and when you collapsed you had a slight placental abruption but its ok – you didn’t lose too much blood and the doc says as long as you rest for a few days you’ll be sweet.” J had been running his fingers over Harleys arm as he had told her all this, the goosebumps she was experiencing right now were something else. Every time she felt his skin on hers her desire for him only increased; all the pain and upset from their argument and subsequent not talking for 2 weeks was gone. They were both just relieved to be with one another again. Harley stroked J’s face as he held her hands to his lips.

“Don’t EVER leave me like that again Puddin’”, J raised his eyebrows at her, “I mean it J, I went near madder than I am now without you!” Harley was unable to stop the tears from streaming down her face, J stroked them away and Harley sniggered, “And it doesn’t look like you did too well without me either.” J growled playfully nipping her knuckles with his teeth.

“Dallin’ I still look better than you” he smirked at her. Harley looked down and realised she had a layer of dirt building up on her skin. She grimaced.

“How long was I out for?” she asked pulling herself up. ‘Not too much pain’ she thought idly as J ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her worryingly.

“3 days. You were right on the edge Harley, and you slipped quite a few times” J sighed helping her out of the bed and towards the bathroom. “The doc wouldn’t let me move you from this cesspool, so we had to make it as clean as possible so that your infection didn’t get any worse; you’ve been on IV antibiotics since”. J sat her on the edge of the bath and started to run it, she still needed to rest after all. Harley merely nodded.

“I’m so sorry Puddin’” Harley choked. J knelt down in front of her.

“Hey baby no” he said softly, “it was my fault. I let the anger take over; there was no way I needed to punish you as hard as I did. I just….I just got carried away. And I’m sorry, you’re mine and if anyone else treated you the way I did,” J growled, “I’d rip them limb from limb while they watched and worse. So it’s me, I’m sorry.” Harley gave him a small smile, pressed her hand to his lips and nodded accepting his apology.

“Help me into this bath Puddin’” she eventually mumbled and J raised her arms and pulled the gown she’d been wearing off her and lifted her into the bath. She looked tiny under all those bubbles. 

“Are you just gonna stand there and watch or are you gonna get in too?” Harley asked grabbing a pile of bubbles and blowing them at him. J stripped and slipped in behind her, it’d been a while since he’d opted for a bath instead of a shower and he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d shared one with Harley.

Harley leaned back into J’s arms, her eyes closed, and let herself relax for the first time in weeks. The water was boiling and Harley knew for how white their skin was it would still have a reddish tinge when they eventually got up.

“Did you find us somewhere to live” Harley asked languidly running her hands up and down J’s legs under the water. She could feel his cock getting harder against her back and it pleased her greatly; she’d missed him too, he grunted behind her and started nibbling on her ear.

“Uh huh” he muttered and Harley rolled her eyes, sat up, turned around and straddled him. J’s mood went from indifference to pure lust in 15 seconds. Harley now had her legs wrapped round his back and his cock was resting against her cunt, if she moved he would surely slide right into her, he tits were bobbing right in front of him and he could see how hard her nipples were. He growled.

“Miss me much?” and he made to slip a finger into her cunt when she sat back further on his legs, away from him.

“Tell me about the new digs” she pleaded with him and only when J nodded his agreement did she move back to where she had been.

“Well at first, I just got us another apartment, but when I was all alone I started thinking about how impractical it is to have a kid in an apartment building with zero privacy so I spoke to a few of the guys and they told me about a few new houses being built on the edge of the city, overlooking the bay, big gardens, private you know so I went and got us one. When we get out of this bath, I’ll take you there” J muttered distracted by the fact Harley had been sliding her cunt all over his cock the entire time he’d been speaking. He looked up at her, his carnal instincts taking over and lifting her slightly slammed her down hard on his cock. Harley smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm so sorry for the 2 day wait, I've just been so busy and had maybe 6 hours sleep over the past 2 days. Anyway here are 1500 words and I promise I will update again later today :)

They stayed in the bath till it was cold and their skin was slightly pruned. J helped Harley up and carried her into the bedroom supping her on the bed before getting dressed in the clothes he had been wearing. Harley watched him getting ready, the bath had been nice and the sex had been great but she was feeling worse for it. She sighed and got off the bed and grabbed a baggy t shirt and a pair of shorts she had lying in the corner of the room, slipping on her high tops and throwing her hair into a messy bun, ‘the sooner I’m ready the sooner we can leave’ she thought and pushed through the pain that was beginning to creep upon her. When she was ready and had thrown on a jacket she caught J staring at her.

“Maybe you should get back into bed Harley, the new house isn’t going anywhere and we can go tomorrow. You still need to rest; you look worse than before.” Harley pouted and ignoring J walked out of the room and made her way to the stairs down to the main factory floor. She heard J thundering after her and turned around just in time to watch him sweep her into his arms.

“You’re so fucking stubborn” he muttered to her as he carried her down the stairs and out into the car. Harley cradled her face in his neck and started licking from his ear to his collarbone.

“You really gotta stop carrying me over thresholds you know, that kind of behaviour will give a girl the wrong idea” Harley winked up at him. J rolled his eyes.

“You love it really! Besides I’m fine J and I haven’t left this shithole in nearly 3 weeks! I’m the clown princess of crime, not a fucking hermit!” she growled and bit his neck as she did.   
J simply rolled his eyes and dumped her unceremoniously onto the back seat. He climbed in beside her and she lay her head on his lap and looked up at him as he directed their driver. Harley reached her hand up to stroke his face and smiled; she’d missed him so much. J looked down at her his expression annoyed. Harley stuck her tongue out at him and turned her head away and closed her eyes, ‘just a little nap’ she thought as she dosed off. 

J watched her fall asleep and felt himself relax. God she was hard work and he ran his hand up and down her arm watching how even in her sleep his touch gave her goose bumps. She slept the entire journey and even when J tried to gently rouse her she wouldn’t wake. He slapped her hard across the face and she jumped awake.

“Wake up Harley” he scoffed pulling her out of the car and leaving her. Harley followed him into the house and saw him waiting just inside the door, arms folded and smirking.

“Oh haha, yes very funny J” she muttered and walked past him further into the foyer. The house was a mansion and would be a fantastic base of operations for them; out of the city but still within the limits. There would be no GCPD crawling around constantly and Bat’s wasn’t likely to ever think they’d be living in such a classy place. Harley smiled back at J who was looking at her with a look of apprehension.

“You did good Puddin’” Harley whispered marvelling at how stunning the house was. She stalked towards him, a massive grin plastered on her face and kissed him hard, but she felt dizzy and felt herself stumble into his arms. J caught her and once again swept her into his arms.

“Yeah yeah, enough of the tour, bed missy” j spoke down to her and Harley barely managed to nod along with what he was saying before she’d passed out in his arms. J laid her down in the bed, slipping her shoes off and tucking her in before sitting with her for a few minutes. He could scarcely believe she was still breathing. The past few weeks had really taken their toll on them both but especially Harley. He realised he needed to be more careful with her now; she wouldn’t hesitate to leave him if he crossed her again. He growled, the baby hadn’t even come yet and it was already coming between them. 

J made his way downstairs to make sure the goons were actually doing something worth keeping them around for and unpacking the shit they had managed to get for the house to make it into a home. J planned on Harley spending a lot of time here; first she would be recuperating, she couldn’t go fighting round Gotham on the back of a serious infection and the near loss of the baby but as soon as she started showing she wouldn’t be leaving at all. 

J knew this would be a fight; Harley hated being left out of things especially if they involved J leaving her, but this was something he wouldn’t be backing down from. J might have been the most notorious and intimidating villain Gotham had ever seen but he wasn’t the only villain. They all might act like best pals if they were cornered into a fight with Bat’s, or were out for revenge on the same idiot who had crossed them even in Arkham they all got on because they had nothing better to do but outside in the real world they would kill each other without a second thought and J knew they’d all been looking for a way to rid themselves of him for a long time now.   
Harley had been a big enough weakness for him at first until some imbecile had attempted to kidnap her and realised they’d bitten off more than they could chew but if any of them found out that she was carrying his child, J swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. He loved Harley but he wasn’t sure if he was willing to give his title up so they could sit pretty and play house till the end of time. Still he hoped that having a nice big house for her to work on while he worked would keep her satisfied enough, otherwise he’d have to force her. 

J made gravitated to where his office would be on the ground floor and found Johnny putting his stuff from the factory and the important things they’d been able to get past the GCPD guarding their apartment in the city, away. 

“Boss” Johnny jumped when he found the Joker watching him intently, “How’s Harls?” J felt his mouth turn up and his eyes narrow on Johnny, he resisted the urge to pull his gun from its holster and shoot him on the spot for using such an endearing voice whilst referring to his Harley, after all he was his best and favourite henchman; him and Harley had obviously spent a lot of time together in the few weeks he’d been away from the factory and J felt his jealousy bubble up for the first time in a while, ‘oh no this won’t do’ he thought darkly.

“Miss Quinzel is just fine thank you Johnny” J watched Johnny dip his head in shame and smiled knowing his point had been made.

“Of course boss” he continued putting J’s things on various shelves, “Anything else you need right now?” he asked and J smiled at him, silver teeth glinting in the light before walking out of the room and back upstairs to Harley. She wasn’t in the bed and J sighed stripping his shirt off and found her once again over the toilet bowl.

“Jesus Harley, is this our life now, you over a toilet and me watching you?” J teased but Harley glared up at him.

“Hey this isn’t just on me you know! Didn’t your mother have the birds and bees talk with you? Didn’t you know that if you fucked a girl and filled her cunt with so much cum that it consistently dripped out of her this would happen? Don’t fucking come in here and have a go at me Puddin’” she sneered at him and J found himself taken aback by her response.   
She wasn’t normally so aggressive in her response when he teased her and J felt his cock jerk to life. He liked it when she was a lil’ bitch. He watched her wash up then found himself dragging her by the hair onto the bed and throwing her onto it. She got up on her knees and kissed him hard on the lips biting and pulling them with her teeth as she did.

“Don’t fucking test me Harley” J snarled as he pushed her back off of him. Harley’s eyes widened and J felt himself getting harder as a murderous look crossed her face.

“Or what?” she whispered suggestively; J lunged at her.


	20. Chapter 20

Harley had raised her arms so that when J lunged at her he slammed into them and stumbled back off the bed. This only made J madder and Harley laugh harder almost falling off the bed herself her laughter was so fierce. Suddenly J stopped and smiled down at Harley, she swallowed and got off the bed eyes glancing at the door, ready to make a run for it.

“Puddin’?” she asked tentatively as she edged closer to him, she needed to feel him under her hands and raised them in surrender; J met her embrace and Harley smiled before he spun her round and held them across her chest, his cock attempting to burrow a hole in her back it was so hard.

“I’m going to give you 15 seconds to run and hide Harley” J whispered in her ear, the goose bumps on her arm increasing tenfold, as he trailed his index finger down her chest, “and then when I find you, I am going to fuck you so hard you’ll be a good lil’ girl and beg me to do it again and again.” Harley felt her cunt ache as he spun her round in his arms and looked right into her soul as if she were made of glass and grinned.

“1” and he pushed her away from him, Harley was already at the door when she turned back and blew him a kiss before bolting down the hallway, stopping at every door in an attempt to find a hiding place, except they were all locked.

“Fuck” she yelled and ran round a corner hoping for a bit more luck, ‘what a dick’ she laughed. J had obviously planned this game, Harley knew she would find at least one room that was unlocked, and she was willing to bet anything that by the time she found it J would already be waiting in there for her. 

She ran down the stairs and stopped to marvel at the furniture that had arrived since she’d last saw the downstairs, ‘wow’ she thought and walking now, admired the house like she hadn’t had the chance to before. She came across Johnny in J’s office and beamed at him.

“Wow Johnny this place sure is something else huh? No more dingy factories for us eh?” Harley nudged him in the ribs gently as she walked round J’s desk in wonderment. Johnny merely nodded at her and Harley felt her mood darken.

“What’s up Johnno”, Harley sneered throwing one arm over his shoulder, “are we not allowed to be friends now, is that it?” Johnny had gone stiff under her and Harley felt her rage boil over and gave Johnny a swift kick to the legs and watching him buckle under her she thundered out of the room, ‘I am going to fucking murder him’ she thought. How dare he take Johnny away from her, he had been her constant companion for weeks, she imagined their relationship to be that of a brother and sister, playful and honest and caring and now J had fucking put his foot in it. Sure he would be mad she’d injured Johnny, his favourite pet, but she was past caring and ran round the house.

“JOKERRRRR” she screamed his name in frustration, both at his interference in her friendship with Johnny but also because this was a huge house and she still hadn’t found him. He hated when she called him Joker, it was so impersonal when she knew every inch of his dark and twisted soul.

“He’s meant to be looking for me” she muttered, angry at how easily he was able to manipulate her into doing what he wanted. She eventually wandered into an upstairs office and found him still shirtless sitting on the edge of a desk playing with a knife and drinking scotch. He smirked as he finally saw her in the doorway and Harley tried to stifle the desire she felt for him sitting there so casually without a care in the world.

“You’re not very good at this game Puddin’” Harley breathed harshly and noticed J’s eyebrows raise at the venom in her voice, “I mean it’s been closer to 15 minutes than 15 seconds since you warned me about what you were going to do when you found me and here you are twiddling your thumbs.” Harley strode up to him and plucked the knife out of his hands and trailed it over his chest lightly careful not to mark him, ‘not yet anyway’ she smirked. 

J was silent as he watched the knife trail over and up his abdomen, gosh Harley was getting braver and braver in her challenging of him and the thought made his eyes glaze over with lust for her.

“Clearly you’re not that interested in punishing me after all” she muttered, “maybe I should punish you” and she dug the knife in a little deeper, made a small cut on his chest and watched the blood run down his white skin before catching it with her finger and sucking it into her mouth. She brought her eyes up to J’s and saw his desire burning in them. 

“Harley” he growled at her making to grab the knife out of her hand, but Harley was too quick and had already stepped back and was using the knife to carve the outline for what he assumed was a new tattoo she wanted on her forearm.

“What did you say to Johnny” she interrupted him and J snapped his head up to look at her face; she was pissed, which made him even angrier, she should know better.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about ‘Harls’” he sneered at her and she was in her face spitting her anger at him.

“He’s like my brother, was like my brother, now he won’t even look at me or talk to me or entertain me. You left me with him for 2 whole weeks J. 2 whole fucking weeks, what did you think we were going to do; not have any semblance of a conversation in that time? That I would stay in my room, quiet as a mouse?” J simply let her explode her anger onto him, a punishment for her outburst formulating in his mind.

“You’re right Harley, I’m so sorry” J said casting his eyes down to the ground attempting to be as sincere as possible without the huge grin he felt spreading in his mind reaching his face. Harley stumbled in her verbal assault; she hadn’t expected him to cave so quickly, if even at all.

“How can I make it up to you darling, of course I’ll apologise to Johnny as well for my outrageously jealous behaviour, but how can I make it up to you personally?” he asked trying not to let the sarcasm drip off every word. 

Harley squinted at him, ‘suspicious as ever’ he thought and suppressed a chuckle, standing up from the desk and lifting Harley onto it. He kissed her hard on the mouth and felt her pulse quicken as he trailed his hands up and down her thighs moving his hands to the button of her shorts and slipping them down off her, careful not to touch her cunt that looked so eager for him. He pulled back, licked his lips and made his way between her legs. Harley’s head lolled back as J started to lap up the wetness of her cunt and she forced herself onto her elbows so she could watch him worship her. He winked up at her and Harley felt her eyes roll into the back of her skull as his tongue probed her closer to the edge.

Harley was magnificently wet and J could tell she was close to cumming, he started nibbling on her clit with his teeth as he slid two fingers into her coating them in her juices and letting her lick them clean. J smirked, ‘good’ he thought and just as he brought her to the precipice and he felt Harley begin to clench, more and more juice running out of her and into his mouth he stood up and licked his lips. Harley looked distraught but tore her top over her head and lay back waiting for J to take her. It was only when she’d waited what felt like a lifetime but in reality only a few seconds and looked up to see J with his trousers still firmly buttoned up and a smirk on his face she realised the trick he’d played on her.

“You absolute dick” she jeered at him, throwing a paperweight that was beside her in his direction, “since when were you a believer in delayed gratification” she groaned, her cunt aching for him.

“Since now” he smirked and left her lying splayed across the desk shouting obscenities at him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the continued support! I am still enjoying writing this and all your lovely comments just encourage me more and more

Harley gathered herself up off the desk and pulling her shorts up, grabbed her shoes and headed back to the bedroom. She stripped off and slipped into the shower letting the hot water take her mind off the fact her cunt was begging for attention and her clit was still throbbing. She washed her hair and let her hands rest on her stomach. She didn’t know how long she stood there for just letting her mind wander before she started to feel like a prune. She hopped out of the shower and towelling her hair lay down on the bed. Her cunt was still aching but it was more of a dull ache now and she wondered how J had been able to restrain himself; she knew she’d been soaking so could only imagine how hot she must have looked spread on the desk before him. She groaned thinking about it and rolled over stuffing a pillow between her legs and screaming her frustration. She dared not get herself off, J would know and he would not be impressed if she wasted an orgasm. 

She lay on the bed and admired the room she was lying in noticing that J had clearly managed to salvage some of their belongings from their city apartment, specifically one of the only pictures Harley had that was of the both of them. Johnny had taken it months ago one night before they’d gone to the club; neither of them were looking at the camera, J was looking in the opposite direction, he had obviously been giving out orders, whilst Harley was standing under his arm gazing up at him, she smiled now knowing he had probably loved her at this stage of their relationship when she was much more docile and likely to do as she was told. Her gaze continued around the room and she saw her goodnight baseball bat leaning against the wall behind the door and her mood brightened significantly. In all the hustle and bustle of the past few days she’d completely forgotten all about the big plans she and Johnny had made while she’d been stuck at the factory. Harley jumped up and immediately made to find J and let him in on the details when she caught sight of herself in one of the many mirrors scattered round the room; she was still naked. Harley giggled and plotting her revenge looked in the chest of drawers for something to wear.

“Ah ha” she giggled, as she pulled a completely see through negligee out and slipped it over her head. She pouted at the mirror, found a red lipstick and after applying it carefully to make her lips look extra blow job worthy pinched her nipples so that the negligee sat higher on her chest, barely skimming her ass. She smiled; ‘oh I’ll give him delayed gratification’ she thought darkly and made her way downstairs. 

J was sitting at the kitchen table looking over the blueprints for Arkham, it was always easier to escape if you already had an escape route ready and waiting, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Harley wander into the kitchen. Every single goon who happened to be in the room stopped dead in the middle of what they were doing and watched her as she ignored them all and opened the fridge bending over to reach down for a drink. J swallowed and felt his cock trying to escape the tight confines of the pants he was wearing; Harley was basically wandering around the house naked with only the flimsiest negligee he had ever seen in his life on her back. It was so see through he could see how hard her nipples were and her pussy must have been so puffy because he could see her cunt lips peeking out; he could even see the “J” he had tattooed at the apex of her thighs. He growled, ‘the audacity of that little slut’ he thought and was about to leap over the table and take her when she surprised him by moving to the chair at the end of the table, sitting opposite him and put both her feet on the table so J made eye contact with her cunt; she hadn’t said a single word but she looked him dead in the eye and winked. J wanted to kill every goon who hadn’t had the sense to look away from what was his, and then he wanted to punish Harley for letting the same idiots think they could get away with looking at her.

“Puddin?” J resisted looking up at her, he was so hard he wanted to bend her right over the table and fuck her till it broke and then fuck her some more, but he resisted and heard Harley do a little “hmmphhh” before she pulled a lollipop out of thin air and starting sucking it. J felt his breath hitch as he finally looked up and saw Harley going to town on the sweet in her mouth, rolling her tongue over it; his cock ached to be worked that good. J knew he had brought this upon himself; if he was capable of pushing Harley he knew she would push back ten times harder, still he’d had enough of the show she was putting on and slowly stood up out of his chair and stalked towards Harley, everyone was still watching her when they realised J was making a move and quickly made themselves scarce. Harley smirked as she looked up at J under her long thick lashes.

“I’m bored” she said standing up and catching J off guard; he smiled a metallic toothy grin.

“Oh a think I have a cure for that baby” he snarled and ripped the negligee off her, it crumpling at her feet before spinning her round and bending her over the table. Using his knees to spread her thighs he ran a finger over her slit and put it in her mouth for Harley to taste.

“Hmmmmm” she hummed on his finger. J undid his trousers with his free hand and with them gathered at his ankles slammed into her hard using his hand to hold her head down against the table he fucked her hard. It didn’t take long for J to fill Harley up so that his cum was dripping down out of her cunt. Using his fingers he lightly grazed her clit, he hadn’t allowed her to cum, and scooping his cum out of her cunt let her suck his fingers clean. He pulled his trousers up and sat back down at the table once again looking over the plans whilst Harley stared at him, 'if looks could kill’ he thought and let the grin spread across his face.

“You are fucking kidding me right” Harley roared at him, “fuck you, you absolute cunt! Fuck you because until you stop leaving me a quivering mess I am not fucking you again you selfish fucking arse” she screamed and stormed out of the room. J heard a door slam in the distance a few minutes later interrupting his laughing at how stupid she sounded.

Harley flounced into the bedroom and started pulling on some work clothes making sure to grab a few knives and her guns. Fuck J, she was gonna pull off the heist she had planned for the both of them by herself, he didn’t deserve her brilliance after that performance and she flung her hair into her signature pigtails and was halfway down the stairs when she saw Johnny standing in the foyer.

“Let’s go Johnny” she yelled and stormed past him and out the front door. It was only when she noticed he wasn’t following her that she went back and found him dithering about whether or not to do so.

“Either come with me Johnny and help me rob this bank like we talked about and get me home safely or stay here and explain to J why you let his most valuable possession walk outta here without a single lackey! It’s your funeral, see if I care” she muttered and set off once again for the car.

Johnny stood and watched her walk away; he was a dead man no matter what choice he made but he’d be a dead man walking a little longer if he went with her he realised as he slammed the door and got into the driver’s seat of the car.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys - sorry for the 3 day wait on this one - I've been super busy and just haven't had the chance or energy to get this down. This is a bit shorter than normal but the story s gonna start picking up pace again now - we're gonna have a time jump so won't have to deal with an incapacitated Harley woo hoo - really regret having the joker break both her wrists lol :) X

They had been driving for 10 minutes when Harley began to see the hole in her grand plan; they didn’t have enough people for starters. Harley had planned on a few of them, herself included, already being in the bank when the Joker would show up and all hell would break loose, it would be easier with a few of them already on the inside, she’d also planned for them to hit a few banks in a row and because it would be the middle of the day batman wouldn’t be such an issue. Harley had also planned on being back to full health with two fully functioning wrists when they did the heist. She sighed and massaged her forehead; she was beginning to regret her decision to not only attempt to rob a bank in broad daylight with only Johnny by her side but also for leaving the house in such a huff in the first place. They hadn’t even been back in each other’s company for a day and already they were fighting. Well Harley was fighting; she doubted J had even noticed she’d left. She swallowed the lump in her throat, she hoped he hadn’t noticed.

“We need to go back” Harley eventually muttered to Johnny who simply stared at her before doing a u turn as quickly as possible.

“Boss is gonna be pissed” Harley heard Johnny whisper, almost to himself. She turned to fix her gaze on him as opposed to the window she had been staring out of.

“Oh really Johnny, I hadn’t thought about that, I hadn’t thought about that at all” she spat at him. He quickly shut his mouth and Harley turned the radio up and allowed the music to fill her mind, distracting her from the shit storm she was in for when they got back.

“STOP!” she shouted over the music and Johnny slammed the brakes on so hard if Harley hadn’t had the common sense to put her seatbelt on she’d be through the windshield already.

“We can’t go back empty handed” she thought aloud and spotted a McDonalds across the street. She grabbed some dollars from the glovebox and thrust them into Johnny’s hand.

“Just run across and get a shit tonne of food and when we get home neither one of us will be in trouble.” Johnny hopped out of the car and Harley laid her head back, the headache she had had earlier slowly becoming more vicious, ‘I just don’t have the energy to fight’ she thought and dosed off. Twenty minutes later Johnny was shaking her awake and helping her out of the car, they were home.

J hadn’t immediately noticed that both Harley and Johnny were gone. He noticed Johnny first because well he knew Harley was in a mood with him and best let her get on with that before someone, her got hurt. He’d been feeling peckish and couldn’t recall the last time he’d eaten and Harley had been looking like she hadn’t eaten the entire time he’d left her at the factory, so he had wandered into Johnny’s office expecting to send him on a food run when he realised it was empty. Then he thought about their earlier conversation and how Johnny’s voice had been full of affection for Harley – he burst up the stairs expecting to find the two of them in there giggling like schoolgirls but Harley was nowhere to be found either. Now J was really pissed and remembered how the front door had slammed earlier; what a turn of events this was becoming. He had grabbed his shotgun from the chest of drawers in their bedroom and proceeded to wait for them on the stairs, keeping an eye on the door the entire time. He knew they’d be back soon; Harley never went away for too long especially when she hadn’t asked for permission. His anger though was primarily directed at Johnny; what could have possessed the man to think that he could take his girl, his Harley, anywhere without asking and definitely not without at least mentioning it. J wondered if he’d be able to teach his old dog some new tricks, or whether he’d have to bite the bullet and get a new dog. His grip on the gun tightened when he heard a car door slam and Harleys laughter travelled up the pathway and through the door. J felt his heart lurch; when was the last time he had made Harley laugh like that? The door opened and Harley stumbled through, a tower of McDonalds food in her arms, she dropped it at her feet when she saw J sitting on the stairs.

“Puddin’” she exclaimed and threw herself into his arms. J was astounded; he had expected there to be a confrontation, a fight and a severe beating for both her and Johnny, now he wasn’t sure what to think. Had she just gone to get food? He was hungry so instead of complaining he turned his face down to hers and kissed her hard on the mouth biting on her bottom lip as he did so. 

“Get upstairs now” J growled in Harley’s ear and set her down smacking her ass as she scrambled up the stairs. He turned to Johnny and pointed the shotgun at him.

“Boss” Johnny calmly said raising his hands, “She made me take her honest, said you’d definitely kill me if I let her walk out of here by herself.” J narrowed his eyes but lowered the gun.

“Get this shit cleaned up, and get a proper meal cooked, Harley shouldn’t be eating this shit when she’s so ill” he muttered and tore up the stairs after Harley. She was lying on the bed waiting for him but obviously hadn’t heard him enter the room his footsteps were so quiet. J watched her, she looked tired, and sure enough she rolled over onto her side and dosed off. J slipped her shoes off and pulling the cover back crawled into the bed beside her. She woke up as he spooned her into his arms.

“You can’t fool me you know Harley” J whispered in her ear. Harley looked up at him her eyes wide with fear.

“I’m sorry Puddin’” Harley mumbled into J’s chest placing gentle kisses on his chest as she did, “I was just so angry with you.” Harley felt the tears pooling in her eyes, “and then I realised I wouldn’t even be able to do anything because of my stupid hands so I just made Johnny bring me home.” Harley stared up at J and waited for him to say something. 

“It’s fine Harley, just let’s stop for a while ok. No more fighting or sneaking behind each other’s back – you need to rest and I need to not push you over the ledge you’re currently hanging off. Even I’m bored of it Harley” J sighed stroking her hair. Harley nodded up at him.

“Besides” J muttered and smirked, “You’re grounded now! No leaving this house until I’m completely satisfied you’re not gonna give yourself another injury.” Harley rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. She was glad they were going to have a calm period for once. Ever since they’d met it had been non-stop every day. Vanilla would be nice.


	23. Chapter 23

An entire month passed before Harley was able to do anything with her hands without some kind of assistance from someone. J himself had been relatively quiet with her spending a lot of time in the office or out with Johnny; they had had sex once and whilst Harley had tried not to complain about it she was beyond frustrated. Harley hadn’t tested his limits too much but being holed up in the mansion was beginning to take its toll on her sanity. She longed for trouble, to have a knife pressed against someone’s throat, to threaten, to watch J’s eyes glaze over with lust as he watched her torture someone. Vanilla was nice, but it was boring.

Harley wandered out of the gym, where she’d been practising her gymnastics for the first time in months and found J in his office reading the paper and the recent exploits of his favourite caped crusader.

“Puddin’” she meandered up to him and straddled him so that the paper was pushed right up into his face. She wanted him and enough was enough; her wrists were healed, she wasn’t going to break if he touched her. 

“I’m bored. Play. With. Me.” Harley accented every word with a bite on his neck hoping to get a rise out of him anyway she could. She felt his cock getting harder under her and smirking wiggled her ass around his crotch.

J tried to ignore her. He tried to ignore the fact she was making his cock harder than it had been in weeks. He’d tried to keep his distance from her without actually leaving her alone so that she would have time to recover from her injuries but also because he too needed to reassert some control in their relationship and sex was something that more and more was becoming a way for her to control him; she had been becoming more and more dominant and that did not sit well with J at all. Still with her tits hanging loose in the gym top she was wearing and the tiny shorts that barely covered her crotch rubbing against him he barely had enough control to forcefully stand up and push her onto the ground at his feet.

“Jesus Harley! You’re like a fucking bitch on heat” he spat at her hoping she’d take the hint and leave him to it but she merely stood up and wiped herself down. She smirked at him, hopped up on his desk and spread her legs. J raised his non-existent eyebrows at her as she used her hand to slip the crotch of her shorts to the side and started playing with her clit.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Puddin’” she whispered breathlessly. J slammed the door she’d left lying open and leaning against it watched her bring herself to orgasm. He couldn’t believe her, she knew she wasn’t allowed to get herself off without his permission. ‘She wants me to punish her’ he thought darkly, ‘just another way she manipulates me’ and he stormed out of the room without another look at her.

Harley eyes widened in surprise as J left her sitting there and she pouted realising she had obviously been too obvious in her intentions. She scowled and fixing herself stomped after him. She found him lying on the bed; somewhere he hadn’t bothered to grace his presence with whilst Harley had been recovering, she pouted.

“I can hear you huffing Harley” J muttered and turned round to face her leaning up on his elbows and watched her strip down and lie on the bed next to him. 

“What’s wrong J?” Harley whispered as she ran her fingers up and down his chest feeling every tattoo and scar under her hand as if they were her own. J growled and rolled onto his side to face her and proceeded to mirror her actions, running his own hand over her body and stopping when he came to her stomach and the slightly raised bump she suddenly had growing there.  
Harley felt the blush creep upon her cheeks, her body was changing and she smiled up at J placing her own hands over his. J’s eyed had grown wide as he realised how quickly things were changing and how much risk Harley was in now she had their baby growing inside her.

“Puddin’?” Harley asked moving her hand to cup J’s face. He looked worried and this scared Harley.

“I’m ok J” she murmured before she felt J bringing his face to hers and crashing his lips into hers.

‘Who am I trying to kid’ J thought, ‘She’s always had a hold over me!’ and he allowed himself to indulge in Harley. He rolled on top of her and slid his fingers into her sopping cunt. Harley arched her back under him and bit his lip in response.

“I’m sorry daddy hasn’t been giving you the attention you deserve baby” he hissed in her ear as he started placing kisses all over her body, biting her as he did so taking care to place a gentle kiss on her bump. Harley beamed down at him as he slid down the bed until he was looking at her cunt. He slowly licked her slit and Harley growled placing both her hands in his hair and pulling it so tight. J chuckled and thrust his tongue into her, paying her the attention she deserved. It didn’t take long for him to bring Harley too and she thrashed about the bed as J held her to his face making sure he got every last drop. Eventually he let her go and she stared down at him a look of pure contentment on her face. J smirked and kissed her letting her tongue clean his face up. He stood up from the bed and shrugged the slacks he’d been wearing off and walking to the closet pulled out a suit and started to get dressed. Harley wandered up behind him and placed her arms around his back. J turned and kissed her hard, his teeth nipping her lips.

“Get dressed Harley” he growled and gave her a slight push into the closet watching her ass as she walked away from him, his cock straining against the waistband of his trousers; it had been weeks since he’d allowed himself a release and knew that when they got home this evening Harley was in for the pounding of her life – she wouldn’t be able to walk straight for days when he finally got through with her.

J left her to it and entered the kitchen to find Johnny organising the goons. They hadn’t left the house in weeks but Johnny had filled the Joker in on the plans he and Harley had come up with for a bank robbery. J had been impressed with the details and so had been working on it day and night as a surprise for Harley who at that very moment waltzed into the kitchen wearing the most ridiculous pair of heels J had ever seen her attempt to move in with the skimpiest dress he’d ever seen her wear and that was saying something. He looked at her sceptically, Harley merely stuck her tongue out at him and planted herself in his lap, her breasts pressed so tight against his chest he could feel how hard her nipples were. J growled and shoved her off his lap before gathering himself and heading for the door pulling Harley along with him; everyone followed and they all got into their cars, J and Harley were in the purple Lamborghini. It was only when they were on the highway heading for the city that Harley found her voice.

“Where are we going?” she asked but J merely ignored her question and found her hand lacing his fingers with hers. Harley pouted but couldn’t ignore the fluttering she felt in her stomach. God she wanted him so badly but she knew better than to distract him when he was driving.

It was only when they pulled up in front of Gotham National Bank that Harley realised Johnny must have spilled the beans about their plan to J. She turned to look at him, a grin spreading across her face.

“Surprise” J smirked at her and grabbing his extra gun from the glove box, got out of the car.


	24. Chapter 24

Harley was speechless, she couldn’t believe her Puddin’ had planned something so special for their first night out on the town together in months. She wondered if they’d been missed, if people had become so used to them not shooting up the place constantly that they’d fallen into a habit of not being afraid for the lives. Harley grinned as J walked around to her side of the   
car and helped her out of it handing over her own holster and favourite guns.

“What a gentleman you are Puddin’” Harley smirked up at him as she stepped out of the car onto the busy street. A few people were staring at the garish car, not every day you seen a purple lambo, they hadn’t seemed to notice just who had got out of it yet. J looked smug as he draped his arm over Harley’s shoulder and they walked into the bank; Harley saw Johnny pull up across the street and smirked as the masked goons got out of the van and followed them in.

J and Harley joined the queue like any regular couple waiting to talk to a cashier and scanned the area. There was only one security guard standing nearby; Harley pouted, even though it was reasonable to expect there was another one standing by the vault she couldn’t believe how easy they were making this – she’d expected a challenge. Harley felt J’s thumb trace her lips and when she looked up at him she could sense the lust in his eyes; they hadn’t even killed anyone yet. Harley licked her lips and winked at him. There were still three customers ahead of them and Harley turned round to see how many hostages they could expect when at the back of the line she spotted a woman with a pram. Harley stilled and J immediately noticed glancing behind him to find the cause of her uneasiness. When he too caught sight of the woman and the new-born she was cradling he growled and stalked towards her.

“Puddin’?” Harley murmured, fear keeping her rooted, her fingers outstretched in J’s direction. Harley felt sick and it was only when he saw the woman place the baby into the pram and immediately turn on her heel to exit, that she realised J had let her go - something he hated doing no matter the circumstances. Harley felt the tear fall silently down her face as J returned to her side.

“Don’t make a big deal Harley” he hissed and she merely nodded her head and tried to focus on the job at hand. Eventually a cashier was free and Harley felt a wicked grin spread across her face as she waltzed up to the woman, shoved her gun in her face and shot her point blank. She heard J’s laughter as the screaming started and their goons burst into the building shooting anyone who hadn’t already dropped to their knees. Harley wiped the blood that had spattered on her face across the back of her hand and hopped over the counter shooting another cashier who had dropped down in an attempt to hide.

“Aww shit” Harley whispered to herself, not quietly enough though as J popped his head over the counter and looked at her questioningly.

“She pressed the alarm before I could get to her” Harley muttered, her eyes downcast. J simply ran his hands through his hair and clicked his tongue against his metal teeth.

“Just get it done Harley” he muttered impatiently and left Harley to gather as much cash as she could as J and Johnny headed down to the vault to clear as much of it out as they could. Harley shoved the money into the bag, stepped over the bodies and made her way to the vault. She saw J pacing as Johnny ordered a few of the lackeys into opening the safe door.

“Puddin’” Harley exclaimed dropping the bag and throwing herself at J, kissing him hard on the mouth and biting his bottom lip as she did. She felt his erection against her leg and smirked up at him.

“Go wait in the car Harley” J growled in her ear and giving her a little shove walked over to Johnny. Harley narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t complain and lifting the bag over her shoulder went out the side door of the bank that led into the alley beside it; she was in the car within five minutes.

J paced up and down waiting for the vault to be cleared out. He stopped when he heard the sound of sirens in the distance and nodded at Johnny. They both shot the men and grabbing the bags made it out into the alley and back to their respective vehicles parked a little down from the entrance of the bank when the cops pulled up and started forming a barricade. Johnny had radioed the goons who were still on the main floor of the bank when they’d been grabbing the bags, telling them to make their way back to the factory hideout for a few days.

J slipped into the car and shoved the bags into the back. It was only when he turned back round to drive off that he realised Harley wasn’t in the car. J growled and scanned the street for her when he saw her looking in the window of a baby boutique shop. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and quietly got out of the car.

Harley had waited like a good girl for J to get back when she’d noticed a crib in the window of a shop across the street. She’d looked round and thought she had a few minutes to grab a quick look. She didn’t realise she’d been standing there for more than 10 minutes until she felt someone wrap their hands around her waist. She looked up and saw J admiring the window display too although his face was tense; Harley noticed the dozen police cars that had suddenly appeared and felt her own pulse quicken.

“Sorry Puddin’” she whispered her gaze returning to the crib and various items of clothing that were on display, “I didn’t realise” her voice trailed off as she felt J’s grip on her tighten and he pulled her back to the car. 

For once in his life J had no interest in antagonising the police force of Gotham as incompetent as they were. It just wasn’t worth the hassle when the bank heist itself had gone off so smoothly. ‘Except for that woman you just let wander out of there’ he thought darkly as he sped off into the traffic. Harley was sitting quietly beside him, barely fidgeting and her hands resting on her stomach. 

“It was nice” J muttered and Harley spun her head so quickly J wouldn’t have been surprised if she’d got whiplash, “I mean for a crib it was nice but it’s a bit soon to be looking at crib’s Harls don’t you think?” he said trying not to see the pained expression spreading across her face. She stared ahead again watching the rush hour traffic and the darkness descend upon them, letting his words sink in. He had warned her months ago now, even though it still only felt like days ago, that a lot could happen between now and the baby coming. ‘He probably doesn’t want to get my hopes up’ she thought and felt the tears stream down her face. She cried in silence and it was only when J pulled into the alley beside the club that he noticed she’d been crying.

“Come here baby” he said as Harley scooted over the seat and onto his lap, “What’s wrong Harley? Aren’t you happy about today? Your plan was awesome babe” he whispered trailing his hand over her back, “and you looked fucking hot doing it! Why are you crying?” Harley looked up at him the tears causing her mascara to run down her cheeks.

“I just love you so much” she whispered snuggling into his neck. J chuckled and opened the car door lifting Harley onto her feet. 

“Yeah yeah I know doll” he smirked sarcastically as they walked into the club. Neither of the noticed the bat mobile parked at the bottom of the dark alley.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for all the continued support :) it really helps motivate me reading all your comments! X

J kept Harley by his side all evening as they entertained the guests, the drink flowing freely. Harley was so happy she didn’t take her hand out of J’s once and he showed no sign of annoyance at this fact. He kissed her often and lasciviously not minding the stares or erections they inspired as they basically dry humped each other, not a care in the world. Harley wasn’t drinking, well not alcohol anyway, and J seemed to be drinking more than enough for the two of them in any case. ‘I haven’t seen him this relaxed in forever’ she thought smiling at the fact she seemed to be the reason he was more chilled out. A few hours had passed and Harley was beginning to feel the effects of the long day and her high heels and laying her head down on J’s lap she closed her eyes hoping to get a few minutes shut eye. J gazed down at her and stroked her hair, he could see right down her dress from this angle and he felt his cock grow under her, so did Harley as she opened her eyes and winked at him. J pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her hard his teeth gnashing against hers, his hand slipping into the side of her dress and fondling her breast. He felt her nipple grow hard in his hand and growled. He was about to spin her on his lap so she was straddling him properly when the power went out and there was a loud crashing noise.

“BATMAN” someone screamed and Harley lifted her head so fast she head-butted J. Her eyes watered but she couldn’t hear a thing there were so many noises; guns going off, screams, crashes, glass breaking. J pulled Harley to her feet and shoved her into Johnny’s arms.

“Get her out of here now” he hissed pulling out his own guns and heading for the main area of the club. Harley’s eyes widened as she fought to get out of Johnny’s arms and back to J.

“Puddin’ no!” she exclaimed. J walked right up to her and slapped her hard across the face before grabbing her chin and pulling her face millimetres from his own and kissing her hard on the mouth. He pulled back and Harley saw the fear in his eyes, nodding she allowed Johnny to lead her safely out of the club and into the black SUV he had driven earlier. Harley chewed on her nails as Johnny drove them home, taking the long way round as to make sure they weren’t being followed. She noticed the bags of cash sitting across from her and realised Johnny must have taken them from J’s car earlier to keep them safe. 

It wasn’t long before they were pulling up the driveway, Harley half expected to see J’s car sitting out front but the entire place was dead. Of course Johnny had sent the goons to the factory to regroup and they hadn’t left anyone behind when they’d gone on the job earlier. Harley felt her anxiety begin to take over, something that had been happening more and more regularly, and started pulling the bags out of the car as soon as it had stopped. Johnny rushed to her side when he realised what she was doing.

“There’s no need to help Harley seriously I can do it. I don’t think the boss would want you doing too much heavy lifting in your condition anyway” he said reaching down to take the bags from her. Harley glared at him.

“I don’t think J would give a flying fuck” she said and continued to carry 3 of the bags into the kitchen before emptying their contents on the kitchen table. The money spilled out and Harley sat on one of the chairs and started counting it, Johnny sheepishly followed her and added to the pile. 

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing you know – I’ll go mad” she murmured and saw Johnny nod and leave her to it. She sat there for three hours in silence counting the money, all $537,000. She clicked her neck and drifted into the living room, it was coming up for 4am now and J still wasn’t back. Once again Harley felt her anxiety inch upon her once again. ‘I just need to rest’ she thought and kicking off her shoes curled up on the sofa and turned on the TV; if Batman had caught J it would without a doubt be all over the news, but there was no mention of either of them only re-runs of “Friends”. Harley pulled a throw that had been draped over the back of the couch onto her and let her eyes close for a second.

Johnny meandered into the kitchen expecting to find Harley sprawled across the money asleep, but all he found was the money all counted and stacked neatly on the table. He ambled around the ground floor of the house until he found her passed out on the sofa remote control hanging in her hand that was hanging on the sofa. He lay down on the other couch and watched the TV also hoping to hear some news about the boss man but nothing.

“Oh well I guess no news is good news” he said quietly to no one but himself and like Harley allowed sleep to take him. 

As soon as Harley had gone with Johnny J had started shooting at batman, the bullets bouncing right off of him. Under any other circumstances he would have been ecstatic to fight the bat but tonight he had merely wanted to celebrate with his girl and their “friends”.

“You know it’s rude to interrupt a party you weren’t invited to Bat’s, especially when I’ve been so well behaved and not interrupted you recently” he spat as a few more people were taken down by Batman. J growled registering the fact that he was probably going to have to fight the batman one on one, and that meant knocking him out and getting the hell out of there before he came to or the far less appealing option of being dragged back to Arkham for at least a few days. J didn’t want to take any chances and so spotting a few of his best men a few feet from him organised them so that they surrounded the bat.

“Come out now Joker” Batman stuttered, clearly feeling the drain of having to fight off multiple loyal patrons and lackeys, J grinned.

“Ahhhh but where would be the fun in that” he yelled and the seven of them jumped up and attacked the Batman; it took a few minutes and a few of J’s guys were nursing some pretty serious injuries but they had done it, he was knocked out in the middle of the floor. One of the guys still standing walked up and was about to shoot batman in the eye when J noticed and shot him on the spot.

“Idiot” he roared and signalling Max, Johnny’s second in command, over to him ordered him to get the place cleared out of money, drugs and guns.

“Take it all back to the factory; we can get it set up in another joint tomorrow” he said patting Max on the back and giving him a maniacal grin pranced towards batman who was now being tied up and grabbing him by the ankles dragged him into the alley where he finally noticed the bat mobile.

“Tsk tsk tsk Bat’s – so so so rude” he clapped and slammed him onto the car bonnet before removing any obvious gadget he could see on his person and skipping back to the lambo that was still parked further up the alley sped off into the night.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope whoever is still reading is still enjoying - feel free to drop a comment :)

J didn’t stop at one red light as he sped through Gotham, not that it mattered, at 6am the traffic wasn’t exactly heaving. Still he knew Harley would be climbing the walls; he had sent her home with Johnny over 4 hours ago, so when he finally pulled into the driveway he expected her to be waiting on the doorstep for him – she wasn’t. J sighed but he didn’t begrudge her and slipped quietly into the house, the only sound coming from what he presumed was the TV and as he walked into the lounge he found her sleeping soundly on the sofa an arm and a leg dangling over the edge, in fact one wrong tumble and she was sure to fall off. It was Johnny sleeping on the other couch that made him chuckle and he walked over to him and pulled him right off it waking him with a start.

“Don’t put your filthy feet on the couch Johnny boy” he chuckled and signalled for him to join him in the kitchen. J was pleasantly surprised to find the cash from earlier piled neatly on the kitchen table and from what he could tell, counted. He raised an invisible eyebrow at Johnny who was rubbing his neck with one hand and his eyes with the other.

“Harley” he said matter of factly and J felt the grin spread across his face, ‘what a good girl’ he thought and filled Johnny in on what had happened after they’d left.

“Anyway, later, after you’ve had a proper kip without your shoes on, I want you to go to the factory and help Max out with getting two new clubs up and running by tonight, no excuses” he said as Johnny opened his mouth to protest and shut it just as quickly nodding at J’s request. 

“And take half of that with you” he pointed at the money on the table, “You know what to do with it.” Johnny nodded and said goodnight before heading to his own room at the back of the house when J suddenly had an idea.

“And Johnny, when you get back in the afternoon, bring a baby doctor with you, and make sure she has everything she needs to give Harl’s an ultrasound. It’s been a while” he muttered bitterly and Johnny nodded once again and left him to it.

J poured himself another glass of whiskey and downing it stood up and made his way back to the living room. He was exhausted, it had been almost 24 hours since he’d had any sleep and even though there was a stage in his life where sleep had mattered nothing to him, ever since he’d been with Harley it was a luxury he had more and more time for, since sleep was rarely the only thing that went on in their bed.

He found Harley stirring and lunged forward on his knees to catch her just she rolled off the sofa. Instinctively her arms wrapped round her neck and J found his hand stroking the hair that had stuck to her face out of the way and traced her slightly parted lips with his thumb, her breath hot on his hand. Still sleeping he carried her up the stairs and gently laid her on the bed while he stripped off and washed the remnants of the evening from his face and hands. When he returned to the bedroom he found Harley standing with her back to him sliding out of the dress she had been wearing. J growled and Harley turned to face him a huge grin spreading across her face as J strode across the room to her and lifted her into his arms, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around him, ankles locking her in place and resting right above his ass. Their kiss was rough and full of unspoken angst; Harley was beyond relieved to find him home and in one piece, J was ecstatic that she’d followed his instructions for once and was safe in his arms. Harley pulled back and beamed at him.

“I was so worried” she whispered frantically running her hands through his hair as J walked them forwards towards the bed falling back so that Harley was lying on top of him straddling his waist. His cock was throbbing against her cunt, the hot stickiness of her wetness only encouraging his prick to prod her. Harley allowed her cunt to slick over it a few times as she stroked J’s cheek moving her way further and further down his body till her head was even with his crotch. 

She slid her mouth over the head of his dick and sucked it gently never breaking eye contact with J who by this stage was losing his mind. Harley had always been a pro when it came to sucking him off, and he momentarily allowed his jealousy to bubble up as he thought of who she had practised on before him. J wrapped his hands in her hair and shoved Harley’s mouth down his full length, the tip hitting the back of her throat again and again, Harley’s spit and tears forming a puddle at the base of his dick. He let her head go when he felt like she could tip him over the edge and she slid her mouth up licking every drop of saliva as she did so before she pounced on him and kissed him hard letting him taste his own need on her tongue. Harley bit his lip forcefully, drawing blood; she licked her lips and J growled rolling over so she was now pinned beneath him. His breath was heavy, his chest heaving at the thought of cumming; Harley looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

“Hi” she whispered before he crashed his mouth onto hers, simultaneously ramming his cock into her aching cunt, ‘God shes such a cock tease’ J thought and pounded his cock into her, Harleys moans fuelling his desire to make her cum and curbing his own desire to. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his back and sat up in his lap still fucking him.

“Give it to me” J growled menacingly, pulling a nipple between his teeth and biting it. Harley’s eyes grew wide; for the past few days her boobs had been killing her but this pain was something new and she felt herself thrust her chest further into J’s waiting mouth.

“Say it” Harley panted, her orgasm growing closer and closer “pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty?”

“PLEASE” J shrieked as he felt himself unload into Harley just as her cunt began to contract around him, their mixed cum coagulating between them both as it ran down both their legs. Harley smiled at J who pushed her back so he was once again hovering over her. He looked her over his temper threatening to escape him at the little stunt she had just pulled. Her giggle at his situation earned her a flash of his eyes, the warning evident. Harley merely shrugged her shoulders and pulled him down onto her so that he has no choice but to cuddle her. Eventually she let a little space grow between them, their bodies slick with sweat already, and allowed herself to catch his gaze, her hand finding his as they locked fingers. 

“I was scared J” Harley whispered, afraid that someone would hear her.

“I know” J said curtly, cutting her off, “I was really worried too” he muttered running his hands through his hair resting his hands behind his head, “that’s why I sent you away Harley. If anything happened to you” J swallowed the lump in his throat, “I’d never forgive myself!”

Harley leaned over him and grabbed his chin between her fingers forcing him to look at her.

“I know.” Harley kissed him like he was oxygen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeek seriously all the comments and love are motivating me so much - really hope everyone is still enjoying this :)

Harley didn’t remember falling asleep. She and J had lay together going over what had happened with Batman and the club. Harley wasn’t impressed they’d have to move their business elsewhere but didn’t want to argue with J over something so trivial; they’d been doing well. 

Harley was sweating and realised the reason she’d woken up was because her stomach was doing somersaults. She crawled over J, who was still sleeping, and clambered to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her, managing to get over the toilet bowl just in time for her daily bout of morning sickness. 

She lost track of time lying on the bathroom floor ready to latch onto the toilet should she need to but eventually the feeling went away and she stumbled into the shower to wash away the dirt, grime, blood, sweat and tears of the past day. She was washing her hair when she felt the baby kick for the first time, it happened so quickly she wasn’t sure if she’d imagined it or not, so standing as still as she could with her hands resting on her tiny bump Harley waited. It only took a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime, for Harley to feel the tiny little kick from deep inside her. Harley’s face spread into a massive grin as she sprinted out of the shower and skidded into the bedroom. Without a second thought to the mood J would be in when he registered the fact she was rousing him from sleep when he had so little in the first place, she shook him awake - his eyes shot open a menacing grin extended upon his face.

“What is it Harley?” he hissed but was cut short by Harley’s yanking of his hand onto her stomach, her excitement etched on her face.

“Just feel Puddin’” and she held both her hands over his one and pleaded with her body to let him feel what she just had. J narrowed his eyes but allowed Harley to continue with the charade, he began to grow impatient until he felt it, a tiny bump against the palm of his hand. J’s eyes widened and he lifted his head meeting Harley’s eyes at they stared down lovingly into his, he was distracted by the feeling against the palm of his hand again and pulled Harley back into bed with him, wrapping himself around her.

“Wow” he found himself whispering and Harley smiled up at him, her tears of happiness soaking her hair.

“I just never thought we’d get to this stage” he found himself saying and Harley frowned at him, “I just mean I can’t believe that with everything going on in our lives, the way we are, I just thought, I had hoped this would have been over by now.” Harley opened her mouth to fight, she’d already extracted herself from his embrace, when J pulled her back to him and restrained her with his arms.

“Oh Harley don’t, you must have thought the same at some point, plus I said “had”, but honestly it doesn’t matter now because this is perfect, right here with you in this bed at this very moment with our baby between us! This is perfect” and he crashed his lips against hers, savouring every moment with his tongue. Harley pulled back.

“You sure Puddin’?” she found herself sheepishly asking, knowing it was never a good idea to question the Joker’s motives, after all he was incredibly honest about his view on the world. J growled and Harley quickly shut her mouth and went back to kissing him feeling his hand edge closer and closer to her cunt. She moaned under him as he pulled back and looked at her, his hand leaving her thigh and moving to her face, stroking it.

“I got the doctor coming this afternoon to check you over” J spoke and Harley smirked.

“But Puddin’ ‘I am a doctor’” Harley giggled putting on her most serious face before rolling over and shuffling through the bedside table. She found what she was looking for and when she rolled back to face J she had put on a pair of the glasses she had used when she was “Harleen”. She felt the lust between her and J grow tenfold as he looked her up and down, his cock growing harder between them until it was pressed hard against Harley’s stomach.

“You should have someone take a look at that for you” she slurred biting her lip as she watched him. J smirked and saying nothing shuffled up the bed so that Harley could get to work. She took him in her hands and rolled her thumb over the head of his dick, snaking her tongue out to lick around it careful not to suck it into her mouth – she wanted him to work for it. Slowly her hand began to work his cock, her eyes never leaving his, her face an expression of “you can’t fool me I know how good I am”.

She watched as J’s eyes rolled, his head falling back a little as she continued to work him with her hands, she could feel her close he was and sensing his immediate realise drew his entire length into her mouth and sucked. J sat up instantly and felt himself empty into mouth whilst Harley being the good girl she was swallowed every last drop of him. She smirked at J as she slowly took the glasses off and bit the end of them into her mouth.

“Feeling better sir?” she breathed at him as he growled at her, “aww shush, you know I love it when you give yourself up to me” and she crawled back up his body depositing the glasses back into the drawer for another occasion. They lay together for another while until they heard the front door close. J checked the time and slid out from under Harley grabbing a pair of purple slacks as he did so.

“Get up Harley” and he threw a shirt at her, she couldn’t go round the house naked. Harley moaned and sat up pulling the shirt over her head.

“But I’m tired” she moaned and J gave her a terse look, “fine” she muttered, “but can you carry me? Please” she tried giving him her best smile. J sighed but walked round to her and pulled her into his arms, Harley grinned.

“I’m onto your tricks missy” J leered down at her but made no attempt to let her go as he carried her downstairs and into his office where he found Johnny waiting with an older woman. She simply nodded when they entered the room and J found himself thinking what a smart woman she was as he sat Harley down on the sofa.

The good doctor wasted no time in pulling the machine Johnny had acquired for her over to where Harley was laying and began setting it up. Within five minutes she had the jelly squirting onto Harley’s stomach.

“Ha-ha its cold” Harley laughed and glanced in J’s direction, he had been standing, leaning against his desk the entire time; Harley glared at him intently until he eventually got the hint. Huffing loudly he moved to sit beside her and took her hand in his as the doctor began to move the wand across Harley’s stomach. She smiled and looked over at J who gave her a small smile of his own before they both turned to look up at the monitor.

“How far along did you say you were?” the doctor asked, pressing various buttons on the machine. Harley felt her heart skip a little.

“I’d guess at around 19 weeks” Harley replied looking to J for some form of confirmation but he was merely staring at the screen.

“Hmmmm” the doctor muttered, “Well going by the length of the limbs I’d say you’re actually closer to 29 weeks.” Harley baulked and looked down at her tiny bump.

“But I’m so small, surely I should be much larger if I’m 10 weeks further along than I assumed?” Harley asked momentarily forgetting J’s presence beside her.

“Not at all, in fact it’s much more common than you would think for young, healthy and in shape mothers to have a much smaller bump whilst still giving birth to a completely healthy baby.” Harley’s face had dropped and her hands were now caressing her bump, the doctor noticed her obvious concern.

“Listen, Miss Quinn, the heartbeats are completely normal, robust, plenty of life in them and they’re only going to get stronger. You mustn’t worry, your babies are completely healthy” the doctor smiled at her. Harley felt her body go stiff, her heart racing.

“Babies?” she asked tentatively not daring to look at J.

“Yes babies, look” she turned the monitor to face them, and smiling exclaimed “twins!” 

Harley didn’t see J leave the room, she simply heard the chair he’d been sitting on fall back onto the ground and the door to the office open and slam shut.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here are 2700 ish words - I just felt like there was no other natural end for this chapter until I got all this done so its a long one for sure -hopefully no one is bothered by that! Hope everyone is still enjoying it- I loved writing this chapter :) I prob won't update for a few days but we will see! Also the temptation I had to call Susan, Martha was so severe haha!!

Harley stared at the doctor who seemed completely oblivious to the precarious situation Harley found herself in. 

“Would you like to know the sex?” she asked still smiling sweetly down at Harley who was beginning to dislike her more and more. She opened her mouth to speak and looked over at the closed door; recognising that J probably wasn’t going to return anytime soon, she opted to close her mouth and simply nodded, staring down at her bump as the doc began to move the wand around her stomach again.

“Ok baby number one over here to the left is, oh it’s a girl, how nice” she squeaked and Harley unconsciously found herself looking up at the screen and smiling. ‘A girl, a baby girl’ she thought imagining all the fun things they would be able to do together. The doctor’s voice brought her back to reality and Harley found herself straining to get a better look at the screen.  
“….number two – oh look it’s another girl!” Harley beamed, twin girls! She couldn’t believe her luck and lay back as the jelly was wiped from her stomach and the doctor sat down beside her handing her a tissue, Harley had been crying and hadn’t even noticed.

“So they’re both ok then?” she gasped. The doctor nodded and Harley felt a sudden rush of gratitude for the woman. 

“Will you, will you come back and check again in a few weeks? And help with the birth? And just be here?” Harley asked timidly.

“Of course, of course. Listen, everything is going to be fine, that Johnny boy promised me a fair few things and I fully intend to collect so don’t worry about a thing” she laughed, “no one is going to find out about this until you or Mister J. tells them ok? I don’t want you sitting here worrying about whether or not I’m going to run off and tell Batman where you live or anything like that, just relax and take it easy, you’re heading into the final stretch now and anything stressful could send you into premature labour. Be a good girl and everything will be fine, better than fine, perfect.” Harley smiled and standing embraced the woman.

“I’m so rude, I never even asked your name” Harley muttered as they made their way to the front door where there was a goon waiting, obviously to escort the doctor back to the city.

“It’s Susan, Susan Nygma” she smiled. Harley stopped a look of sheer surprise splashed across her face. 

“No way!” Harley stammered, “You’re Ed’s mom?” Susan only shrugged and waved her goodbye as she walked into the descending evening. Harley stood awestruck for a few minutes noting to be nicer to Ed the next time she saw him before she felt the cold from only wearing a shirt. She raced up the stairs to find a pair of sweats before facing J. She sighed, tears threatening to stain her cheeks.

“It’s not my fault it’s twins” she muttered to herself. J had struggled so much with the fact she was pregnant when he had first found out and now it looked like they were back to square one. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and popped back down the stairs to try and find J. No one was home though and Harley felt her anger begin to take over her frustration – he’d left her again and all by herself this time. She growled and opened the fridge grabbing as much food as she could and dragged it up the stairs with her. She climbed into bed, the food spread around her and flicked the TV on, ‘Grey’s Anatomy, perfect’ she thought and lost herself in the mundane lives of the interns at Seattle Grace. 

J had felt Johnny behind him as he’d slammed out of his office cursing himself.

“Fucking twins” he seethed but found no response from Johnny, ‘He knows better’ he found himself thinking and grabbing a set of keys threw them behind him and headed to the black SUV they belonged to. He climbed into the back as Johnny started the car and they drove off into the evening. J let his mind wander from Harley, to Arkham, to batman anything and everything popped into his mind, his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand. He couldn’t believe it was twins, he had finally found peace with Harley’s pregnancy, another person who would undoubtedly distract Harley’s attention from himself and now there was going to be two distractions. He was seething but begrudgingly acknowledged that this wasn’t Harley’s fault, she hadn’t chosen for them to have twins, though she’d certainly be ecstatic at the news. J growled and pushed the thoughts out of his head. 

He jumped out of the car when they reached the factory and reminded himself to give Johnny a raise for being able to read his mind when he hadn’t even known where he’d wanted to go only that he needed to put the fear of the Joker into someone.

They slipped quietly into the factory and standing in the shadows watched as the men, who were split into various groups, worked on guns, drugs and money. J was about to step forward when he heard Harleys name and raised his arm to stop Johnny walking forward and revealing them.

“She’s wasted with the boss, man the things I’d do to her, rape her till she begged me not to stop, then kill her on the spot, ain’t nobody got time for stupid bitches like her. She’s got the Joker wrapped round her pinky, what a fucking joke. Most feared man in Gotham? Psssssh heard better fucking punchlines that’s for sure” the man ranted. J watched as the man’s colleagues said nothing just standing there getting on quietly with their work. J felt his mind race and his anger magnify, oh he was going to have fun with this one.

“Jesus Sam, you shouldn’t say those things about the Boss’s missus and definitely not about the Boss. You gotta death wish or summit?” he joked half-heartedly, a pained expression on his face.

“Ha! If the Boss had any sense he’d take my advice and take that bitch out back and put her out of her misery – though I doubt he’s got the balls to do it! Fuck I’d do it if I had half a chance.” J had heard enough and chose this moment to step into the light of the factory and grinning like the madman he was began clapping and cheering.

“Bravo, bravo” he cheered. Everyone had stopped working and looked on at the show J was putting on, some smiling, clearly enjoying their Boss’ presence, whilst everyone who had heard what Sam had said looked down at the ground and quietly continued with the work. Sam himself looked like he had seen a ghost as J slunk up to him wrapping an arm around his shoulder and coming to stand right in front of him, his eyes wild with fury.

“You’re very quiet, Sam, was it?” he humbly nodded, his eyes never leaving the ground, “Well I heard your little ‘speech’ Sam and I have to say you have some excellent ideas” J spat in his face, Sam was shaking and J felt his murderous need growing, prickling under his skin. 

J pulled the phone he kept on him, though rarely used, out of his back pocket and scrolled through the photos. He knew that Harley regularly took selfies, mostly nudes, when she thought J wasn’t paying attention and brought some particularly explicit ones up for Sam to see, his eyes threatening to pop out of his head as he raked his eyes over the tiny screen. J watched as Sam unconsciously moved his hand to his crotch obviously adjusting himself and had to stop himself blowing his brains out right there and then.

“Why don’t you come for a little walk with me and you can let me know all your little plans” J grinned tucking the phone back into his pocket and with an arm still gripped tightly around Sam they moved through the warehouse until they were standing out back, the rain coming down hard splashing the ground around them. 

“Boss, listen, I’m real sorry, I didn’t know you were - ” 

“You didn’t know I was there?” J interrupted still smiling before bursting into laughter. 

“That’s funny ‘cause didn’t you say you’d give me your advice? Sure sounds like something you’d need to have ‘balls’ to do” and J swiftly kicked him in the crotch and watched as he fell to his knees and began to cry; J laughed harder.

“Jesus Christ Johnny would you look at this? All I did was kick him in the balls and he’s crying like a little bitch” J was hysterical and signalled for Johnny to grab a hold of Sam. J took the switchblade he had in his pocket out and still laughing cut the crotch out of Sam’s pants and then boxers. He looked up at Sam who was crying harder now and screaming for help; J couldn’t help but laugh callously as he observed the tiny shrunken penis of the man who had so kindly offered to rape his girl until she begged him not to stop, ‘as if she could ever enjoy this’ he thought laughing harder.

“Jesus, Harley is gonna love you” he managed to splutter between breaths and with one swift stroke tugged on the man’s penis, yanked it up and cut his balls off. J felt the blood gush onto his hands and smiling up at Sam threw them both to the pack of dogs that had been lurking around. J wiped his hand on Sam’s face and walked back into the warehouse.

“Keep up the good work boys” he shouted smiling at them all as they watched in horror at the sight of Johnny dragging Sam by the hair behind them. He climbed into the car and waiting for Johnny to join him, watched as he shoved Sam’s unconscious body into the boot of another car and instructed five of their guys to bring him to the house. They sat in silence as Johnny sped back to the house and J scrambled out of the car and into the house before Johnny had even pulled up.

“HARLEY” J shouted as soon as the door was open. He skidded into his office but found it empty and he quickly glanced in the kitchen and living room before running up the stairs and into their bedroom. He found Harley watching the TV and stuffing her face with Chinese food. She looked up at him surprised, J laughed at how ridiculous she looked surrounded by junk food, her face devoid of makeup and her hair pulled up in to two buns sticking out of either side of her head.

“What?” she asked irritably, still chewing on the chow mein that was hanging out of her mouth; J couldn’t help how hard he had become at the sight of her, not a care in the world. He had also completely forgotten how he’d not only left her during their check up, but had stormed out when he’d heard the word twins and then proceeded to leave her completely alone – again. ‘No wonder she seems pissed at me’ he thought and mustered his biggest smile.

“I have a surprise for you” he smirked and walked over to the TV and switched it off. He heard Harley huff and resisted the urge to grab the lamp by his hand and throw it at her, instead spinning round and presenting her with his best mollifying impression.

“I know you’re mad” he whispered, hands in the air surrendering, “but I promise I’ll make it up to you and apologise for my awful behaviour the only way I know how after I show you this!” Harley eyed him suspiciously but got out of bed and led the way downstairs stopping at the bottom when she saw no obvious surprise waiting for her. She was about to open her mouth to complain when she felt J dive down the stairs after her and grabbing her wrist pull her into the basement where they found Johnny and the lackeys waiting for them. Harley’s eyes widened as she saw the man tied to the chair, barely conscious, with blood covering his trousers, a tiny stream of drops falling to the floor beneath him. She turned to face J, the excitement of torturing someone etched on her face.

“For me Puddin’?” she breathed so only J could hear her. He came up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her bump, and bit her ear. Harley moaned.

“For you” he hissed and nudged her forward. Harley smiled and walked towards her prisoner, trailing her finger over his chest as she stalked around him.

“What naughty things have you been up to huh?” she giggled as Sam once again burst into tears which only made Harley laugh harder and J near buckle over from the laughter he was experiencing.

“Oh baby” J stammered, “He had all kinds of plans for you! He was gonna show you what a bitch you were and give it to you till you begged him not to stop!” J couldn’t stop cackling, his tears blinding him as he relayed to Harley what Sam had said about her, “- and so I cut his balls off and fed them to the dogs!” J was hyper and Harley had to stop herself from forgetting about her surprise and rushing to his side with a glass of water to calm him down.

“Oh Puddin’” she beamed and swung the baseball bat she’d received from Johnny seconds before, and hit Sam up the face so that five of his teeth went flying across the room. Harley saw the lackeys, except for Johnny flinch and she knew J had brought them along so they could spread the word amongst the ranks about what happened when you spoke Illy of the Queen of Gotham. Harley hit him until his head was lollygagging about; she dropped the bat and straddled her victim, her hand stretched out behind her. J took the hint and handed her his knife, licking the sweat that had gathered on her neck as he did so. Harley turned to look at him, the lust heavy in her eyes and winked at him before returning to the job at hand. She cut the shirt Sam had been wearing off and using the knife started cutting words into his chest, the pain keeping him alive and alert to her actions. He was done crying now, taking instead to spitting at her, calling her “whore” and “Slut”; Harley simply laughed at him and cut deeper; it wasn’t long before she was finished and she stood up to reveal her masterpiece to J. She had carved the words ‘Property of Harley Quinn’ into his chest and J couldn’t help but feel jealous at the worthless piece of shit who had her personal endorsement scarred on him for the rest of his very short life - Harley was frowning at her work though.

“There’s something missing” she muttered before inspiration struck her. When she’d straddled him, even though J had started to remove his manhood, she had still felt it under her, attempting to get hard. She laughed as she knelt between his legs, “pièce de résistance” she muttered and grabbing his bloody, shrivelled up penis cut it off and thrust it into his screaming mouth.

“Done” she said proudly, dropping the knife and stripping out of the now completely ruined shirt and sweatpants. She stood in her underwear and admired her handiwork one last time before turning to J who had been leaning against the wall watching, fascinated by the maliciousness of what she had accomplished. She bounded up to him and he lifted her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs behind his back.

“I’m still mad at you” she purred running a bloody hand through his hair. J felt himself grow hard, her crotch grazing his in the position they were standing. Their eyes met, both blazing with passion.

“I know” and he kissed her like she was oxygen.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super fluffy i'm warning you now but I needed to get it written because things are gonna get a bit crazy for a while now for Harley and J ok - still loving all your comments and reviews :)

Eventually they broke apart and Harley smiled at the goons who had been staring at her since she’d stripped. Harley winked at them and gave one final look to the twitching body still tied up in the chair.

“Get that cleaned up and out of here before you come upstairs J” she said turning on her heel and heading back up the basement stairs. J watched her go, her ass wiggling as she went, and felt his erection strain against his pants. J glanced back at Johnny who merely nodded, instantly knowing that he was to take care of everything and get the trash out of his house. J slowly followed in Harleys footsteps and moved to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of scotch to take upstairs with him. When he got to the bottom of the stairs something midway up them caught his eye, he climbed and reached down to grab it when he realised it was Harley’s bra. He felt his desire magnify, goosebumps covering him when he felt something black and lace, hit him in the face. He growled and lifted his head to see Harley standing at the top of the stairs watching him, her hair pulled down and scattered over her shoulders and chest, the ends of it grazing her nipples and her legs were closed tight together so that he couldn’t sneak a peek at her wetness. Harley was sucking on her finger when she finally spoke.

“You should take a picture, would last longer!” she remarked and J felt his body propel up the stairs dafter her. Harley squeaked and legged it down the hall almost making it into the bedroom when she felt J’s hand grab her arm and slam her into the wall. Harley bit her lip as J scoured her body with his eyes and snaking a hand into her hair yanked her head to the side so that he could kiss and bite her, Harley moaned under him and she felt him grin into her neck.

“I’m still mad at you” she groaned.

“Obviously” J sniggered sarcastically as he nudged his knees between her legs spreading her before him. 

“Don’t J” Harley muttered as he snaked his hand down her chest towards her cunt and she flashed him a warning look with her eyes. J felt his lust ebb away and the anger begin to engulf him.

“Or what?” he hissed. Harley sighed and rolled her eyes at him storming past him, shoving him with her shoulder as she did so. J growled but followed quietly behind her trailing her into their ensuite where she’d climbed into the shower, the blood flowing down the drain as the water cascaded over her body. Harley kept her eyes on J the entire time as she washed herself, trying not to tease him too much as her hands cupped her tits and slid over her slippery legs; she caught him licking his lips and bit her own to prevent her moaning in frustration. She turned the water off and stepped out not bothering with a towel. J moved out of her way as she walked into the bedroom and followed her as she walked to her dresser and pulled on one of J’s old t shirts that had barely covered her in the past but now sat even further up on her. Harley smirked and caught J’s eyes widening at the sight of her.

“Jesus Harley, you’ll give a man a heart attack walking round like that” he sighed rubbing his temple with two fingers; Harley frowned as J sat on the bed, slipped his shoes off and put his head in his hands and soon found herself in front of him rubbing his shoulders.

“Fuck Sake Harley just stop, I literally cannot be fucked for your mood swings today” he growled lying back on the bed, his eyes closed.

“Fine, it’s not my fault! It’s my hormones” Harley muttered and crawled onto the bed, lying down on her own side facing him with her eyes closed. She heard him sigh and opened her eyes to find him millimetres away from her face. Harley launched herself at him kissing him hard and rolling over so that she was straddling him, her hands pinning his above her head. J wriggled free from her grasp and pulled the t-shirt up over her head revealing her breasts. He cupped them and Harley moaned.

“Have they got bigger?” he asked rolling her nipples between his fingers as Harley continued to pepper kisses along his neck merely shrugging in response and lifting herself slightly so she could pull J’s trousers down to his knees slammed herself onto his cock. J hissed his breath out, God she felt tight, and watched as she bounced on his cock.

“I am so pissed you left me alone – again” she stammered between breaths and J growled as Harley arched herself into him as he dug his nails into her back. She was sure he’d drawn blood but dug her own nails into his chest in retaliation never breaking eye contact.

“Well I’m pissed that for the past hour you’ve been the biggest cock tease in all of Gotham” J spat at her, his hands travelling down till they gripped her waist and slammed her harder on to his cock. Harley smirked and J growled again as he felt Harley begin to quiver in his arms and pushed her back, his cock never leaving her, so that her legs were over his shoulders, and pummelled her cunt until she was crying out as he finally let himself cum. They stayed that way for a while until Harley pushed J back and slid off of him gently but still lying on top of him. 

“What did the doctor say anyway” he mumbled so quietly Harley was sure she’d heard him wrong but smiled anyway.

“Oh not much, she just told me the sex of them both” she giggled and felt J go still beneath her. She didn’t say anything, her statement hanging in the air between them. Eventually J couldn’t contain himself any longer.

“And?” J found himself asking, his eagerness evident in his voice. Harley smiled and leaning on his chest looked up at him.

“Hmmmm I dunno, maybe I shouldn’t warn, I mean tell ya” she mused and rolled off him and onto her own side of the bed. She could feel J’s eyes burning into her back and had to stop herself from laughing, so she was shocked when she felt his hand gently caressing her thigh and moving down so that he was between them. 

“I still owe you an apology” he smirked up at her and with no further warning rammed his tongue into her cunt. Harley felt her eyes roll to the back of her skull and was sure J would only have seen white if he looked up at her. He lavished his tongue on her sopping cunt and slowly hooked two fingers in as he looked up at her. Harley was moaning and arching her back above him, J smirked and worked them harder bringing her to the edge.

“Oh Puddin’ yess, yess, please god –arghhh” Harley growled in frustration as J pulled his fingers out and leaned up on his elbows watching her, sucking his fingers clean.

“What did the doctor say?” he asked again mockingly.

“Make me cum and I’ll tell you” Harley gasped thrusting herself onto his fingers again. J shook his head in amusement and pulled his fingers out again and began to lick her again.

“Tell me and I’ll make you cum” he smirked at her. Harley stared down at him and attempted to thrust herself onto his fingers again, but J was wise to her now and had moved them out of the way. Harley growled in frustration.

“Arghhhh fine” she yelled and sat up so she could see his face properly. J recognised what she was going to do and pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms round her waist holding her still.

“They’re fine, healthy and perfect. They’re perfect J” Harley grinned at him and J swallowed.

“Did you find out the-” Harley interrupted him.

“Girls” Harley squealed, “two beautiful baby girls’ Puddin’”. J swallowed and kissed her hard wrapping a hand round her neck he lay her back down and crawled beneath her legs worshipping her cunt with his tongue. 

‘Girls’ he thought absentmindedly and felt Harley begin to clench around his tongue as he nibbled on her clit, lapping up every drop of her before crawling back up beside her and pulling her into his arms.

“My three girls” he whispered and Harley felt herself soar.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all going to hate me by the end of this chapter ;) - proper notes at the end!

Six weeks passed in the blink of an eye. Harley stretched her arm out behind her, eyes still closed, to feel if J was still there but all she felt was empty air. She smiled and rolled over onto his side of the bed where the bedsheets were cold and not soaked in her sweat. She was just about to dose off when she felt a swift kick to her bladder, clearly more sleep was not happening for a while at least. Harley groaned and stumbled towards the bathroom just managing to sit down before she peed herself. Washing her hands, she ran a cloth over her face and brushed her teeth as she heard the bedroom door close.

“Puddin’?” Harley spoke as she waddled back into the bedroom. She’d been relatively small her entire pregnancy when a few weeks ago she had, almost overnight, exploded into a very heavily pregnant Harley. J had taken one look at her and confined her to the house unless they were going to do something ‘normal’, like yesterday when J had taken her to get baby furniture. Harley had been so excited to leave the house and buy their lil’ puddin’s some stuff that she hadn’t thought about how tired she’d be by the time they’d finished. Her day had really been made when they’d unexpectedly run into Harley’s doctor, Susan, as they were grabbing a bite to eat at one of J’s restaurants. Harley had been delighted to see her and made arrangements to see her properly the next day, so was surprised to see Johnny standing at her bedroom door facing the wall when she came back into the room.

“Harley, the doc is waiting downstairs so the boss sent me up here to get you” Harley frowned, hadn’t they decided they’d meet in Gotham. Still she was glad she didn’t need to leave the house and pulled on a summer dress that was hanging over one of the chairs. She pulled her hair into a bun and made for the door touching Johnny’s shoulder when she reached him.

“Thanks” she smiled and he held onto her arm as they slowly wandered down the stairs.

“Where’s J?” Harley asked as they reached the bottom, Johnny simply nodded his head in the direction of the office and Harley scowled, “And our guest?” Johnny didn’t answer simply leading Harley into the front room where they found Susan sitting on one of the sofa’s admiring some of the paintings they had displayed. Harley smiled at her as she slipped from Johnny’s grasp and embraced Susan.

“It’s so good to see you, but I thought we were meeting in the city?” Harley asked one eyebrow cocked; Susan simply nodded.

“I know, but then I thought about how tired you looked and thought it would be better if I came to you since you seemed exhausted yesterday – I hope you’re not overdoing it!” she waggled her finger at Harley who merely chucked in response.

“Me? Never” she mocked, “If you just gimme a sec’ I’ll be right back” Harley smiled and left the room advancing on the office and popping her head round the door to see J standing at the window on the phone.

“Just get it done” he growled and ending the call tossed his phone back on the desk as he turned to see Harley, “You’re up then” he muttered and Harley frowned, he had been in a good mood when she’d fallen asleep last night.

“What’s happened?” she asked knowing instantly it was bad.

“Harvey fucking Dent” he glowered and Harley rolled her eyes.

“You’re going out then” she sighed not really asking the question. J glared at her, “its fine and I suppose since Susan is here, if anything happens while you’re gone, she’ll be able to take care of it.” J grimaced at her words.

“I’ll leave some of the boys behind just in case” he muttered slipping his holster on over his shirt. Harley shook her head and giggled.

“It’s fine Puddin’, I’ll be fine,, just go so you can get home quicker and take care of me” she winked at him, pushing her boobs together so that her tits were nearly falling out of the dress. J growled and had his arm round her neck pulling her lips to his within seconds.

“I won’t be long” he promised as they wandered into the kitchen to find Johnny rustling the troops for the day. Harley gave J a sad smile as he led the way out the door turning one last time, “Behave Harley” he warned and shut the door behind him.

Harley wandered back into the living room with some tea and biscuits, she was a good hostess, or so her mother had told her when she was younger. 

“So how are you feeling?” Susan asked as Harley sat the tray down and collapsed on the sofa beside her.

“Honestly”” Harley sighed rubbing her ever growing bump, “I’m exhausted all the time, it takes forever to fall asleep and even then I’m up at least once an hour trying to get comfortable!” Harley sulked earning her a sympathetic smile and pat on the arm from her doctor. 

“Well unfortunately there’s not much I can do for you there, how about we do something cheerful?” Harley sat up expectantly, “How about you show me the nursery, yeah?” Harley smiled nodding and pulled herself up from her slump. Susan supported her as they made their way upstairs and into the bedroom her and J had decided would be the twins room. It had taken a lot for J to even let it be on the same floor as their bedroom but he’d conceded when Harley said it didn’t have to be the room right beside theirs. Susan gasped when she saw how beautiful the room looked. Harley had chosen a soft pastel pink paint for the walls and white furniture, J had made the goons stay up all night a few weeks ago painting it and last night building it all.

“It’s great isn’t it?” Harley beamed and walked over to the two cots’ that were side by side with two chairs in the middle. She was so proud of how much effort J was putting in to make the room special, she wasn’t sure it was possible to love someone even more but she had grown to over the past few weeks. Susan smiled at her, slipping her phone back into her pocket and guided Harley back down the stairs. Harley was in front of her as they did so and let go of the bannister to fix her hair when she felt a little push and went flying head first down the stairs. She had tried to curl herself into a ball as much as possible as she did so but landed right on her front at the bottom.

“ARGHHHHHH” she screeched as Susan came rushing to her aid.

“Oh my God, Harley! Are you ok? Oh god you’re bleeding here let me help you!” Susan helped Harley limp into the living room and lay down on the sofa, Harley saw the blood at her feet and all over her legs as Susan lifted her dress, the pain was excruciating, and Harley knew pain. ‘Please no let them be ok!’ she found herself praying. 

“Harley I’m afraid it’s your placenta. We’re gonna have to get these babies out now!” and she pulled her jacket off and pulled a bag out from the side of the couch that Harley hadn’t seen earlier.

“No we can’t – J’s not HERE” Harley shook her head vehemently trying to push Susan away and sit up. Susan pushed her right back down again.

“Listen now Harley, if we don’t get them out they will DIE! Is that what you want?” Harley had started to cry and shook her head, “Good now lie back like a good girl while I go get some things” and she left her on the sofa alone. Harley grabbed the phone that she knew was on the table beside her and dialled 1, Johnny’s number, because she knew he would always answer the phone, and waited for him to answer.

“Come on, come on” she breathed trying not to pass out from the pain, her tears falling hard, he answered on the 4th ring.

“Harley?” his voice confused at why she would be calling him when she knew they were out on important business. Harley thanked the God’s.

“Johnny, listen, I fell and the babies” she swallowed, pausing for a second so as not to scream, “They’re coming, well Susan is going to have to give me a c-section but you gotta bring J home now, now Johnny!” and she hung up the phone screaming as Susan came back into the room with towels and hot water. She placed it all down and ripped Harley’s dress so she was laying in her underwear and began to spread iodine all over her stomach. Harley clenched her teeth as she placed the scalpel against her stomach and looked up at her.

“You ready?” Harley simply nodded and closed her eyes as she cut her open and delivered the first baby. Harley stopped screaming when she heard the cries and looked up to see Susan handing her a healthy looking baby girl with rosy cheeks, white hair and beautiful blue eyes. Harley smiled and still crying took her into her arms as Susan dug back in to deliver the other twin, trying to focus on the baby she had in front of her.

“Oh dear” Susan muttered and Harley’s head shot up.

“What? What’s wrong? Is she ok?” Harley panicked but Susan was still smiling.  
“Yes, it’s just that she seems to be a he! Whoops” and she delivered into Harley’s arms a beautiful baby boy with hair and eyes exactly like his sister. Harley stared down at him in wonderment, J was going to be ecstatic that they had a boy.

“A baby boy” Harley muttered as Susan knelt beside her and wiped them both with a towel before wrapping them up.

“Any names?” she asked and Harley found herself smiling again her tears having slowed down for a second.

“Haley” she whispered and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before repeating the action on her son and whispering “Jack”. Susan smiled down at her glancing at the door as Harley heard it open, “Puddin’?” she cried out, delighted that J had finally made it back.

“I’m afraid not” Susan smiled sadly down at Harley before lifting the twins out of her arms. Harley frowned and tried to turn her head to see who had come in to her house, “I’m so sorry Harley, but having the Joker and Harley Quinn’s twin babies is more than enough leverage to get rid of you both. You see my name’s not really Susan” and she handed Harley’s babies to two men who had entered the room.

“NO” Harley cried out, attempting to reach for them and falling off the sofa. She realised her wound was still open the placenta falling out beneath her as she lay on the floor and looked up at the men leaving with her new-born twins. She glowered at “Susan” as she ripped off her jacket and pulled what Harley now realised was a wig, to reveal long red bouncy hair.

“Ivy” Harley hissed and cursed herself for not recognising her 'friend' sooner. Poison Ivy laughed as Harley wreathed about on the floor and tried to reach for her legs.

“I am going to murder you with my bare hands you bitch” Harley seethed at her. Ivy leant down, grabbed a handful of Harley’s hair and kicked her in the back.

“I can’t wait to see you try” she sneered and dropped Harley’s head so hard her nose bounced off the floor and blood ran into her mouth. She stalked out of the room turning to see Harley crawling towards her as she stood at the front door, “Toodles” she smirked waving and leaving.

“AHHHHHHHH” Harley screamed as she dragged her body towards the front door. She heard a car door slam and a car screech its way down the driveway.

“No no no no no” she muttered as she reached the bottom of the stairs, finally giving into the pain that was crushing her and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry too much - I'm sure everything will work out haha! I love the joker and Harley pairing so much that I just find it hard to deal with that her and poison ivy could ever have a thing so this is my own way of dealing with that - I should be posting the next chapter in about 24 hours so no body goes mental waiting to find out what happens :) love you all thanks so much for the continued support as always <3


	31. Chapter 31

Johnny held the phone to his ear for a few seconds, shell-shocked, before he realised Harley had hung up. He cast a nervous look at the Joker who was busy threatening and killing some of Harvey’s own lackeys, and who hadn’t heard him on the phone. Johnny swallowed and waited for the boss to finish up before he approached J as he wiped his hands clean across one of their own goon’s face. He stood there quietly at his side waiting to be called on, he didn’t want to volunteer the information he had; he was smarter than that.

“Well?” J snapped impatiently not even bothering to look up at him simply leading them back to the car. Johnny braced himself.

“It’s Harley” he whispered and J’s head shot up eyes burning into him, “She fell. She just called, the doc is gonna give her a c-section right now, but we should get back” and he turned on his heel and marched for the driver’s seat so as to avoid J’s inevitable wrath, but he was simply standing still looking at where Johnny had been standing trying to absorb the news before he just as quickly joined Johnny in the car.

“Well” he growled, “why are we still sitting here, DRIVE” and Johnny sped out of the docks towards the house. They were only about ten minutes away but J’s nerves were on edge the entire time, and he wasn’t the greatest passenger anyway. Just as they were turning onto their street a black SUV came speeding towards them and Johnny had to swerve at the last second to avoid a head on collision.

“What the fuck?” he muttered to himself, J hadn’t seemed to notice their near death experience, in fact he hadn’t said an entire word and Johnny knew he was scared; he would never ever bring it up, but he knew. They pulled into the drive and noticed the door was lying wide open, J had noticed this and looked at Johnny as they both pulled out their holstered weapons and edged slowly towards it. 

J felt the bile rise up in his chest as he saw Harley’s lifeless body lying at the bottom of the stairs before he’d even entered the house. He turned to Johnny, who without even being told was on the phone, before running to Harley and pulling her onto his lap. His face blanched as he observed the gaping hole of her abdomen and the pool of blood he was now sitting in. Harley was paler than he had even known was possible and only woke when he shook her vigorously.

“COME ON HARLEY FUCKING WAKE UP” he screamed to cover the pain and anger in his voice, who the fuck had done this to his girl, he didn’t want to think about the babies right now, because he knew when Harley woke up she would never recover if he didn’t do everything he could right now to get them back. Harley’s eyes shot open and instantly stared at her stomach, her tears already streaming down her face, she looked up at J and his heart broke.

“She took them” she hissed and J felt his anger begin to take over, “She cut me open and she TOOK THEM” Harley screamed her hands gripping onto J’s jacket so hard he was surprised she hadn’t ripped it. She was hysterical and J simply held her in his arms staring at her for a few moments before reality hit him.

“Who was it?” J muttered, the anger evident in his tone, “Who was it Harley?” Harley looked up at him and cried harder, her hands loosening from his jacket.

“Oh Puddin’ it was Susan! Except it wasn’t really Susan, it was Pam” and she became hysterical again and tried to get up from his lap, “I’m going to kill her” her voice shrill. A small smile crept across J’s face at how determined she was being but he pulled her back into his arms.

“It’s ok Harls” he stroked her hair as she finally stopped crying, the shock finally settling in, “besides, you aren’t going anywhere” he tipped her head to the gaping hole she was sporting and turned to see Johnny dragging behind him the doctor who had helped Harley months ago when she’d first got ill. J scooped Harley into his arms and climbed the stairs with her placing her on the bed in one of the spare bedrooms.

“I’ll be back with our girls” he said and kissed her on the forehead turning to leave. Harley stretched her arm out and grabbed him by the wrist, she was crying again now, the devastation obvious on her face.

“We had a boy” she cried, “we have a boy and a girl!” and J felt his heart lurch. He turned back and knelt at her side, gripping her hand in his. 

“She let me name them – Haley and Jack!” she smiled at him. J didn’t know what to say so he only nodded and kissed her knuckles, getting up once again.

“I’ll bring them home” he breathed kissing her hard and leaving her to the doctor. Johnny followed him out of the room as he finally heard Harley go quiet; ‘he must have sedated her’ he thought and scrambled down the stairs to the kitchen where Johnny had gathered their best men. They simply nodded to J as he grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a few hard swigs of it before slamming it down so hard on the counter it smashed. 

“I think it’s time we bring the venom out to play” J muttered and Johnny nodded and directed a few of the guys to head to the factory for several canisters of a gas J had been working on for months. He left the goons to finish getting ready in the kitchen and opened the safe in his office where he’d had stashed several vials of the anti-virus which would in turn make the recipient immune. J had already injected himself with the formula and tossed one to Johnny as he dashed up the stairs to inject Harley with her dose. He met the doctor in the hall quietly coming out of the room, he stopped still when he saw the Joker standing there watching him.

“She’s asleep sir” he muttered nervously wringing his hands together, “I removed her placenta and stitched her back up, she lost a lot of blood but I gave her a transfusion. She just needs rest and she’ll be back on her feet in no time.” J simply grunted and pushed past him into where Harley was sleeping. He stood at her side and watched her sleep, a hand grazing her shoulder. He sighed and moved over to her IV injecting the antidote. Johnny slipped into the room and J knew it was time to go. They were driving through the city within half an hour, three cars filled with lackeys and another from the factory on the way. J felt confident that things were going to go well tonight – he wouldn’t be going home without the twins, Harley would never recover if he didn’t. They pulled up in front of Cobblepot’s club and all jumped out – nobody stopped them as they made their way into the club; J and Johnny headed up the stairs and barged straight into the Penguin’s office without knocking.

“I’ve been expecting you” he spoke spinning round in his chair, a sad look on his face. J simply looked through him. “It’s not just her” Oswald swallowed, “she’s working with Bane” he kept his eyes downcast as he spoke not wanting to anger him further.

“Where are they?” J growled and Oswald stood and walked to the sideboard pouring all three of them a drink, Johnny nodded his appreciation for them both.

“They’re holed up down at the docks, but I know for a fact they’re planning to get out of Gotham as soon as they can” and nodding Johnny downed his drink, slipping out of the office.

“How’s Harley?” Oswald found himself saying as J stood to follow Johnny.

“Sedated” he gasped turning to look at one of his oldest friends, “and unforgiving.” Oswald nodded and gripped J’s shoulder, a look of understanding and gratitude passing between them as J exited the office. He met Johnny back in the car and they sat in silence as they drove to the docks.

“You ready?” Johnny asked as he fixed his guns in his holster. J simply turned to stare at him and cocked an invisible eyebrow smiling maniacally. 

“I am going to destroy their very souls” he laughed as they slammed out of the car.


	32. Chapter 32

Harley’s eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dark room she was lying in. She lay there for a good thirty seconds before she felt the IV in her arm and the emptiness inside her. She didn’t try to move and heard only her own mind occasionally interrupted by the pacing outside of her door. She knew it was only a lackey though; J’s pacing was much more forceful and always accompanied by ramblings. She pulled herself up in the bed wincing at the pain it caused her and pulled the gown she’d been put in up to reveal a large horizontal scar across her now flat abdomen. Harley simply stared at it before returning her gaze to the room around her. It was one of their spare room’s; no one had ever used it before so it was devoid of any personal items or decoration so Harley consistently found her gaze returning to the door. She stared at it willing it to open, knowing when it did it could only be J returning to her – he would not dare permit anyone else entry when she was in such a fragile state. She wondered how much time had passed between now and when he’d found her at the bottom of the stairs, a few hours she guessed and eventually dosed off, her mind attacking her on all fronts for her lapse in judgement. 

J let Johnny lead the boys into the seemingly abandoned warehouse and followed them savouring every machine gun firing and smirked as Johnny pulled out and readied a few of the venom grenades they had brought with them; the ground floor now covered in bodies of idiots who had aligned themselves with Ivy and Bane, some riddled with bullet holes others frozen in place, a maniacal grin their last facial expression. J stepped over them as they proceeded to sweep the area, he didn’t want to get blood on his suit since he’d soon be holding his and Harley’s offspring. Johnny led them up the stairs pausing at the barricaded door and nodding at the men to break it down; there were no flies on him. J was examining his fingernails, growing impatient with the situation and just as the boys started slamming their full weights against the door he heard crying. J’s head shot up, his eyes wild with rage, and the boys slammed harder recognising the severity of the situation they found themselves in. They had the door broken down in seconds, a hail of gunfire dispatching only a few of them before they found their senses and switched to tactical positioning firing shots low into the room so as to maim not kill any occupants. Slowly entering the room J saw multiple lackeys writing about on the floor, Ivy and Bane cowering in the corner cradling two infants. J grinned and pulling his own gun from his holster shot the lackeys he stepped over in the head quieting the room. As he approached the corner, Bane passed Ivy the babe he’d been holding and kissed her hard on the mouth before charging; J simply tutted and smirking, stepped to the side. Bane was met head on by the firing squad that was now behind J and he heard multiple clips drop to the floor before Bane fell back into a pool of his own blood.

“Noooooooo” screamed Ivy and J turned to look at her, the desire to rip her piece from piece so severe. Johnny rushed forward and grabbed the twins from her arms just as she dropped to her knees and crawled towards Bane’s now lifeless body, J laughed and Ivy shot him a poisonous glare. J growled and strode towards her, a hand wrapping itself into her hair.

“Oh how badly I want to skin you alive Pamelaaaa” J hissed elongating his words, “but I know a blondie who would sooner skin me alive than let me take her revenge” and he dragged her out of the room and down the stairs, her body dragging behind him as she fought against her grip before he threw her from him as they reached the bottom. He watched as her head bounced off the concrete and blood started to drip down her face, a grimace spreading across her face, a grin across his.

“Burn it all” he growled, grabbing her by the hair once again and dragging her through the warehouse out into the rainy night, knocking her out with his gun as she turned to spit up at him. J nodded towards her unconscious body and a lackey gathered her up and into one of the backseats just as the others exited the warehouse avoiding eye contact with their boss and poured into the remaining vehicles. J felt Johnny move beside him and without saying a word hand him a match.

“You need a raise” J muttered lighting it and throwing it towards the lighter fluid they had just doused the place in. They didn’t stay to watch it burn, instead moving back towards their own SUV. J paused just as he was about to open the backseat door, Harley and him were meant to have this moment together, to welcome their princesses into the world with a promise that they would never let anything happen to them. Instead they’d been ripped from their mothers arms within minutes of being born. Less than twelve hours old and they’d already been involved in a shoot-out and building fire, J grimaced and instead climbed into the driver’s seat; Johnny stared at him for a moment before climbing into the back himself and settling himself between them both.

“I just can’t” J muttered watching Johnny simply nod in the rear-view mirror, “not without Harl’s.” They didn’t speak the entire journey home and Johnny made sure that the twins weren’t a distraction; not that he had to do much since they’d both fallen asleep as soon as he’s placed them in the baby carriers Harley had had installed in their main car weeks ago, practising for when they inevitably had to take them somewhere. J pulled up in front of the house and sat for a moment.

“The doctor, he should still be here, have him check them over, make sure everything is ok, then bath and dress them” J turned to look Johnny in the eye, “Do not let them out of your sight Frost, not for a second.” Johnny swallowed but nodded and J stepped out of the car and into the house. Someone had wisely cleaned the blood that had pooled around where he’d found Harleys body and he headed for the kitchen grabbing some leftovers and heating them up, grabbed a bottle of wine and placing it all on a tray carried it upstairs to their bedroom. J shrugged off his clothes and pulling on a pair of slacks sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, the events of the past few hours washing over him. 

Harley woke with a start, the room around her still pitch black. Her mouth and throat were dryer than she ever remembered and she fumbled about beside her, ‘surely someone left me some water’ she thought cursing the lackey who was supposed to be looking after her, some carer he was. Harley saw the shadow of said lackey still pacing outside the door. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind – the silence around her was beginning to deafen her. Surely J should have been back by now, ‘NO’ Harley found herself thinking. She knew if she started thinking about J and where he was and what he was doing she’d break down.

“Too late” she whispered feeling the tears cascade down her cheeks and finally having enough she ripped the IV out of her arm and hobbled towards the door wrenching it open just as it opened from the other side. J stood with a tray of food in his arms, a bottle of wine tucked between his arms a smile plastered on his face. Harley looked at him, a look of confusion crossing her face as her mind worked to understand how he could look so happy without their puddin’s, and shaking her head in disbelief she stumbled back from him.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no,” she cried. J forced the tray into the lackey’s hands and scooped Harley into his arms as she fought against him.

“Ssssshhhhh Harley” he hushed, “I got them!” she went still in his arms and stared up at him in disbelief.

“No?” she gasped wrapping her arms around J’s neck.

“Yes” he smiled, pulling her close and kissing her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - wow what a week eh? :/ Thank you so much to everyone who commented specifically on that last chapter - your love for the story is the only thing that motivated me to keep writing even if it did take 5 days. I completely understand that this story is not for everyone but I put so much work and thought into it and I love writing it. I was so tilted for a few days that I didn't even look at anything joker/Harley related - anyway this is me starting to get back on track and there should be regular chapter updates at least every few days from now on - love you all so much and hope you're all still enjoying this <3

J kindly led Harley back to the bed and kissed her, running his hands through her hair.

“I haven’t seen them yet.” Harley stared up at him confused and J corrected himself, still stroking her hair. “I just mean, I haven’t met them properly, I haven’t held them or looked into their eyes. I was meant to be here with you, we were meant to meet them together, so I thought we still could” he smiled down at her. Harley was crying for the fiftieth time and wiping the tears from her eyes pulled herself into J’s lap.

“I love you” she whispered and gently stood up and began to pull her gown off when J stood behind her and gathered her into his arms, carrying her into their own bedroom, the lackey with the food still in his hands following closely behind them.

He sat the tray down and backed out of the room, careful not to make eye contact with either of them. Once again Harley started to remove her gown – J didn’t stop her this time and watched her shrug out of it and slowly make her way to the bathroom. J shadowed her, helping her climb into the shower. Harley felt the hot water cascade down her back and turned to see J watching her, one hand stroking his chin.

“What?” Harley asked innocently, carefully washing the shampoo out of her hair, J simply stared in return.

“Nothing” J smirked and turned to wash his own face in the basin. There was nothing he wanted more than to hop into the shower with her but as he glanced at her in the mirror’s reflection, the scar across her stomach a vivid red, he knew it would be a few weeks before there was any mischief. He watched as Harley washed her body carefully and once again scooped her into his arms when she was done. J laid her down on the bed and from the chest of drawers pulled out bandages and sticky tape and began to re-wrap her wound. Harley never took her eyes off him for a second and when he was done he helped her slip into a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and one of his shirts, rolling up the sleeves so that her hands weren’t hidden away. When he was done he led her over to the sofa in the corner of their bedroom.

“You need to eat something Harley” he growled and Harley pouted up at him peeking a look at the door any chance she could, but she didn’t protest as J handed her the sandwich and stood guard over her, his arms folded across his chest a stern expression on his face. Harley took a bite and wanted to gag but knew now wasn’t the time to antagonise J over a sandwich so ate it quietly. She was just taking a final bite when she heard crying and almost jumped up from where she sat. She looked up at J, her eyes wide with expectation; J sighed and moved the tray out of her reach before walking to the door and tugging it open.

Harley forced herself into a more comfortable position and pulled a cushion onto her lap so that she would be able to hold them both without straining herself. She looked up just as J walked back into the room, Johnny following closely behind him, two car seats in hand. Harley beamed up at J as he stood behind her, one hand resting on her shoulder, as Johnny sat the twins beside her and began to unbuckle them one by one. Harley stared down in wonderment at them both, they were tiny, in fact she would have been unable to tell them apart if they weren’t wearing different clothes; Haley was dressed in a pink sleepsuit and Jack a plain cream one, of course they had been expecting two girls – Harley hadn’t purchased anything that wasn’t pink or neutral, ‘I’ll have to rectify that’ she thought as Johnny placed Haley, then Jack into her lap before leaving them to it.

Harley stared down at them and slipped her pinky into each of their fists. Haley was fast asleep, her little mouth an o shape, but Jack was staring right back up at her and if Harley didn’t know better she would have sworn it was J looking up at her.

“Look Puddin’” she whispered weary of waking up her daughter, “He looks just like you.” J, who still had his hand on Harleys shoulder stepped forward and for the first time allowed himself a good look at the twins. He swallowed hard because Harley was right, apart from the obvious; his son was the spitting image of himself and without meaning too J found himself bending over Harley to lift Jack into his own arms who simply stared up at him. A few minutes passed in silence before J felt Harley s eyes burning a hole in him, he knew what she was thinking but ignored the urge he had to growl at her and instead moved to sit beside her still enraptured by his son, who had now fallen asleep. J looked up at Harley who was now holding Haley in her hands and talking to her.

“Hi baby girl” she whispered, gently stroking her hair and looking up to meet J’s gaze, “Swap?” and J simply nodded standing and placing Jack in her lap before almost snatching Haley out of her arms. His daughter, like her brother, simply stared up at him and J felt himself instantly fall in love, then shudder at the fact he was now in love with two girls. J heard Harley laugh and smirked at her as he sat back down with her stroking her face.

“She’s so like you Harl’s” he muttered, “beautiful” and saw out of the corner of his eye the massive grin that was now spread across Harley’s face. Ignoring her he felt himself relax into the sofa where the four of them sat peacefully for what felt like hours. It was only when Johnny re-entered the room with two bottles and lackeys that J sat up and realised Harley had fallen asleep with Jack in her lap. He passed Haley to Johnny before doing the same with Jack and gathered Harley up himself and moved her to the bed, where she snuggled in still sleeping. J followed Johnny out of the bedroom and into the nursery where the lackeys sat down to each feed one of the twins. Johnny was standing watch over the goons as they fed the twins; J was leaning against the doorframe watching them all.

“Our guest?” he asked quietly. Johnny looked up and moved beside him before speaking.

“Cellar. I got three guys in there watching her, she isn’t going nowhere”, J simply huffed before moving into the hall where they would be alone.

“I wanna know how she knew. I want to know how she knew Harley was pregnant. How she was able to insert herself into our lived without us realising who she was or what she was up to? I want to know!” J spat, Johnny only nodded.

“It’s been on my mind too boss” and he looked J in the eye. Rats were something they were used to dealing with, something they generally had no time for no matter their usefulness, but it had been a while since they’d had to deal with vermin within their own ranks.

“Harley’s in no condition to deal with her now. I doubt, after the butchering she received at her ‘friends’ hands that she’ll be in any condition for a few weeks.” Johnny nodded and made to re-enter the nursery when J spoke again.

“I want this place on lockdown. No one leaves without my say so, not until we have our little rat problem under control” J made to turn away, “Oh but send someone out first thing in the morning for some boy clothes. Harley didn’t seem that impressed with Jack’s” and returned to their bedroom, stripped down and slipped into bed beside Harley, wrapping an arm around her, being careful not to lean on her stitches.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - sorry it's been a week :( hope you all come back and enjoy the story still should have another chapter up tomorrow night and this should be the last empty action chapter for a few days at least. As always thank you for the continued support - you guys are amazing - lots of love <3

Harley winced as she slowly rolled onto her back; her eyes squeezed shut from the pain. J was pressed right up against her, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his hand resting on her incision. Harley kicked his leg with her own and saw him growl in his sleep but still he slept, so she kicked him again. J’s eyes shot open expecting to kill someone for disrupting him until he saw Harleys face and felt the warmth under his hand.

“Shit” he muttered as he quickly lifted it from her, blood running down his wrist. “Shit” he swore again and jumped out of bed shouting for Johnny to get the doctor and grabbing some antiseptic and bandaged attempted to clean and redress Harleys wound as best he could until the doctor could tidy her up properly. Harley lay in bed quietly watching J work around her, enjoying the view of his body, specifically his morning wood and pouted at the thought of not being able to enjoy it for a while.

“Thanks” she sighed when he eventually stood, her gaze fixed firmly on the window to her left. J frowned and moved to stand in front of her, blocking the view, his cock now pointing straight at her face; her pout always did make him hard.

“Excuse me”, she murmured doing all she could not to make eye contact with his crotch.

“Yes, excuse you” J smirked down at her and swaying his hips whacked her on the cheek with his dick. Harley gaped up at him and it took all of J’s self-control not to slip his dick into her wet mouth. He laughed and turned away leaving Harley frustrated and threw on some slacks just as Johnny brought the doctor in and left them to it.

“Hey” Harley called after him, but no reply came so Harley sat quietly while the doctor checked on her stitches and bandaged her up correctly leaving her feeling much more comfortable. The doctor had finished and was just leaving the room when Harley heard J making his way back down the hall, his footsteps quiet but weighty none the less; Harley hadn’t realised he’d obviously been going to fetch the twins. Her mood immediately lifted as J entered the room, a twin in each arm. He sat down on the bed beside her and carefully placed Haley on her lap while he held onto Jack. Harley couldn’t move much but gently stroked Haley’s cheek and watched J as he laid Jack beside her, placing a pillow beside him and leaning over to give Harley a gentle kiss on the mouth before slipping into the bathroom and closing the door. Harley was mesmerised by the twins, but the pounding water from the shower was making her wish she was the one washing the dirt and grime of the past few days from her body; it had built up so much it was beginning to itch.

J took his time in the shower, he knew Harley needed to spend some time alone with the twin’s, especially after the rough entry to the world they’d had. Still he begrudged how much they were beginning to change his life already, after all Harley would normally be in the shower with him. He growled and slammed a fist into the wall, letting the water distract him from his mind. He didn’t know how long he’d stood there for but his skin was starting to get pruned so he climbed out reluctantly and wrapped a towel round his waist before opening the door and running a hand through his hair at the sight before him. Harley had rolled onto her side and both Haley and Jack were cradled in the space between her and the pillow he placed as a barrier.  
J couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by love for the three of them and found his eyes glancing to the door to make sure no-one else saw this new weakness. They were going to have to be extra careful from now on; Ivy and Bane had had the right idea, as poorly executed as it had been. J and Harley were vulnerable now, more so than they had ever been, ‘we should send them away’ J thought and winced at the idea. There was no way in hell Harley would ever let that happen – there was no way in hell she’d ever forgive him if he did it. ‘Who cares?’ he found his subconscious attacking him as he threw on a suit for the first time in days, ‘she’s just a broad, you can have any broad.’ J found himself rolling his eyes at the notion; Harley was far from any regular broad he’d ever come across in his lifetime, and before her he’d had no interest in keeping any single one around, they were too much work, so much hassle cleaning up the inevitable mess he’d make blowing their brains out when they irritated him. ‘Not that Harley isn’t hard work’ J found himself thinking as he slid his watch on, his eyes not moving from her sleeping body as he did so, ‘this situation more than proves that point’. J stood, suited and booted, at the bottom of the bed and reconciled himself with the fact that for the time being at least this was their life. Surprisingly he didn’t feel disappointed with the fact and quietly walked round to Harley’s side of the bed.

“Harl” he whispered gently in her ear, one hand twirling some of her hair between his fingers, she stirred beneath him and was soon staring up into his eyes, a content smile spread across her face.

“Puddin’” she purred and J felt his cock lurch in his pants. Harley smirked, satisfied that even in her dishevelled state she was still able to make J’s body ache for her; he growled at her.

“You need a shower” and he scooped her into his arms, replacing her with a pillow on the bed so that the twins couldn’t move and carried her into the bathroom. Harley stood and ran a brush through her hair and shedding the gown she’d been wearing stepped under the hot water. J stood at the doorway keeping one eye on her and one on the bed. He found himself growling at the involuntary action and was interrupted by Harley’s voice, “What?” he stammered, turning to face her.

“I said, clearly your fatherly instincts are kicking in.” J stared at her as she continued to wash her body and hair, the smirk still plastered across her face; He couldn’t even muster an answer for her, continuing to simply keep one eye on her and the other on the bed. Eventually Harley was ready to get out and J helped her first dry off, then put some comfy clothes on before sitting her down at her vanity, her eyes never leaving the reflection of the bed in the mirror. J leaned in over her shoulder blocking her view.

“I’ve got some business to attend to” he spoke in her ear and Harley felt the goose bumps travel across her body, simply nodding in reply. “I’m going to leave Johnny here with you. Take it easy Harls”, J caressed her arm as he spoke, “I mean it, don’t let those two wear you down. I won’t be long, be back before its dark and then we can have some quality time together.” Harley watched as J’s tongue rolled when he said together and felt her body shiver with anticipation, as he coaxed her earlobe into his mouth and tugged on it hard with his teeth. Harley closed her eyes and moaned, dropping her head back so she could lean into him, but he was already gone.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying this, I love writing it :/

J sat quietly in the back of the car as Max drove them towards the warehouse. J and Johnny had discussed their mole issue and had concluded that the only people who could have known, and therefore told anyone about Harley’s pregnancy, were lackeys who worked closely with them and were at the house a lot, none of the lackeys who worked solely in the factory or on menial robberies would have known - So J was on his way to remind them who was boss. It had been a quiet few weeks for them and he’d heard through the grapevine their agitation as being stuck with nothing to do. Johnny had wanted to go, but J needed to get out of the house and this was the perfect opportunity for him to get his hands dirty.Max pulled up and J jumped out of the car and strolled into the warehouse.

“Alright boss” Robbie smiled as J entered the upstairs office and stood at the window that overlooked the factory floor. It had gone quiet when J had entered – they all remembered the last time he’d been there and what had happened to Sam.

“Lot of lackeys laying about don’t you think Robbie?” J spoke quietly turning slowly to see him swallow the sudden lump that had gathered in his throat. J held up his hand and Robbie discarded the apology he had begun to muster. He turned towards him a maniacal grin spread across his face; J could see how nervous he was making Robbie and resisted the temptation he had to wrap his hand around his throat and choke the life out of him, instead stepping towards him – luckily Robbie never flinched.

“Get them out of here and out on the town” J chirped noticing Robbie visibly relax now the threat of imminent death seemed to have passed, “anything else I need to know?” he asked making his way back down the stairs, the goons already packing up to head out.

“Well I heard there’s been some trouble down at the new clubs the past few nights. Nothing serious” Robbie choked as J turned back to look at him growling at the new information, “Just some idiots thinking that since you’re not there, that they can do what they want. The cops haven’t showed up but, well, you know what idiots are like.” J could tell Robbie was trying to appeal to his murderous intentions and draw the attention away from his own mistake; it wasn’t working but J couldn’t help admire his sense of self preservation and laughed.

“I’ll get right on it BOSS” J laughed and fired a machine gun he’d grabbed from the office five minutes earlier. The sound made the goons around him jump and some of them even dropped the shit they’d been carrying in their arms. J laughed at the sight of them all scampering off into their cars as he and Max drove into the evening towards Gotham. J looked out of the window and saw that the bat signal had already been activated. J smirked, his plan was already working, and there was no way he was going to be interrupted by the bat this evening. As Max drove further into the city J couldn’t help but let his mind wander to what Harley was up to. He smiled, thinking about all the fun things he had planned for her when he got back later on; he’d make sure Johnny took care of the twins so they weren’t interrupted, growling at the fact he was even thinking about their wellbeing. Max pulled up in front of the new premises for the club and J slipped into the club quietly intent on getting some blood on his hands before he got home.

Harley sat at the end of the bed watching the twins sleep for what felt like hours, ‘How are they so perfect?’ she wondered, smiling at how like J they both were. She was interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening and turned her head shooting daggers into Johnny as he entered the room – he merely shrugged and beckoned her into the hallway. Harley begrudgingly got up from the bed and moved to the doorway, keeping an eye on the bed the whole time.

“What is it?” Harley asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest as her stomach rumbled, Johnny raised his eyebrows at her, Harley raised hers back at him, “Spit it out Johnny” she muttered impatiently as two goons walked out past and downstairs. Johnny led Harley into the bedroom and closed the door.

“We have a mole.” Harley felt her blood run cold and her adrenaline spike. It had only been two days since she’d had the twins, her incision was only just beginning to heal and she felt sore moving about but at that very moment in time she knew that she had more than enough energy to beat the crap out of whoever thought they were smarter than her and J. She moved to the bed and gathered the Haley into her arms as Johnny did the same with Jack. Quietly they moved down the hallway and placed them into their cribs switching on the sophisticated video baby monitors Harley had insisted on buying as they left the room. When they were back in the bedroom Harley began to put her face on while Johnny watched. Neither of them spoke and Johnny didn’t flinch when Harley stripped down and walked naked into their closet, coming back seconds later in a pair of knee high socks, green shorts and one of J’s purple shorts buttoned only halfway up – she looked the mirror of J minus the green hair. 

“Let’s go” she finally said, slipping the baby monitor into the waist of her shorts and grabbing her baseball bat from behind the bedroom door. Johnny hesitated to move out of her way; it didn’t go unnoticed by Harley. 

“I don’t even want to hear it” she smiled menacingly at Johnny who only closed his mouth and moved out of the way following her down the stairs. “Do you have any idea who it could be?” She muttered as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Johnny said nothing and raced in front of her as she made to head into the basement.

“Amm they’re not in there Harley. That’s not where we’re doing it” Harley eyed him suspiciously but let it go and followed him into the kitchen, casting a backwards glance at the basement door before regaining her composure. 

J and Johnny had ten guys who were part of their home lackey team. They knew basically everything there was to know and Harley knew only one of them could be their leak. She was particularly looking forward to torturing the unfortunate soul who had betrayed them, especially when it was such an unexpected surprise for her; she had after all expected to spend most of her day in bed cuddled up with her two pumpkins. Harley suspected that J and Johnny had had a long conversation about how to figure out who the mole was and she wasn’t disappointed when Johnny had all the guys lay their left hands onto the counter and had retrieved a butcher’s knife from the knife block.

The Joker expected loyalty, all the guys knew that so it was no surprise to Harley when the first six guys merely swallowed and nodded when it came to them getting their index finger chopped off, Harley was genuinely proud of them and gave each of them a smile and a lollypop when their ordeal was over, blood dripping all over the countertop and onto the floor. Still she was incredibly sad when Ian, the cutest of all the lackeys, pulled his hand back at the last moment and began to cry. Johnny looked at Harley, shaking his head in disappointment and motioned for the three fully fingered guys to tie him up on one of the chairs. Harley watched with pride as they then lined up, and one by one, received their due before Johnny relieved them of their duty for the evening and told them to make themselves scarce and head to the club for the night. Harley sat on the kitchen island swinging her legs back and forth as Johnny dismissed them, never taking her eyes off Ian. She had so many plans for him and was just about to take a swing at him with bat when she heard the front door open and the footsteps stop. Harley turned to see J standing in the hallway watching her, a smile spreading across her face, whilst anger spread across his, an angry growl escaping from his throat as he stomped towards her and placed a hand around her throat.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh - its been a while hasn't it - I accidentally went on hiatus :( anyway i'm back now - I have a massive story arc planned and written out in my head I just gotta get it written down onto paper. I could go on and on about why its taken me so long to update but who cares lol - love you all X

“Hi Puddin’” Harley rasped a grin spread across her face, her arms wrapping around J’s neck. J’s expression faltered and his grip loosened on Harley’s throat as she slipped one of her legs between J’s. Harley looked up at J biting her lip and pulled him down to her, their teeth crashing. J pulled back and held Harley by the shoulders as he looked her up and down, his cock throbbing.

“What are you doing out of bed Harley?” J smirked as he ran a hand through his hair, surveying the room around him, catching sight of Johnny standing by the worktop and a goon he didn’t recognise tied to a chair; he widened his eyes at Harley in expectation.

“I was bored” Harley smirked, slipped from beneath J’s arm and wandered over to Ian wrapping her arms around him. 

“Me and Johnny got you a gift” Harley smiled, scraping a nail down Ian’s face drawing blood, never taking her eyes from J’s. Johnny cleared his throat, reminding J that he and Harley weren’t alone and that he couldn’t gather her up onto the kitchen island and fuck her senseless; J turned to Johnny sighing, Johnny gulped before speaking.

“This is our mole Boss.” J turned to the idiot Harley was draped over and grinned at him, sliding out of his jacket and straddled him.

“I can’t wait to show you my toys” he grinned and laughing spread his hand across Ian’s mouth, his laughing mouth tattoo spread out wide. Harley bit her lip watching J; the action didn’t go unnoticed and J was pulling her out of the room and up the stairs within seconds. J slammed the door, Harley standing between him and it, loose ends of her hair splayed across her shoulders, her mouth parted slightly, her chest heaving.

“I missed you” she whispered, moving her hands around his neck, her massive breasts stretching J’s shirt, the buttons threatening to pop. J pulled her hands from his neck and twisting her wrist had her kneeling beneath him.

“I missed you too” J breathed as Harley got to work on removing his restrained cock.

“I can see” she whispered, licking her lips and plunging her mouth down his length. J hissed and felt his head go back as his hands went to Harley’s head. She needed no encouragement, but J still felt the need to control the situation in some way even if it was all for show.

“Fuck Harley” he murmured as he felt her running her nails along the underside of his dick whilst she sucked it, “Harley” he warned, feeling himself getting closer. Harley smirked beneath him and sucked harder as J’s cum erupted in her mouth. Harley swallowed and continued sucking going more gently now since she knew he’d be sensitive. Eventually she stood up and faced J, her tongue darting out and licking the cum that had spilled out of her mouth.

“Hi” she smiled at him, jumping into his arms, her legs wrapping round. J carried her over to the bed and gently set her down, shrugging out of his jacket and kicking his shoes off.

“You should be resting” J sighed loosening the tie he had been wearing.

“Resting on your cock” Harley muttered lying back on the bed and watching J move around the room. J flashed her a warning and Harley widened her eyes challenging him. J smirked.

“Go to sleep Harley – I’m sure our darling devils will have you awake soon enough” he laughed leaving her alone with her thoughts. Harley glared at the door but rolled over and got comfortable none the less.

It was dark when the screams woke Harley up. She slowly opened her eyes and rolled out of the bed making her way to the nursery. Haley was screaming her lungs out and still didn’t stop when Harley quickly lifted her out of the cot, doing her best not to wake Jack up as they left the room, but he was still sleeping soundly. ‘Of course he is’ Harley thought conceding in her mind how alike he and his father were. Harley stomped down the stairs towards the kitchen where Ian was screaming; that had no doubt woken Haley in the first place. Johnny didn’t stop his torturing of Ian as Harley waltzed up to J, who looked up in surprise as Harley thrust Haley into his arms – she was still screaming. J held Haley at arm’s length and watched in amazement as Harley boiled some water and started to prepare a bottle, measuring out the Oz's using the little scooper that came in the tin and running it under the cold water when it was finally ready before walking back to J and without missing a beat took Haley from his arms and stuck the bottle in her mouth. It took Harley a few seconds to notice the quietness of the room and she tore her gaze from her daughter to find both J and Johnny staring at her, their mouths slightly ajar, arms folded across their chest dumbstruck.

“What?” Harley muttered, now rocking gently back and forth as she continued to feed Haley.

“How do you know how to do that?” J asked quietly. Harley stared at him as if he’d asked her the stupidest question in the world – she decided to play along.

“Do what Puddin’” she smirked knowing full well what he meant. J laughed.

“All the shit you just did Harley! How the fuck do you know how to do all that?” he laughed, dangerously close keeling over from all the laughing. Harley narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m a girl Puddin’ – we all know how to do this” she grinned as she placed the half empty bottle on the counter and placing Haley on her shoulder began to burp her. The silence echoed around the room, interrupted only by a tiny belch. Harley smiled, “good girl” she whispered cradling Haley once again in her arms before positioning Haley comfortably in her arms once again.

“Plus”, Harley spoke confidently, “I am a doctor.” J’s head snapped up at this.

“No – Harleen was a doctor sweetie” J sneered coming closer to her now – Harley moved slowly towards him, grinning.

“To-may-to, to-mah-to” she smirked, as she quickly placed Haley into J’s unsuspecting arms and skipped over to where Johnny was standing over an unconscious Ian, contemplating his next move. 

“I saw what you did there Harley” Johnny whispered to her as she snatched the pliers out of his hands. Harley continued to stare at Ian’s unconscious form as she twirled the pliers between her fingers as if they were a baton but watched J out of the corner of her eye. He was standing with Haley in his arms completely mesmerised by her, one finger wrapped tightly in her grasp. Harley had to stop herself from smiling and slid her hand into Ian’s hair and in one swift movement yanked his head up. The screaming started once again and J physically jumped as Haley once again started shrieking. J growled and quickly thrust Haley into Harley’s arms as she jerked back from Ian a playful smile dancing on her face.

“This is my toy Harley” J growled as he led her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, “besides, you should be resting!” and he left her to stare after him, slamming the kitchen door in the process. Harley sighed and made her way back up the stairs settling Haley back in her cot before passing out on the lazyboy between them both.

J finished pulling Ian’s fingernails out and grinned down at his handiwork, dropping the pliers to the ground and wiping his now bloody hands down his shirt - he didn’t even have to say anything before Johnny was dragging him out the back and into a waiting SUV. J stood for a moment and observed the mess they’d made over the past few hours but was satisfied by the answers they’d managed to extract – he had a few house calls to make, but first he needed to clean up and so made his way upstairs. J didn’t bother to stop by his and Harley’s bedroom – he knew that even though he’d warned Harley she needed to rest she’d still be with the babies. Sure enough he found her curled up on a chair with Jack feeding at her breast – J didn’t know it was possible to be jealous of a three day old baby but here he was. He quietly walked over to see that Jack had stopped feeding and was sleeping soundly against Harleys chest, and so as gently as he could J placed him into his crib before gathering Harley into his arms and taking her to bed. J carefully peeled the shirt and shorts Harley had been wearing off her body and stripping down himself, crawled into bed beside her, running his fingers over the tattoos on her neck and back.

“Your hands are cold” Harley rasped, pulling the blanket up and wriggling into J’s embrace so that their bodies were joined as if one. J merely grunted and breathed in her hair, finding her hand and interlocking their fingers.

“Did you have fun with your toy?” Harley whispered as sleep once again took her. She barely heard the “hmmmm” J made before she was asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year - I've finally found my motivation again - hope someone reads this and enjoys it <3

Harley wasn’t that surprised to find the bed empty when she eventually woke up. The room was still dark, only a slither of light peeking through the curtains. Harley rolled onto her back and listened to the stillness of the house, her mind wondering what the time was and whether J was still here or not. Eventually Harley slid out of bed and into the robe hanging over the door, padding gently down the hall to where the twins slept, but both cribs were empty, and huffing Harley crept down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found two lackeys feeding and changing Jack and Haley. Harley silently watched them for a few minutes before making her way to the counter and pouring herself a cup of coffee – no one spoke and Harley smirked at how obviously nervous her silence was making the lackeys before slamming her empty coffee cup down causing both men to jump, startled.

“Boys” she grinned at them, not moving from the counter, her robe riding further and further up her leg and dangerously close to spilling open in front of them, “Where’s my Puddin’?” she pouted - knowing J hated it when she called him that, especially in front of the help - her eyes darting from one to the other, their actions mirroring her own. Haley’s lackey coughed first and Harley was by his side in seconds lifting her out of his arms as Haley yawned, her eyes rollin’ and closing in the process. Harley smiled down at her baby girl before glaring down at the lackey beside her. 

“Boss man took everyone this morning mam. Told me and Bill to stay here and make sure you had everything you needed. Make sure you didn’t strain yourself too much.” Harley rolled her eyes at the nameless lackey as he rushed through his obviously prepared speech and moved to the corner of the room where she had stashed the pram and gently placed Haley in it - Bill was beside her placing Jack down gently without her having to even mutter the words. Harley smiled and moved the pram out of the corner and began to wander around the kitchen with it, whispering quietly to the twins whilst doing her best to hide the fact that her stitches were killing her. 

“And Johnny?” she asked to neither one of them in particular finally sitting down on a chair using her bare foot to rock the pram.

“He went too” one of them spoke quickly, Harley lifted her head to look at them both when he spoke again, “Like we already said, don’t know where they went.” Harley pouted but didn’t say anything else as she once again moved to the counter and began to rummage through the drawers for painkillers – she hit the jackpot finding antibiotics too and shoved a handful down her throat before turning her attention back to the quiet and nervous lackeys who were hovering at the door watching.

“Well boys, you’ve fed and changed them why don’t you take them on through and stick the telly on, relax, they’ll probably sleep for the rest of the day, easy day for you” Harley spoke quietly smiling down at Haley and Jack who were both falling asleep at that very second.

“Why where are you going?” Bill asked realising too late that he never should have opened his mouth as Harley, still smiling slowly lifted her head to watch him swallow, what she presumed was bile, back down.

“Since my lil’ puddin’s have both just drifted back to sleep I’m going to let that one slide Bill” Harley hissed the final few syllables and blowing a kiss to the now sleeping Jack and Haley skipped out of the kitchen and back upstairs. 

It only took Harley 20 minutes to have a shower and throw on a red dress –something she had got new but that hadn’t fit her in nearly six months. She didn’t bother to look in on the lackeys when she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, her stomach packed tightly with bandages and half a bottle of vodka in her system to take the edge off when she noticed the keys for the Lamborghini still sitting on the table. Harley looked in the mirror, smiled and giving herself the once over grabbed the keys and slipped quietly into the night. She didn’t bother to check the rear view mirror as she sped off down the drive, barely hearing the “OH SHIT” that someone shouted and laughing as she sped onto the highway and into the city.

J hadn’t wanted to leave Harley – again. But when he heard the crying, no screeching, that was emanating from the nursery and Harley hadn’t, he wasted no time in bolting out of the bed and shutting the door quietly behind him as he raced to their room. J wasn’t that surprised to find Frost cradling both Jack and Haley in his arms, a bottle in each of their mouths and merely nodded his gratitude - Johnny merely shrugged, smirking at J’s naked state. J laughed and winked at him before heading back to his and Harley’s bedroom to get dressed. Ten minutes later he was pacing the kitchen fully dressed in a suit, cane in one hand, and scotch in the other. The loyal lackeys, some nursing bandages on their now nine fingered hands were in good spirits, enjoying a breakfast one of them had made. J watched them and admired their loyalty – good crooks were hard to come by. When Johnny eventually made his way down the stairs he had the twins with him and J met him at the bottom of the stairs, pointing him into his office. As soon as the door was shut J had Haley in his arms. Johnny didn’t say anything simply sitting down on the couch with a sleeping Jack as J walked around the room quietly talking to Haley. Eventually he sat down beside Johnny – Haley was asleep in his arms and J looked at Johnny.

“I didn’t say a word boss” Johnny remarked quickly, trying to stifle the laugh that was threatening to explode from him – ‘who knew’ thought Johnny when J interrupted.

“We should check on our guest” J seethed as he placed Haley into the crib that had somehow found its way into his office and gently lifting Jack placed him beside his sister. Johnny was ahead of him in seconds, ordering a guard to stand outside the room as J unlocked the basement door and made his way down the steps to where five armed goons were guarding Poison IVY. She didn’t look up to greet her host as J directed them up the stairs leaving only herself, J and Johnny. J didn’t speak only stood in the corner as she waved her hands over the weeds she’d managed to grown in the few days she’d been down there.

“I have to say Joker, your hospitality could use some work” she spat at him still not looking in his direction, “Even Arkham has recreational hours”. J managed to laugh at that, ‘true’ he thought smirking. “I suppose you didn’t come down here to put me out of my misery” she spoke again though now she was finally looking at him, “Aww look you got all dressed up for me” she laughed at him. J smiled.

“Oh your time will come Pamela” he smirked, stepping forward and laughing at the twitch she gave when he did so before turning on his heel and nodding at the new goons who were now on guard duty. “Don’t give her too much trouble eh boys” he laughed as she screamed at him.

“YOU CAN’T KEEP ME LOCKED DOWN HERE FOREV-” J slammed the door shut and locked it again, smiling to himself and resisting the temptation to go and wake Harley up so she could play with her victim. Johnny brought him back to earth and within five minutes they were all loaded into the cars and headed into the city, save for the two lackeys who’d been left behind to take care of Harley and the twins. J looked at his watch as Johnny drove him to the club. ‘5pm’ he thought, ‘Just enough time to have some dinner before hitting up my favourite recreational activity’ and remembered what the lackey Ian had told them about how Ivy and Bane had been hired on an outside job to do what they did. He was spilling no more beans though and J needed more information. 

They settled in the club for a few hours. They drank but J couldn’t help keeping an eye on the time. For one - he knew Harley would be up by now and he had to get his plan underway before she showed up, she’d never let him go through with it if he didn’t. As if on cue the Gotham city police department stormed the joint and J looked at Johnny – “Remember the plan” he hissed in his ear, shoving him out of the way, towards the exit and turning, as he did pulling his gun from its holster and began to shoot any officer he could see in the now smoke filled room. It didn’t take long before he was on his knees with five guns at his head, Batman swanning in like he owned the place. J couldn’t stop laughing at the irony – all the cops kept saying was how clever they were they’d tracked him down once again, and caught him again. They couldn’t see that J had tipped them off himself and that they were all part of his plan to get caught. He didn’t even stop laughing when Batman repeatedly punched him in the face, his mouth filling up with blood, the metallic taste almost overwhelming J before he was being dragged out and into the back of a police car. J managed to look up in time as he heard someone shout “PUDDIN’” and quickly glanced up to see Harley, across the street, getting out of his purple Lamborghini, a look of pure horror etched on her face - a maniacal grin stretched across his.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a while hasn't it? I am finished uni for the year now though so i'll be back to writing. I'm already writing the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long to wait for it. I also finally have an end to this in mind and it's coming up pretty soon - I'm not sure if i'll write a second part or not we'll see how much everyone wants me too. Anyway here you go :)

Harley sat on one of the two chairs between the cribs, jack feeding on one breast, Haley the other. Johnny was standing in the doorway watching her silently. He'd just filled her in on J's ridiculous plan which involved amongst other things, a voluntary stay in Arkham. Harley was beyond livid with the pair of them and could barely contain her anger at the situation – J hadn't even thought of a back up plan just expecting to somehow wing his way out of Arkham like he always did, not a care in the world. 

'Except he now has two darling little care's in the world' Harley thought bitterly because she knew she was going to have to rescue him which pissed her off no end – she didn't want to have to leave the twins, but what choice did she have? They stayed in contemptible silence until the twins had fallen asleep and then left them in their respective cribs making their way down to the kitchen where Harley proceeded to pour herself a large glass of wine. No one said anything to her as they vacated the kitchen and left her and Johnny to it. 

"I'm going to throttle him" Harley eventually sighed after downing her glass and then filling it back up. Still Johnny didn't say anything. 

"What did he even go there for?" She asked one eyebrow raised. 

"He thinks he can find out who's behind the kidnapping." 

"Why didn't he ask Ivy?" Harley asked taking another gulp of wine – it had been awhile since they'd voluntarily spent a night apart. 'I didn't bloody volunteer for this' thought Harley harshly watching Johnny's eyes flit about the room before they landed on the basement door. 

He swallowed - "He did." 

Harley smirked and downed the rest of her glass – the alcohol had barely touched her and made for the basement door turning to Johnny as she did. 

"Open this door Johnny" she smiled at him. Johnny swallowed again and Harley noticed how prominent his Adams apple was as he opened his mouth to speak. Harley narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed in frustration taking a key out of his pocket and wrenching the padlock off the door and swinging it open for harley. She was already striding past him and down into the basement before he could grab two other lackeys to come down with them. 

Harley stood at the bottom of the stairs, hidden by the shadows and watched as Ivy spoke to some vines she'd grown around her that had wound their way up her arms. In fact, Harley noticed, the entire floor was covered in greenery and she had to bite back a laugh at how pathetic her "friend" looked. 

"I know you're there Joker – I can smell the smarminess from here." She sneered and Harley felt her fists clench beside her and was about to step forward and smash that smirk right off her face when Ivy continued her little speech. 

"I'm not going to tell you anymore about my little contact in Arkham either so you might as well run along or kill me if you think you're man enough to do it -" Harley stepped out of the shadows and watched Ivy's face drop, feeling her own sneer spread across her face. 

"Oh please don't stop your little rant because of me Pamela" Harley spat at her circling the chair. She could see Johnny watching her and knew she wouldn't be able to kill her even though every fibre in her body wanted to do just that. To gut her like she'd been gutted, to watch the breath leave her under Harley's hands, the blood drain from her body till she was a pale spectre – no J had obviously left her alive for a reason and even she knew better than to interfere with that. Still she was pissed and Ivy was right here irking her greatly even though she hadn't spoke a word since Harley'd made her presence known. 

"I didn't know you could be rendered speechless Pam" Harley snarked and watched Ivy shiver as she stepped a bit closer to her which pleased Harley so much – obviously slicing up a pregnant woman and then kidnapping her newborn twins left some kind of mark, a fear of retribution. Johnny coughed lightly and Harley snapped her head up to watch him make a move towards the door at the top of the stairs. 

She sighed - "I'll be back for you missy" and followed Johnny back up to the kitchen where she poured herself another glass of wine, the bottle was empty now. 

"What are you gonna do?" Johnny asked quietly watching her, his hands wringing together in front of him. Harley just narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Who's in Arkham that J wanted to see?" She asked running her hands through her hair – a plan forming at the back of her mind. 

"I don't think I should tell you" he whispered quietly and Harley shot him a dirty look that had him paling before he seemed to shake himself and continued. 

"It's Crane." Harley choked on her wine and spat some of it out bewildered. 

"You're joking" she asked looking at him incredulously. No way in hell could Jonathan Crane be responsible for all the shit that had gone down the past few days. Johnny shrugged. 

"Boss doesn't think he's directly behind it no, but he's definitely higher up the food chain than Ivy and Bane. He has access to whoever he wants sitting behind his fancy desk in Arkham and hardly any suspicion in his role as the good doctor." Harley rolled her eyes, she remembered what his desk looked like, how it felt against the back of her legs – she looked back at Johnny. 

"I have to get him out of there." Neither of them spoke for a few minutes and eventually Harley stood up and made to make her way back upstairs. She was halfway up them when she heard Johnny behind her. 

"What are you gonna do?" 'Hes nervous' though Harley and she cocked her head to the side and watched him watch her – she came back down the stairs and stood on the second step so she was still above him. 

"I'm going to dye my hair. I'm going to put in contact lenses. I'm going to find the most business like clothes I have hidden in the bottom of my closet along with my doctorates and I'm going to fix them until they say something other than Harleen Quinzel. Then I'm gonna express all my milk, say bye to my angels and get ready to go to Arkham. I'm going to march right in there and get my old job back." Johnny stared at her his mouth wide open shocked into silence. Harley wasn't looking at him, she was looking past him at the picture of her and J that was sitting on the table by the front door. "That's what I'm going to do Johnny." And she started back up the stairs. She was on her hands and knees rifling through boxes when Johnny spoke again. 

"You're serious." It wasn't a question, more a statement of acceptance. 

"Deadly" Harley whispered and turned to look at him. "You know what to do of course? It'll just be easier with me already on the inside to get him out and if he hasn't had a chance to talk to Crane already well we'll just have to bring him along for the ride." He didn't reply and Harley knew he would go along with her plan even if he wasn't too sure about it. 

"When do you want to go?" Harley stopped and looked at the time on the bedside table – it was already 5am. J had been in custody for near on nine hours already, Harley swallowed the wave of nausea that was creeping up on her. "I want to be in Weaver's office at 8am, the staff meeting at 9 and home for dinner with my idiotic significant other by 5. Don't come before 1. I won't have a chance to get in his cell before then so it would be pointless to try. I need you there making sure this goes off without a hitch so you'd better ring Max now and get him over here to look after the twins. I trust him more than anyone else to make sure they stay safe while we're all gone – he helped me the most, apart from you and J when I was pregnant. I trust him." Johnny just nodded and Harley left him to take a shower. 

Two hours later a brunette with grey eyes stood in front of two sleeping babies and promised to bring home their father by the end of the day before she placed a kiss on each of their foreheads and left them to their slumber. She met Johnny at the bottom of the stairs – he was holding a briefcase that had her paperwork in it and looked more nervous than she'd ever seen him. Harley rolled her eyes. 

"I'll be fine" she whispered and for a second wasn't sure who she was reassuring. Johnny met her gaze and nodded and Harley took the briefcase from him and stepped into the cold air and the sleek black Mercedes that Johnny drove giving one more look back the house and driving into the city.


	39. note from the author

hey

so i don't know if i'm ever ever going to come back to this

i started writing it when suicide came out and i was just obsessed with the characters but as time has gone on i've lost all interest in it - i don't know if it's because i fell back harder into the harry potter fandom or if life just got in the way too much but i don't know if i can ever come back to this

i would like to

i was getting near to the point of ending it anyway and i've already got half of the next chapter written but

yeah i don't know

i haven't updated it since may and i'm still getting kudos on it

i don't know what to do

if people really want closure i will give it to them but otherwise this will be permanently on hiatus

thanks for taking the time to read this shitty AN :)


End file.
